The Three Sky Paths
by WisdomOceanDemigod
Summary: Christina and Logan are pulled into another quest against Hades, only this time with unknown members who have been their enemy for three millennia. Hidden secrets are finally revealed by surprising, familiar demigods. And both groups must learn to work together or stay enemies which could kill them on the quest following sky paths to discover what deal the darkest enemy conceals.
1. I Kill Some Teachers with School on Fire

**A/N: YEAH! This is the SECOND BOOK to The Missing Demigod for those of you who read The Missing Demigod and enjoyed it and wanted more. So here is the second book to it! Enjoy!**

**~~Christina-Selene XD ^_^**

* * *

**Logan:**

Ok here's the thing.

I didn't mean to blow up the school and have half the teachers turn into monsters. It just happened and to me since I'm not normal like regular kids. Being a demigod is pretty dangerous. It can get you killed in many, ah, nasty painful ways. However, if you're some expert about fighting monsters, then you should be able to survive until you can get to camp. Remember this.

* * *

My Monday morning started out pretty simple. I was just sitting there in Language Arts class, trying to read, 'Gone with the Wind', with the class. But the words kept swimming off the pages so I couldn't read them. I hated being dyslexic because it marked a sign of being a demigod. Not to mention an idiot in school. But once you knew you were a demigod, monsters would keep attacking.

Anyways, the words kept swimming off the page and the angrier I got, the more harder it was to read. I slammed my hand down on the book, trying to catch the letters that were doing three-sixties.

"Don't take it out on the book! It's not like it's the books fault you're dyslexic!" joked one of the class clown girls, turning to face me.

"Yeah, like it's my fault I turned out to be dyslexic?" I retorted.

"Oh no honey! I'm not saying it your fault. It's you moms!" she laughed.

"I'd keep my mouth shut if I were you, Avery. You're the one with reading disabilities and is in Read 180 unlike me," I answered, trying to control my anger. Her eyes widened, getting as big as half dollars and then she turned back around.

"That's what I thought," I grumbled. I had a hard time controlling my anger. Like last week, I got pretty ticked with her again and ended up dousing her with the pool water in our school while in gym class. Not the the best place either that contained good memories. I was nearly was expelled for the 'misuse' of school property. And do you seriously think I would care?

Hades, I wouldn't have cared if I was expelled.

I was sick of this school. I was sick of struggling every day with my dyslexia, ADHD and ADD. I was sick of trying to stand up to bullies, trying to understand Math. I was sick of trying to pay attention in class for upcoming tests and exams. I even sick of being home sick! Being away from my favorite place in the world. And I missed my twin sister, Christina Blake.

As the summery, hot, morning air flowed through the open window, making everything seem pleasant, my brain _continously_ thought of camp; the training, the arena battles and my personal favorite, Friday night Capture the Flag games. I spaced out in class, hearing nothing and not caring about anything. Only thinking of camp.

The bell rang suddenly, jolting me out of my daze and I sighed heavily. I trudged to my next class, Mathematics.

Part of that class, we had to sit and watch three math videos. I tried to make out what they were writing on the screen but couldn't. So I just listened. After two videos, my eyes were hurting like crazy from straining to see any other important stuff they were writing.

I put my head down and a few minutes later, I felt a tingle on my neck, as if someone was watching me. I turned around and saw a girl with blonde hair, blue eyes and a perfect smile staring at me. But her smile was a little off. Two of her top teeth were pointed, like a vampires. Now that was kind of scary. I mean sure, some people teeth look like that but hers looked really sharp. If I was remembering correctly, her name was Mary. I turned back around feeling more nervous. A few minutes later I looked at the clock and then at the teacher who was also watching me intently. _This is weird_," I thought. _Why is this girl and my math teacher watching me?_

I was relieved when the bell rang. I went straight to lunch and when I was done, I walked outside into the beautiful sunshine that lit the ground and sat down. I thought twice as much now, wondering why a few girls and lunch monitors had been staring at me. I winced wistfully to myself, thinking of my twin and wishing she was here because she would probably know what to make of this. She was one of the smartest people I knew besides some other girl I also knew.

After lunch, I packed very little in my backpack because I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen soon today. I made sure I grabbed my Camp Half-Blood 'emergency' supplies in case I was attacked and had to go straight to camp. I ran straight to my next class; World History.

It was probably the only class I really enjoyed. My teacher, Mr. Dunkin, if his favorite team in sports lost in a game, he would write down the class work for us and then just sit at his desk, his head down and him crashed. I reached his class, just as the late bell rang and sat down in the way back. And obviously, Mr. Dunkin's team had lost because he used his monotonous tone.

"All right, you know what to do. Just don't be too loud," Mr. Dunkin said miserably.

I looked at the board and tried to make out what he had written. But I soon realized that the other kids were trying to also and that the words were becoming clearer to me. I looked more closely and saw why. The directions were all written in _Greek_. Impossible. No teacher wrote in Greek unless they knew it. And Mr. Dunkin never wrote in Greek. So why would he know it?

Monster.

That was the only explanation. There is no way he could know Greek that fluently. I was sure of it. I was sure that he wasn't a mortal. I stood up and slung my backpack over my shoulder, walking up to Mr. Dunkin carefully; my hand on my secret weapon Thanasimkyma, or Deadly Wave.

"Um, sir? Mr. Dunkin? Can I go to my locker? I forgot something," I asked nervously. He looked up. One eye was blue and the other was glowing orange. Yeah, I was pretty sure he was one. He squinted.

"Yes you may. But you better return," he replied.

_Better return? Why wouldn't a student return to a class where you didn't have to do anything really?_

But I nodded and left the classroom, feeling on uneasy as his eyes burned into my back.

Then I ran.

I reached my locker breathing hard which was right next to the cafeteria. Opening it and pretending to look around as a teacher passed by, I could feel her eyes on me also. So I glanced and started to give a convincing smile but it faded quickly when I saw her face. And I'll admit. I nearly screamed like a little girl.

The face was withered and was gray. The teacher's hands were and gray and leathery. Her nails looked like red claws. The teacher smiled at me instead but it was a stone cold one. I turned back to my locker and closed it just as something very weird and unusual happened.

The lights flickered in the hallway and then went out.

"What in the world?" I whispered to myself. Then they flickered back on and in front of me were about fifteen teachers and five middle school kids.

"Hi?" I said nervously. I summoned my sword and Mr. Dunkin stepped forward, his different colored-eyes glinting.

"We aren't fools Logan Moore. It was only a matter of time before we found out you were the one she was looking for. Surrender to us or die."

"What? Who is she and who's looking for me?" I asked.

"Surrender or die son of Poseidon," he hissed. I lifted my sword. Mr. Dunkin morphed into an animal with the head of a person, the body of a lion and the bottom of a scorpion. Manticore. The old woman I saw in the hallway changed into a Fury. The other teachers changed into monsters until there were three manticores, two Furies, six telekhines, three hellhounds, four girls that looked like vampires and two dracaenaes. And I didn't realize how powerful my scent was to attract all these monsters.

Mr. Dunkin charged me and I ducked as he sent a volley of spikes at me. He growled and turned on me. I slashed with my sword and he jumped back. I rolled, ducked and sliced.

"RAAAR! COME HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU BOY!" roared Mr. Dunkin.

"Yeah like that's going to happen. Why? Do you need some DUNKIN DONUTS to calm you down since your team lost the game?" I taunted. He howled and jumped at me. I brought Deadly Wave in an arch, cutting him in half. He exploded into dust.

"Anyone care to follow his lead?" I asked, turning to face the other monsters.

The telekhines attacked me and I cut the first three in half which were kind of small. The other three were huge telekhines though! I cut another in half and battled two which I killed. I defeated the last one just as another manticore met me in battle. I slammed him into the cafeteria, sending him crashing into the counter. I ran towards him and the other monsters followed as I sent the manticore sprawling onto the stove; which I turned on. Then I cut him in half. That was a mistake. He exploded into flames instead and the whole entire stove caught fire since the heat was on. I tried to leave but the monsters blocked my way. Two hellhounds attacked and I slashed, killing them. The other one was hesitating.

"Come and get some!" I yelled. "What are you scared of? The sword?" That was partially true. I looked around wildly for and exit as the fire spread. I found the other door and ran towards it, monsters pursuing me. A dracaenae and the two vampire-looking monsters were consumed in the fire though.

I ran outside and saw that the fire was making its way down the hallway. Then the fire alarms went off. The last hellhound jumped on me but I sliced its stomach and it disintegrated, leaving a dying howl in the air. A manticore, dracaenae and two vampire girls and the two Furies were left. The dracaenae surged forward, raising its staff. I deflected the blow and tried a strike which she stopped short. We traded maneuvers and finally I got a lucky shot. I stabbed her right in the chest and she wailed, her body going up in flames and scorching the front of my shirt. One Fury came forward. But she tripped and fell so I just killed her. Convenient huh?

"Just you four, a school on fire and me. Bring it," I said. One of the vampire girls attacked me and I asked, "What kind of monster are you anyways?" Then I killed her quickly before she could lunge. Note to self: if you kill a monster, they can't answer any of your questions. The other vampire wailed and I recognized automatically who it was. Mary from my math class.

"You killed my sister! I'm an empousa and I shall slay you!" She attacked, her hair on fire, her eyes blazing red and her teeth as sharp as a dagger's point. I sidestepped.

"Empousa? Is that were they got the name 'vampire' from?" I questioned.

"Yes! We feel honored to have a name from those useless mortals!" Mary said

"Well you're not going to enjoy the name I give you Fiery Head!" I yelled. She howled in anger.

"Us empousa's feed upon mortal and demigod boys! Boys find us attractive. Then when we tell them we want to give them a kiss, instead of doing that, we bite them and then feast on their bodies! And you will be my first appetizer of the day!" she hissed.

"That's gross! Well, good luck with trying to bite me, Bloody Mary!" I said. She attacked me but I cut her right in half through the chest. The manticore and the Fury were they only monsters left.

"Now that they're dead, I can deal with you Leather Face and Scorpion Butt," I said. The other Fury attacked and so did the manticore but before the Fury could get far, an arrow with a golden point sprouted from her chest. She looked down, surprised, and then disintegrated into sand blown away.

A few yards behind her stood a girl my height. She had sea-green eyes that sparkled with satisfaction, jet black hair and another arrow notched in her bow. I couldn't have been happier in my life.

"Christina!" I exclaimed. She smiled reassuringly to let me it was safe to say whatever I wanted around her. Usually, if she had a cold smile or was uneasy or so, it was a sign of, _Be careful about what you say and do or I will beat you down to nothing_. She took aim at the manticore that lunged at me, sending spikes. I rolled out of the way and slashed, just as Christina let her arrow fly. I saw it catch in the mane of the manticore who cried in anger, turning around. I lunged forward and stabbed it, driving my sword deep into its left side. It howled and then was gone. Christina walked up and braced me in a deep hug. The fire alarms were still blaring and there was smoke curling into the sky but I didn't care. I was so glad that she was here.

"I can't believe you came! I mean why did you come and how did you know I needed help?" I asked.

"Yep Logan. I came. I told your mom I was dropping in today and would come and see you at school. But when I got here, I heard yelling, monsters howling and I automatically knew something was wrong. So I came as fast as I could, drawing the only weapon I had out, my golden bow and arrows," she explained. She frowned at the smoke and then added, "What did you do this time?"

I smiled sheepishly and she shook her head making a _tsk tsk_ sound. But she seemed to be smiling too. Christina and I began to hear alarms off in a distance.

"You know, we should get out of here before the police comes," she said.

I nodded and we tore off running.

As we ran, Christina explained to me what she had been up to lately. She had some new scars, cuts and bruises and looked tired. The bags under her eyes were a little bit darker and she seemed to be running with a small limp. I told her what Mr. Dunkin had said to me about someone looking for me.

"That doesn't sound good. I don't know who would be looking for you," she said, wincing as she ran.

"Are you ok Christina?" I asked worriedly.

"Um, yeah. Why do you ask?" Christina said.

"Because you look like you've been beaten up and haven't had a good night's sleep at _all_," I replied. Christina hesitated before answering_._

"No I am. It's just, uh, I got in a fight with some alley kids when I was coming to see you."

"Uh huh. Yeah. Because my sister being as powerful as she is got beaten up," I answered sarcastically. Christina gave me an uneasy sideways glance and we continued to run in silence. We reached the Williamsburg Bridge and stopped there, breathing hard. Christina winced again, moving her right shoulder. We stood on the sidewalk and Christina managed to get us a cab.

"Long Island Sound and fast," I said. Christina stared out the window as we sped along the bridge.

"Are you sure you're ok?" I asked again.

"Yeah. Like I said, I got in a fight with some alley kids when I coming to get you." She locked eyes with me.

"Wait. Coming to get me? You just said coming to _see_ me. What is going on? And I seriously don't believe the 'getting into a fight with alley kids' thing Christina. Come on, what happened?" I said. She hesitated once more.

"Nothing Logan. Nothing happened. I'm fi—," she winced as we hit a bump in the road. "I'm fine."

As we drove, the car slowed down and the driver told us they actually couldn't take us any farther. So we caught an empty _bus_. A freaking bus, instead of some stupid cab.

Come to find out, that driver was not human. It turned out to be a harpy. A very _large_ harpy for specification.

Christina tried strangling the monster when she finally grabbed the pole for support that held a film wall behind the harpy. She kicked the driver's door while she continued strangling the harpy with one hand; slamming the harpy's head against the wheel. Come to find out, the door was locked but Christina managed to kick it open. The harpy tried instead throwing Christina out but she kicked the harpy as it was gripping the wheel. So unfortunately, I was thrown into the driver's seat somehow with Christina by the doors. And to be honest, we didn't kill the harpy. She kind of killed herself because before I touched the wheel, there was a loud _CRUCH!_ and we ran right over the harpy; right into a rock. The bus skidded and the right side slammed into a tree, the back half being cut completely in half. Luckily, we didn't get hurt which was kind of weird considering impact was pretty hard.

We both jumped out, shaken up and soon found out that we were almost to camp. We walked for half a mile and I honestly swear on the River Styx I was never ever going to hear the end of how 'evidently, I could've killed us' or something along the lines of that from Christina.

"I mean, seriously Logan! If you had stepped on the pedal anymore, we would've been crushed!" Christina blamed.

"This coming from the girl who takes risks and does dangerous stunts," I retorted, giving her that, '_Are you serious?_' look.

"Yeah and still stay alive," she snapped back.

We walked in awkward silence after that. I mean, it had been almost a whole year since we last verbally fought. Even with the Iris-messages that we sent to one another, we didn't fight.

Finally, after thirty minutes, we reached the foot of the hill and began to climb it. We were only halfway up it when we were attacked. Again.

A small river behind us exploded and a humongous, infernal serpent came out. It had nine heads and it's body was covered in shining green and blue scales. Around the mouths, wispy green smoke blew off.

"OH MY-," she cursed, "-GODS! HOLY MOTHER ATHENA FROM FATHER ZEUS!" Christina cursed in awe. "IT'S THE LERNAEN HYDRA!"

I froze. It was same monster that Hercales killed as his second labour out of the twelve he was ordered to do. And as far as I knew, if it was considered a hydra, then you don't cut the heads off. Because two more grow back. And I would hate to have to defend myself against an eighteen headed hydra.

Christina took out two bandanas and tossed one to me.

"Wrap it around your nose and mouth. That thing spews freaking poison and even the trail of it can kill you! Oh yeah, by the way, its immortal and can only become invulnerable if it retains one head!" she shouted under hers bandana

I did as I was told right before the hydra spewed poison to prove it. Just as the hydra struck, Christina shoved me right as she dove left, lifting her bow and shooting at the hydra. She shot the farthest right head straight in the eye and it roared, poisonous spit falling like acid rain. Meanwhile, I was slicing at the faces of two heads.

"Christina! How do you kill these things?!" I screamed.

"Gold and fire. Slice the heads off and then burn the stumps. A golden weapon is the only one that can kill the immortal head!" she screamed back, wacking three heads like they were baseballs.

She rolled and shot again as the hydra spit its poison. At the same time, Christina yanked a small piece of cloth from her pocket, wrapped it around a stick and dropped it on the ground for some reason. Then she yelled in rage, unsheathing Great Trident and charged, slicing a head off. Before it could grow back, Christina sprinkled green powder on top of the cloth and it exploded into green flames. Greek fire; the most deadliest element in the world that could burn through anything and could even burn underwater. She lit the stump on fire and the hydra screeched loudly to a point where I thought my eardrums were going to explode and my head was going to pop. Its screech made a few boulders turn to rubble and its deadly breath turned the grass yellow and the trees to wither and die.

Christina dropped the Greek fire which was pretty dangerous since we were all standing on dead grass. But she had to pick it up again as the hydra heads lunged at her. She swung the stick and the hyra screamed, shaking its heads in pain. As it was distracted, I ran forward and struck but my sword just bounced off its scales like its hide was made of armor.

"What the Hades?" I cursed, surprised but before I could react, the reptilian tail came around and knocked me away. I landed on the grass and the hydra blew its poison at me, half the heads preparing to strike.

"Hey Bad Breath! Don't you ever brush?!" Christina taunted _Gods, I love my twin sister_, I thought. She was great with name calling.

"_ROOAARR!_" The Lernaean Hydra turned on her and attacked but she rolled away, slicing another head off and lighting it on fire. But the hydra was almost impossible to kill. _Almost_.

The hydra finally trapped me. I was scared for the first time as terror siezed my body. And my first thought was, _oh my gods, I swear, I'm about to die._ There was a loud growl and something black flashed through the sky, slamming into the heads of the hydra. The collision was so powerful, the hydra hit the ground as a large, sleek, black panther skidded to a halt next to me, snapping her jaws and snarling. Christina was in animal form once more. She shifted and hauled me up quickly with her right arm, wincing out loud.

Christina grabbed her sword and attacked the monster and I helped, slashing and jabbing like a mad-man. A majority of the hydra heads lunged for Christina and she made a small mistake of trying to cut a head off. The hydra already knew what would happen and so the heads lunged. I leaped forward, knocking her aside and flattening us to the ground as the hydra struck where were seconds ago. My turn to save her. As we landed on pavement, Christina flipped her sword and it changed into a lance. She studied one of the heads and then jumped to her feet. She threw it with incredible strength and we watched it sail right into the middle neck on the hydra. The hydra screamed, spew poison one last time and then collasped.

"Guess that was the immortal head?"

She nodded, breathing hard.

"It had gold and silver around its neck so I could tell."

"Oh."

Christina picked her away around the heads and retrieved her spear/sword. The spear head was sticking out with a bit of the shaft. Christina gripped the little tiny shaft part and yanked, pulling the spear from under the hydra. Suddenly, she yelled in pain and frustration as as her hand slid along the spear head, dropping it rapidly as her hand began to bleed heavily. My arm was bleeding from where I had knocked us both aside onto the pavement. I ran over to her.

"Oh gods Christina, you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah. That was pretty stupid of me but it was the only way," she said.

"You could've just waited for it to reappear on your wrist," I suggested helpfully. Her weapon always returned to her wrist in the shape of a trident that dangled on a silver bracelet. Christina glared in my direction but looked down quickly in shame, her cheeks coloring. She knew I was right.

She carefully unzipped her small pack that she was carrying with her and took a thin piece of linen. There was very little so she wrapped her hand twice and gave the rest to me; enough to wrap my bleeding arm at least five times. As we walked towards the camp grounds, I saw Jason Cots from the Apollo cabin, Alethia Aquila from Zeus, and Lillian Blake, Hunter Lee and Jay Salcon from the Athena cabin. I also saw Landon Caled from Hermes, Acacia Jade, Alec Brooks and Kyra Sevan; three demigods we had rescued last summer on our quest come up and greet us.

"Long time no see Logan! Whoa, dude, what happened to your arm?" Alec said. He had gotten at least two inches taller.

"It's good to see you Alec. Oh, um we got in a fight with the Lernaena Hydra as we were coming to camp," I replied. He grinned.

"Sweet," he said. Alethia walked up to Christina.

"Hey, you ok?" she asked. Christina didn't answer her. Instead she looked Alethia in the eyes. Alethia understood something immediately.

"No. No. What did you see?" Alethia asked.

"Nothing," Christina murmured.

"Seriously, what did you see?" Alethia urged.

"Nothing."

"Come on Christina," Lillian said.

"Christina. Listen to me. This is important. What—did—you—see?" Alethia argued. Christina looked away and at everyone else who was silent.

"Later Alethia," Christina replied. Alethia shook her head. Jason noticed Christina's hand.

"What did you do to your hand?" he asked. She didn't answer the question. I didn't know what was up with her but something weird was going on.

"You know, I'm just going to go down to the archery range to breathe. I've had a long day," Christina replied, changing the subject and pushing past us. Jason looked after her along with Alethia. They had a silent exchange.

"What happened to Christina?" I asked. "Something is definitely wrong with her." Alethia turned to me.

"Christina's been having some problems ever since she got back while you were gone from camp. She's been having, er…," Alethia said.

"She's been having some outbursts, visions and nightmares. And she doesn't sleep well anymore. She only sleeps a few hours," Jason finished.

"Just the other night, she had a dream that caused the waves on the beach to go berserk. They were almost taller than the sand dunes," Lillian said.

"The sand dunes aren't that big," I said. "But still, that's kind of weird."

"Then the next day, there was some kind of freak weather with the wind. She thinks it's her parents causing this. I don't know how they could. My father, Zeus, is Lord of the Sky so that means he controls all air disasters. Wind especially," Alethia replied. I nodded.

"Well, I'm going to go and get some nectar and ambrosia for this arm," I said.

"I'll come with you," Jason said. "There's something I need to tell you." I looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you going to tell him about…," Alethia said.

"Yeah. He needs to know. Its better if I tell him because you know," Jason answered grimly.

"Because you've been trying to heal her," Alethia finished. Jason nodded. Jason and I began to walk. Once we were out of earshot, Jason took a deep breath and began to tell me what was wrong with her.

"While you were gone, Christina decided to go on a quest, find out more about Lynch's plans. She Iris-messaged us when she got closer to where he was. She said she'd be home in two days. But that's not what happened. She was gone for two weeks. We tried Iris-messaging her but they were all cut off like last year when you guys tried to Iris-message Alethia. When she returned, she was in terrible state and things began to get weird. She had visions, nightmares and other things. She was in the infirmary a couple of times because she had gashes everywhere when she woke up. And it still happens. What's scary is, I was with her one day and we were talking on the beach. Then she just screamed in pain, clutching her arm. When I looked at her arm, it looked like she had been stabbed out of nowhere. The next day she had cuts everywhere again. We didn't know what was happening," Jason explained. I just stared at him, not saying anything. Jason continued.

"Whenever she's in the infirmary, I'm trying to heal her but nothing really works. I mean nectar and ambrosia have some effect. They clean up some of the shallow wounds but other than that, the other wounds heal by themselves. We've tried salt water but that only heals part of the wounds which surprises me because salt water is you guy's home turf. When it's time to eat, she doesn't. Sometimes she'll eat a little bit of something but that's it." I took the information in silent shock. I kind of noticed that she was just tiny bit thinner when we were running.

"Do you guys know anything else?" I asked.

"The best we could figure out is that she was obviously tortured when she went looking for Lynch. That's probably why she was missing for two weeks. We don't know how she was tortured but it was probably mentally. I mean she hasn't gone mad. It's just that things are happening to her for no apparent reason," Jason said.

"What did Alethia mean, 'what did you see,' to Christina," I questioned, looking at Jason. He paled a bit in the face, finally speaking.

"Well recently, she's been seeing things, only they're not visions. She gets visions when she's asleep. But when she's awake, she says once in a while, a searing hot piercing pain rushes through her body and at the same time it does, she's sees something. But she won't tell us what. And she gets flashbacks in her sleep and when she's awake."

"That's bad. You know, I'll figure out what she's seeing. There's got to be a way. She can read my thoughts and speak to me in animal form so I can probably make a connection back to her," I said.

"You think you can do that? I mean there's no telling what might happen to you. Chiron's told us not to touch her at all when she's seeing things," Jason answered worriedly.

"But there's got to be a way! I can't just let my sister be like this!" I demanded.

"I know Logan, but it's Chiron's orders to not touch her," Jason said almost immediately.

"Has Lillian objected or any of her brothers and sisters?" I asked quickly.

"Yeah. Definitely Lillian. So has Alethia and Landon. Hunter almost touched her but that's when Chiron gave the direct order not to. There's days that she'll stay in her cabin and won't come out at _all_," Jason told me.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"Gods, this is bad. If we don't figure out what's going on, she's probably going to die. I can't afford to lose her. I almost lost her once," I said. "But Jason, I have to try. If she sees something and I'm with her, I'm going to find out what she's seeing."

"Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you. I've tried telling you but if you insist it's the only way, then so be it. Good luck," Jason said. I nodded.

"Is that all that you needed to tell me?" I questioned.

"Yeah. If you don't mind, I'm going to the archery range and see what Christina's up to. You know, make sure she's ok," he answered.

"All right. See ya Jason," I said.

"See ya." I watched him as he walked. I thought about everything that he had told me. I needed a break from all of this. I went to my one of my favorite spots in Camp Half-Blood, the beach.

* * *

**A/N: And there it is! Here's the first chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review and subscribe!**


	2. Chariot Racing

**Christina:**

Once I left Logan, Alethia, Jason and the others, I tried not to think about my visions and nightmares. When Logan had asked me if I was ok, I had lied to my closest brother. I wasn't fine. I didn't want him to know what had been happening to me. I was hoping that he wouldn't freak out and try to protect me like he always does.

I reached the archery range but didn't practice archery. Instead I sat down and watched as the Ares and Apollo kids shot. I heard someone behind me come and sit down.

"Christina, what happened to your hand?" asked the person next to me.

"Nothing Jason," I answered, recognizing his voice.

"Uh huh. Yeah, nothing hurt my hand," he said, unconvinced. I gave him a sideways glance. "Really, what did you do to your hand?"

I didn't answer except for look down at the linen I had used to wrap it. I had wrapped it terribly and the wound hadn't stopped bleeding because the linen was completely red and starting to drip blood being so thin. Jason took my hand softly without my permission and unwrapped it slowly. I winced a bit. When it was completely unwrapped I looked down and saw it was still bleeding. It was completely red and raw around the edges. A pretty disgusting sight.

"What happened Christina?" he asked. I sighed.

"I grabbed the spear a wrong way." He looked confused so I explained to him about the Lernaean Hydra.

"Really? Wow. I thought that a serpent that big didn't even exist," Jason said. "So you're saying your sword turned into a spear?"

"Yeah." I took out my sword with my good hand and flipped Trident. It changed into a spear. Jason whistled.

"Nice." He examined my hand some more, making sure it wasn't infected. His hand was so warm and tentative when he touched, I couldn't believe it was him. He took out a canteen of nectar.

"This might hurt Christina since it hasn't been cleaned out."

"Yeah, thanks for the notice," I replied sarcastically. He shook his head but poured some nectar on my bloody wound. I flinched so hard and started shaking that Jason had to hold my hand steady. I looked down at the white scar.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem." We watch as one of the Ares kids was getting ready to shoot. But another one of his brothers was messing with him and knocked right into him at the same time he shot. The Ares kid fell and we ducked as the arrow went flying over our head, impaling itself in a tree behind us. The Ares kid got up and started fighting with his brother.

"Hey! Knock it off you two!" scolded Liam, one of Jason's brothers. "You could've killed Jason or Christina!" They both looked over and saw us. The kid that fell I recognized. It was Tristan. His brother was Abel. Tristan snorted.

"Yeah right. It's not like Christina can do anything with the condition she's in." I stood up, anger boiling in my chest as I held Trident in sword form.

"You got something against me? Just because of my little episodes doesn't mean I'm still not strong enough to kick your butt." Jason stood next to me, holding his arm out in front.

"Whoa. Hold it Christina. This isn't the time," he said.

"No, no. It's cool. Let her take me on. Then we'll see what condition she's in after I win," Tristan sneered.

"Dude, you're so asking for it," I growled.

"Whatever mentally crazy girl," he taunted. "At least I'm not the one who was tortured because no one can do that to me."

I pushed past Jason, anger flailing in my chest but he caught up with me and held me back as Liam held Tristan back. I ripped free of Jason grasp and lunged at Tristan. I slashed with Trident, cutting his cheek. He howled in rage and broke free of Liam, trying a strike of his own. I countered and returned a blow, cutting his arm. I spun around and kicked him in the chest and he fell on his bottom. I was about to slash down but Jason caught my sword arm.

"Christina, stop right now before things get out of hand," he told me. I struggled against him but he took my sword from my hand and held me back. Tristan stood and backed away.

"This isn't over Christina," he growled. Then he turned and left with Abel.

Jason let go of me and returned Trident which was in bracelet form.

"Breathe Christina, breathe," Jason said, trying to calm me. I turned to face Jason.

"Wh-why did I just attack Tristan?" I asked.

"What? What do you mean? You attacked him because he was getting on your nerves. You got angry with him," Jason said confused.

"No. I didn't mean to get mad at him. I just…everything just went blank. I felt angry with him for some reason for accidentally shooting the arrow in our direction. I didn't mean to attack. I was…no. No. This can't be happening again. No not again!" I said, panic filling my chest. "I was manipulated again!" Jason's eyes widened.

"Oh gods. This is bad," he said. He grabbed me as my knees buckled and my vision went black.

* * *

While I was out, I had a dream. Everything was completely black except for a throne of fused bones in front of me, glowing white.

_ "Bring him to us_," said a voice. I looked around but of course I couldn't see anything. The voice sounded familiar but I couldn't pinpoint exactly who the voice belonged to.

_ "You knew I'm looking for him. But since you've led me to him, this will be easier_," continued to voice._ "Betray the camp and kill him. My master will reward you greatly when you bring his body to him. Do so and you'll be relieved of me. If you don't, then I shall keep you in your tormented state and make things harder. I will kill him myself if you can't do it. This is a warning."_ Then I fell.

* * *

I came back around a few minutes later; my head feeling like it was going to split. I saw Jason kneeling next to, his hand on my forehead with a worried look on his face. Liam was nearby talking with someone that sounded strangely familiar.

"Not this again," I groaned. The pain in my head eased.

"Thank the gods you're still alive. You nearly stopped breathing and your body temperature dropped so low, the grass around you turned to frost," Jason said. He helped me sit up. I looked around and saw that Liam was talking to Logan. When Logan saw me awake, he walked over.

"How you feeling?"

"Ugh. Sick to my stomach," I replied.

"Did you have any visions?" he asked. I tensed.

"What? How did you...," my voice trailed off and I looked at Jason. He held my gaze confidently.

"You told him?" I asked in disbelief. I wasn't angry. I was just in a bit of shock. How much had he told Logan?

"Yeah. He was going to find out one way or another. So I decided to tell him early," Jason answered. I nodded, but still in disbelief.

"Did you have a vision?" Logan asked again. I nodded but I didn't tell him about it because I wasn't ready to. When Logan realized I wasn't going to tell him, he didn't push me. Instead, he got up and left. After a few minutes, I stood and began walking towards the cabins.

I sat down on my bed, thinking about my little vision. I was considering going to sleep but I stopped myself. The last thing I needed was more dreams that tortured me. Instead, I walked to the Athena cabin, grabbed some drawing paper, pencils and different colored pens and sat down by the window. I designed a step-by-step chariot and once I had finished that and was satisfied, I created the decoration on it. We were going to need one because tomorrow morning was the chariot race. When the conch horn sounded in the distance for dinner, I had just finished. Putting the drawings on my bed, I hurried to dinner.

I sat at the Poseidon table after making my burnt offering and Logan slid in next to me.

"I heard that there's a chariot race tomorrow. Want to be teammates?" he asked.

"Sure. I was already planning on having you as the other person in my chariot. Just to let you know, I've I already designed the whole entire thing. We just need to build it," I said.

"You have? Dang. All right, I'll help you after dinner," Logan replied. Sure enough, he did.

Whhile everyone else attended the Sing Along in the amphitheater, we worked together on building the chariot. We finished building and decorating just in time and gave our horses a groom. Then we hit the cabin.

"Wow, it looks different," Logan said. I had arranged to cabin so that two out of three bunk beds were filled. Last year, I slept on the top bunk and he got the bottom. This year, he had his own bunk bed and I had my own, leaving our third one empty.

"Yeah, just arranged it so you had your own and I wouldn't have to hear you shift around below me," I teased. He smiled and we both got ready and climb into bed.

* * *

I had a hard time sleeping, afraid of more tormented dreams.

"There's no need to be afraid of dreams tonight my daughter," said a voice. Somehow I had managed to have drifted off into sleep. I opened my eyes in the dream and saw Athena.

"Your mother is correct. Luckily we managed to stop a nightmare from coming. Tonight you'll sleep in peace for once," said a man's voice behind Athena. The man came into view and I saw it Logan and my dad, Poseidon.

"Why can't the gods interfere in my dreams and stop the nightmares every night. They're torturing me and they're scary. Why can't you do anything about it?" I asked.

"Because, you demigods must forge your own path and destiny. You know that. You know that we can't interfere directly, not even in dreams. Only once in a while. We know what your nightmares and visions are," Athena said.

"I know but can't you please stop the nightmares and visions or just go and stop to person whose doing this to me. The camp looks at me like I'm a freak because of my episodes!" I said.

"No they don't. They fear for you Christina. You are their strongest camper and they need you for whatever is going to happen next. You are the god's biggest bond also. We told you this before," Poseidon said.

"You said at the summer solstice last year that I won't be expecting any help from you or Athena," I growled, remembering. "Why are you here?"

"To warn you and let you sleep in peace for once my daughter," Athena said grimly.

"Warn me about what?" I asked suspiciously. "And sleep in peace? Yeah, I bet you anything that when this dream is over, a nightmare will come."

"Warn you that you're soon going to fight for your life and for the sake of the camp. You'll be fighting against some invisible enemy that's causing you to feel the way you do. Something or some god is in you, controlling who you are. Once that thing breaks free, it will try to destroy everything you love. You must fight it," Poseidon said.

"How can I fight something I can't see?!" I asked in frustration.

"Think Christina. Use your senses and your feeling when the thing inside you breaks free. Trust me, you'll have to rely on your instincts even though you haven't ever since you were tortured," Athena informed.

"Oh yeah?" I said, testing her. "Why didn't you help me when I was tortured? You don't know how much pain I went through!" I yelled.

"Christina, it hurt your mother to see you go through all that pain. She never wanted that to happen. Your mother and I guided you home safely when you broke free from Lynch and Hades," Poseidon said. I looked at Athena.

"You're kidding. You've got to be kidding. There is no way that you knew what I went through," I replied.

"Trust me. I, your mother and all the other gods watched in horror and felt your pain. After they tortured you, your mother drove _those_ three crazy and Zeus killed the two gorgons with his lightning bolt. Somehow, Hades brought them back even though they faded and left Medusa alone. Demeter and Dionysus sent vines to strangle the other three that had tortured you. Hera and Aphrodite together turned two lovesick. Hephaestus sent an automaton which managed to kill only a few monsters and one demigod before the enemy took it down. And Artemis," Poseidon shook his head. "Artemis turned six boys into stags which she wounded with her arrows before turning them back. Three died of their wounds. After that, I flooded their camp site, making them move. Only two drowned."

"You killed eleven enemy demigods and drove three crazy?!" I asked in disbelief, counting it up. Athena nodded. I shook my head.

"Now that we've warned you, we must go. Good luck on the chariot race," Athena said. "If you don't mind, I'll be rooting for the other Athena charioteers since you're with Logan." I raised an eyebrow in mock amusement.

"Don't worry. It's still night and we'll protect you for the rest of the night from nightmares. Remember what we said," Poseidon added.

"Fine," I answered. They disappeared and everything went blank as I slept peacefully for the first time in a _long_ time.

* * *

"Charioteers, get ready!" Chiron shouted.

It was around ten in the morning and the air was crisp and pleasant. Logan had gotten up early in the morning to give the horses on last groom. With their pelts gleaming, our chariot looked absolutely fresh and beautiful. The decoration on the side was an owl flying over huge, thundering, dark waves. The designs looked amazing.

"Surprises and nasty tricks are allowed as long as they don't kill. Prepare your mark and good luck!" Chiron said.

"Ok, here's the plan. You're going to fight off any other chariots as I drive because I need to concentrate. Watch out for the Hephaestus, Apollo and Ares cabin. They always got some nasty tricks up their sleeves. Also, watch out for the Athena cabin while you're at it," I told him. He snorted.

"Watch out for the Athena cabin? You're a child of Athena. More like they should watch out for me and you."

I laughed.

"Just focus on fighting while I drive this chariot."

"Charioteers! On you mark, get set…go!" Chiron yelled. Our horses started so fast that I had to quickly wrap my hands around the reins tight while Logan had to grab hold of the rail. As we sped down the track, I saw the Apollo chariot come up with Andrew driving and Jason fighting who was, by the way, an amazing fighter. He had fought somewhat differently but was still pretty good. Jason and Logan went one-on-one battle just as the Hephaestus cabin came up on our left. I cursed.

"Logan!" I warned. I wrapped the reins in one hand and grabbed my shield, raising it in time as a first year camper struck.

"I'm going to pulverize you big time!" he yelled, smirking with confidence.

"Good luck with that!" I yelled back. I slammed him in the chest and he stumbled.

"Hold on tight Logan!" I said. I told the horses that when I said go, they needed to burst into full speed. As the Apollo and Hephaestus' chariots closed on either side of us, I waited for the right time.

"_Go,"_ I thought in my head.

Our horses burst into full speed, pulling ahead as the Apollo and Hephaestus cabin tried to slam into our chariot. Instead, they hit one another and both people went tumbling out as the horses reared and took off.

"Yes!" I heard Logan celebrate. We turned the first corner and continued to speed ahead. As we were rounding the second turn, Ares and Demeter started to catch up. Sadly, the Ares cabin took out the Demeter and continued to go after us.

"One more lap, sadly," I said.

"No worries. I'll cover you as much as possible," Logan grinned. I smiled, wondering how this kid who stated the obvious and fought with me last year, came to be this brother of mine that was actually concerned and protected me as much as possible.

The Ares cabin got close and I saw the fighter was Sophia while the driver was Marina. Sophia grinned maliciously and threw a grappling hook which caught on our rail. Logan tried to dislodge it but with so much pressure on the front and back of it, he couldn't. As the Ares cabin used us to pull them forward, the Dionysus and Hermes cabin began to make up their loss of time. Logan held onto a rail and raised his sword, desperately cutting the rope of the grappling hook. We lurched forward and began to gain speed but the Ares cabin was already close. Logan grabbed the rest of the hook, took aim at the Ares cabins wheels, and then threw with all he had. It was perfect. It hit the axle and their chariot crumbled. The two Ares kids yelled and jumped free, onto the grass just in time. The Dionysus cabin ran right into the carnage while the Hermes cabin had to swerve to avoid it.

"Perfect aim Logan. Nice," I congratulated.

"Thanks." We turned the first turn and the Hermes cabin was left in dust. We heard fighting and yelling and saw dust. The Athena chariot burst through the dust and we saw the two Hermes kids jump out of their chariot as it went up in green flames.

"Oh man," I said. The Athena cabin came after us and our horses began to tire out.

"This is bad," Logan said. The Athena cabin caught up and I saw Lillian driving and Hunter as the fighter.

"Ha! Thought you'd win didn't you?" Hunter laughed at us.

"Sure as Hades did!" Logan yelled.

I wrapped the reins in one hand and took out Trident. Lillian struck and I deflected. She smiled and I feinted a strike to her head. She ducked and countered. I saw Logan out of peripheral view fighting Hunter. I decided to go into defense against Lillian. I urged the horses to go faster and they did.

We both turned the last turn, coming up towards the finish line. I pushed ahead by like an inch. We got closer and closer and I could hear everybody on the sidelines shouting and cheering. Then we passed the line a millisecond before the Athena chariot did, winning the race. Lillian and Hunter got some, 'Awwww,' from the rest of the Athena cabin. I jumped out of the chariot and so did Logan. Lillian got out and I hugged her. I high-fived Logan. We went up to Chiron who was waiting to bestow the laurels.

After the race, Logan and I went to the arena to do some practicing. As we fought we talked about little things.

"So how was school going before you got attacked by monsters," I asked as I struck towards his stomach.

"Not so good," he answered, deflecting.

"What happened?"

"Oh this one girl named Avery has been bullying me all year. I mean I've had some great comebacks that shut her up but she keeps coming back for more. So like last week, we were in the pool room and she made me angry. My mind goes blank and the next thing I know, she in the water, the ground is soaked and the wall that was near her is completely wet. The other kids were saying that a funnel of water swirled around me and then a wave came out of nowhere, hit her and dragged her into the pool and underwater until she came up for breath. Then I got called into the principal office for the 'misuse' of school property again," Logan explained. He ducked as I sent my sword whistling over his head.

"Again?" I questioned. He nodded.

"After winter break, I got suspended and then grounded by my mom for blowing up a water fountain in her face. But hey, she was asking for it and it happened on accident. Talk about a nasty wet surprise," he told me and I slashed his leg.

He cursed silently.

"Wow Logan. Blowing up a water fountain? Really?" I said.

"Hey, it was on accident," he defended as he feinted a strike to the head and then cut my arm. We continued to fight until lunch and then after lunch against the Apollo cabin. I went to my cabin but little did I know what was about to happen next.

* * *

**A/N: So I know it's my fault I haven't posted in like a few days and I'm really sorry. I just got back from the States two nights ago and after a ten hour flight and a two hour layover, jetlag is taking it's toll. And thank you Yanksrock615 for being the first person to review The Three Paths. Thank you!**


	3. Really Weird Things

**Christina:**

I reached my cabin with Logan right behind me. I went into the bathroom and rinsed off. When I was done, I changed into a blue tank top and some shorts while Logan showered. Once he had finished, he found me laying on the couch in deep thought about my warning from Athena and Poseidon. He sat down on the bed and stared at the pictures on our wall of Lillian, me and him along with Acacia, Alec and Kyra from our quest last summer. After a few seconds, he broke the silence.

"Remember when you scared Alec the night before we found Alethia and he screamed like a complete girl and hid?"

I gave him a grudging smile.

"Yeah. And do you remember when we got back, Acacia's body caught fire at the amphitheater and everyone thought she was going to die while Sophia screamed and got a bucket of water?"

"Oh gods yeah. I remember that. That was hilarious," he laughed. We sat in more silence thinking about the funny moments we had together.

After five minutes, I began to feel nauseous for some reason. I stood up quickly and Logan watched me intently as I walked to the side of the bed. I stood there for a moment, facing Logan, clutching the bed post. Then I doubled over. Logan stood abruptly and a searing hot pain raced through my body. I screamed so loud, I was sure it was heard through the camp. While the pain raced through my body, I saw images. I screamed again. I heard yelling outside our cabin.

In my images, I saw a woman with blonde hair, blue eyes and tan sort of. She looked really familiar. The woman smiled at me cruelly.

"I see you've made your choice of not killing _him_," the woman said.

"There's not enough time between one day," I managed to say in my image.

"Oh there is always time to kill. I see you're close to him and other campers. Now I know how to bring your strong spirit down. Kill him at my command or I'll break you and kill him myself."

"Never. You'll never be able to touch him," I growled. Another searing hot pain, worse than before pierced my body and I screamed in agony. I saw images that showed the camp in flames and some campers going mad. I saw horrible tortures and some of my friends being killed. I looked around for the person I needed to protect but didn't see him.

"Kill him yourself and bring his body to my master or I shall kill you and him," said the woman's voice. "You will watch him with deep agony and fear as I strip the very life from him. His death will be painful, gruesome and very slow."

"Who are you? What do you want with me? Why me?" I cried.

"I won't tell you who I am. You are the god's strongest bonds. Kill you or get you to join us, the gods will be weakened. Then we can overrun your camp and Mount Olympus. If we kill you or you join us, the only person standing in our way is _him_. Like I said, do it or I will tear you down like never before," continued to woman's voice.

The woman laughed and I cried out in more pain. My eyesight turned blood red and something disgusting, warm and gooey spread across my skin. It felt like blood. I shrieked with complete fear. Burning pain so hot, it felt like lava, exploded in me. Black spots danced in my blood red eyesight and I felt deep agony as my body seemed to feel like it was on fire. I gave another ear-piercing scream in anguish. My knees slowly buckled and I knelt as the woman laughed some more.

"Leave me alone!" I snarled.

I heard yelling from Jason or Theseus and I couldn't make out their words but I was pretty sure they were asking what the hell I was saying.

_"Stop talking aloud girl, or I will hurt you ten times more. You're causing suspicion,"_ said the female's voice.

I screamed, clutching my back, opposite of my navel as if I had been stabbed.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

_"I said stop taking aloud!"_

"NO!" I shouted again, holding my stomach this time as I was stabbed in the front.

I grasped the bed post and heard it crack and I gave a blood curdling scream and hit the ground on all fours finally. I was breathing heavily and I was so disoriented and in pain, I didn't know where I was exactly and I was dizzy.

Finally, my eyesight began to clear. The images faded and an electrical spark ran down my spine as the Poseidon cabin came back into view. As the shock ran down my spine, Logan's hand that was on my back drew back quickly and I had a feeling he saw what I saw. I tried to stand but I fell back so hard, that I grabbed Logan's bed for support.

"Whoa! Take it easy," Logan said. I could tell he was really nervous and concerned. My face was beaded with sweat and I was shaking really bad. There were campers standing outside the doorway and I heard footsteps come in. I looked over and saw Jason. I locked eyes with him but almost looked away immediately because there was this look I didn't understand.

I cried out as pain wretched my body again. I tightened my grip on Logan's bed, cracking it some more due to the strength I have from animal forms. My grip got tighter and I gasped for breath as another image flashed before my eyes. I saw the woman smiling and I felt like she was in my body as she tried to break free, trying to break my spirit and tear it apart completely. I yelled and the pain abruptly left my body. I collapsed onto my knees again, still clutching the bedpost so tight, I realized that it had split in half almost.

The campers around the cabin were staring at me in horror. I winced as another throbbing pain ran through my body. Wave after wave raced through my body, less painful than the last. The last wave raced through my body and I was so weak that I nearly passed out. Jason knelt next to me and so did Logan. I struggled to stand again but a wave of nausea rushed over me. I managed to hold it down though.

I groaned, clutching my chest. I stood shakily and Jason helped me. Chiron was standing in the doorway, his eyes dark with worry. Jason eased me onto the bed and Chiron walked over to Logan and they talked and Logan from time to time looked over at me. Jason checked for any injuries as I put my head against the bedpost, shaking. The campers were staring at me still in shock. After about five minutes, Chiron walked over.

"We need to take her to the infirmary. Will you do so Jason?" he said. Jason nodded and I was to stand but I collapsed heavily onto the bed. Horrible pain had shot through my body.

"Can't…stand…pain…horrible…," I muttered, shaking violently and clutching the bedpost again. I tried to stand _again_ and I collapsed but Jason caught me this time. He picked me up in his arms and walked towards the door. Eyes heavy, I stared at my concerned, faithful twin in the eyes as we passed him. Jason walked out of the Poseidon cabin and towards the infirmary. As he walked, campers made a clear path. Lillian and Alethia were watching me carefully and I passed Acacia who had her mouth covered in complete disbelief. Everything drifted in and out of my vision and I gave a gurgled sound. Jason and I reached the infirmary and as carefully as he could, he put me onto a bed. I was still shaky a bit but Jason calmed me down.

"What happened and what did you see?" he asked me once I had stopped.

"I saw—," I stopped abruptly and winced as pain rushed through my body. I tried to explain again but more pain rushed through my body.

"Can't…explain. Try…to…pain rushes…through…body," I managed to say.

"Christina, try to explain it quickly."

"A…woman—," I cried out in pain. "She's…looking…for…someone…found him and—," I stopped again and breathed hard as pain ran through my body, more intense.

"…she wants…me…she wants…me…kill him. Gods…say…someone else…acting…upon me… and this…woman…will break…free. They don't…know who it…is but…Athena and Poseidon…said—," I took a deep breath and grasped my chest as pain shot fiercely through my body.

"What did they say?" he asked intently.

"That she'll break—," I gasped, "my spirit and I'll have to—," I wailed, trying to endure the terrible agony, "fight her which is basically me," I managed to finish. The pain began to ease and Jason laid a hand on my forehead, pushing the hair softly from my face.

"Rest Christina. You need to rest. We'll figure this out. What you just told me is important and I'll talk with Logan about it. Trust me, we'll figure something out," Jason said. He got up and as soon as he was gone, I blacked out which brought more pain and visions.

* * *

"You want to feel more pain? Stop talking about you little problem with me," said a voice. I opened my eyes and groaned. I was back in the same place.

"Not again. Please, why this place? Why?" I said. I was in the Fields of Punishment, watching all the tortures. I walked around and kept seeing endless, horrifying tortures. I closed my eyes and tried to shut out the screaming of pain and the howls of the Furies and monsters. But I couldn't. I opened my eyes again and I turned around in a full circle until I was facing the woman in a flowing black dress.

"Stop sharing what's wrong with you girl unless you want to come here and see and listen to everything over and over again," said the woman.

"Why won't you tell me your name?" I asked.

"Because if I do, you'll figure everything out and tell the rest of your precious camp so you can get help," replied the woman. She waved her hand and my eyesight became blurry. When it came back into focus again, we standing in a field with a campsite nearby.

"The rest of the Olympians did this. They killed eleven of our warriors, drove a few mad and turned several into animals for a few minutes. I know they did. Christina couldn't have the power to do that," said a voice that made me cringe because I recognized it. I walked towards the campsite to find a boy with blonde hair, blue eyes and a bow and quiver full of arrows on his back talking to another kid. I knew the blonde kid. He was someone I had once trusted but turned his back and betrayed me. It was Lynch Fuller from the Apollo cabin.

"How do we know that? Christina was already powerful enough to create a big shield that stopped us from attacking her before Artemis came last year," commented the kid.

"Dominick, she had help from a _goddess_. The shield was nothing because she passed out afterwards," replied Lynch.

"But she still created it!" Dominick answered. Lynch's eyes flared.

"You're crossing the line, Dominick. Are you still loyal to the Olympians? Or are you loyal to us? If I remembered correctly, you _pleaded_ your case to join us. Now that you have, do you miss your old camp buddies?" Lynch challenged.

"No. I hate that camp. I had to put up with Christina and the others and I'm sick of Christina's brother Logan. I'm sick of hearing the stories of Greek heroes and signing the stupid songs. I'm tired of listening to Chiron and all the stupid prophecies that we receive. You know that. That is why I pledge my case to you. I want to see them and Mount Olympus torn down. I want power and respect and not be at the bottom like always," Dominick growled.

"Than you better stop defending them," Lynch answered. "But that's beside the point. They flooded our last campsite and there is no way Christina could do that after she was mentally tortured. It was the rest of the Olympians. We've been told that Christina is the main bond. Bring her to our side and there is no one standing in our way except for her stupid brother. And he's not that strong. She is a lot stronger than he is. Christina could easily defeat him until he would beg for mercy. Then we could use Christina to tear the Olympians down because it would be easier for her to do."

"Why are we using Christina? She told you she wasn't joining," Dominick stated nervously.

"I already told you. Don't you ever use your ears? We're using her because she is the main bond and since she hates Athena and Poseidon, we could get her on our side and it would be easier for her to take out Poseidon and Athena. I mean come on, she took Ares on once and kicked his butt major time. She nearly attacked Dionysus at camp before. She's stronger and it's much easier for her and she has the courage to attack, the bravery to make her threats to the gods when she knows she can be blasted into nothing. But the gods are too scared to do that because they're afraid of offending Poseidon and Athena. She may be strong physically and mentally but I can easily manipulate her because she trusted me," Lynch explained impatiently.

"Oh, right."

"Now leave so I can talk to Hades," Lynch said, waving his hand. Dominick nodded and left.

"So you see? Our plan is successful. You may try to stop us but we'll break you and get you to join us or you can die begging for mercy. It is easy to manipulate you. Your mental torture was nothing compared to what I could've done," said the woman, appearing in front of me. "But since you shared what's going on, you'll have to be punished until you can learn," continued the woman, smiling harshly.

I backed away and but she raised her arm and I screamed in terror. I dropped to the ground, screaming and wreathing around as I tried to get the images out of my head. Then the ground opened and the earth swallowed me.

* * *

I awoke, to find Jason, Logan, Chiron, Lillian and Alethia around my bed. Jason was patting my forehead with a cool wash cloth. I was sweaty and when I tried to breath, I couldn't. My chest felt like it was closed off, like an invisible hand was stopping me. I seized the little metal bars that support the stretch I was on and I clutched it, choking. I could feel my veins popping out in my neck from the strain. I struggled to breathe and when I felt the grasp around my chest loosen, I panted for breath, finally being able to breathe.

My body was racked with coughs though; my chest feeling like it was deflated and going to burst. I screamed with pain and coughed blood up. Jason grabbed my chin tightly and Logan yelled at Jason to let go as he pulled back. I thrashed as he held my chin tightly and I felt my coughs get stuck in my throat. I strained, grabbing his wrist tightly as I felt my shoulder pop.

"Stop struggling and breathe through your nose," he growled.

I strained but slowly began to breathe through my nose. The coughs in my throat ceased to exist, leaving me shaking but it felt dry. I gasped with pain and Jason pressed right under my chin. He finally let go and I tried to steady my breathing to keep me calm.

"Jason! What did you do that for!" Logan yelled.

"It was to get her from choking. A little trick that Lynch," he spat that name out like it was poison, "taught me."

I sat up and Lillian knelt next to me with Logan still glaring in Jason's direction.

"Why did this have to happen to me?" I croaked. I sounded like I was losing my voice. Probably from all the screaming in pain. Jason put a hand on my back.

"I don't know but everything's going to be ok," he said. Logan continued to glower in his direction. I rubbed my eyes and looked at Chiron who was staring at me sadly. I took deep steady breaths.

"What did you see?" Alethia asked. I was about to answer but I stopped myself. "_Since you shared what's going on, you'll have to be punished until you can learn_," echoed the woman's voice in my head.

"I don't…I can't talk about it," I answered finally.

"Yes you can. It's just us that knows the whole story," Alethia replied.

"No! You don't understand! If I tell you what's going on, I'll be tortured even more! You really want that to happen to me?" I yelled. Alethia's eyes flared.

"Well I'm sorry if you can't! Maybe you should've told us a long time ago!" she yelled back.

"I didn't want to then! I didn't know what was going to happen. Maybe I should've never told you about the dreams, visions or anything else I said! You don't know what it's like to watch your former friend torture you mentally until you almost die Alethia! You don't know the pain I went through not just mentally but I was emotionally hurt! You know how hard it is to believe your former friend is going to hurt you? Planning on torturing you and killing you? Lynch betrayed us and you know it deep down. You keep thinking he'll come back. But he won't! He'll never come back. Face it Alethia, Lynch chose his own path and you're a part of it or you're not. There is no turning back. But maybe you don't know that because you still have a soft spot for him!" I shouted, my anger rising. I knew I had gone too far because her body crackled with electricity.

"Yeah, maybe you shouldn't have told me about your little visions and all that. Lynch still has a chance to come back. Nothing is too late. Lynch is still here, isn't he. He's just different. He can turn back whenever he wants. And yeah, maybe I do have a soft spot because I know he can change unlike you! When someone turns on you, you automatically stop having any feelings for them! But how do you know that deep down, you still do have feelings and yet you just don't want to give it a chance or even bother?! Oh yeah, that's, right, YOU'RE BLINDED BY YOUR OWN FATE!" Alethia answered.

"And you the one to talk about changing! You were always stubborn and you always will be. Once you choose you path, you live it or you die for it. Turning back isn't an option unless you can possibly change it. And when you turn evil, you can't change it! The Titans are evil. Maybe some aren't as evil as others and have helped humanity but does that change their evilness? No it doesn't. You choose your path, you live it or you die because your helpless!" I hissed.

"You know what? Your parents are right about you. You are just too blind to see anything. They help you in ways that you are too stubborn to know about or even care. But you can change the course of your path. It's like a river over stones. The water can choose to go over it or it can change its course and go around it. Maybe Lynch has taken his course but will find his way around the stone and join us!" Alethia said.

"But his life isn't a river and a stone! You can go over it or around it but you can't move the stone! What if the stone is too big? What if you can't pass it? You're stuck. You can't stop the river from flowing. You can't force the way the water flows in the opposite direction. It goes in the way that is carved for it. And if you're stuck, all the water builds up and overflows. It doesn't care where it goes. Once you're overflowed you don't care what you do. If you move that stone, it will eventually be carried with you. It's like killing someone and then you having to deal with their death for the rest of your life unless you can physically bring them back. And if your evil, death doesn't matter to you, only power Alethia! You're too blind and stubborn to know that!" I yelled.

"Fine then! What if Lynch can't change? What if he can't come back? So what?! He doesn't come back or change then I'm changing and going to him. Just like you said, he chooses his path and you're a part of it or you're not. So I'm going to be a part of it even if it means I'm on the wrong side!" Alethia shouted.

She stormed out of the infirmary and I just stared after her, about to say something really harsh. She slammed the door shut and panic, anger and sadness began to build up. What if Alethia did join Lynch? What if she stayed on his side and if there was a war, what if I had to fight her? All this emotion continued building up until I thought I couldn't handle. But I tried to push aside the emotions and focus on other things.

"So…um, why can't you tell us again?" Jason asked nervously.

"Because if I do, I'll have horrible dreams and pain and be torture completely," I answered. Jason nodded. I sat there in silence, feeling helpless. Finally, I swung my legs over the side of the bed and tried to stand. I stumbled and Logan caught me.

"I don't think it's—," Logan started.

"No. I need to keep up with training and all my activities. I can't stay here and be helpless," I interrupted.

"Christina, you're not strong enough," Logan answered.

"I have to be Logan. What am I suppose to do? Sit here and twiddle my thumbs while Lynch is out there recruiting demigods we don't know about? Recruiting gods and titans that could and are planning to destroy the western civilization?" I said, looking him in the eyes threatening. He held my gaze and I knew the trick wouldn't work anymore.

"Fine then. You've always seemed to amuse me with the fact that you won't rest until you can do something about a situation," Logan chuckled.

Chiron and the others watched me as Logan helped me walk out of the infirmary. He walked me to my cabin and I began to feel better after being out in the sunlight. I changed into a fresh pair of clothes and went straight to the arena, Logan on my heels. We reached the arena and decided to teach the Hermes cabin sword-play since they had nothing better to do. Logan and some of the Athena kids had just recently kicked their butt so they weren't too anxious to go against Logan again and me. After a few hours, the conch horn sounded in the distance and we went to go eat. Once dinner was finished, Logan and I went to the amphitheater and sang the songs.

I changed into a tank top and a pair of shorts and climbed into bed. Logan was sitting on the couch, staring into space with a disturbed look. Finally, he got into bed and we both fell asleep to the sound of waves crashing on the beach in the cabin. But my sleep was ruined with nightmares.

* * *

**A/N: Please review and subscribe. And honestly I'm very confused as to why you have more views instead of reviews. LOL. Anyways, I will not post the FOURTH CHAPTER until I have at least 5 reviews! No pressure. LOL But please do so! Thanks!**

**~~~Christina-Selene**


	4. Alethia Makes Things Twice As Weird

**A/N: I'm finally off grounding! And I'm so happy! Haha...anyways, I will update as much as possible for you readers!**

**~~~~Christina-Selene**

* * *

**Christina:**

"Duck! Attack! Feigned a strike to the leg!" I commanded two days later. I was teaching the Apollo cabin how to fight in the trees. I came up with a tree-jumping technique a few years after I had arrived at camp. And trust me, it helped a lot of campers in Capture the Flag.

I had also been teaching this new girl named Maylene. Logan and I had rescued her yesterday and she wasn't exactly stable. If you made her angry, colorful dust, beams of light and sparkles would circle around her. And if you touched her, you'd be shocked unconscious and in the infirmary for three days. Anyways, she became so frustrated with the fact that she couldn't exactly leap to the next tree, I sent her to the cabins before she could hurt somebody with her body pixie dust. I watched as she walked off to the Apollo cabin. Gods know why she was staying there. Maybe she had a connection to it. I watched as the rest of the Apollo kids trained in the trees.

"Whoa! Slow down there Mica. Liam…no, you cannot jump to the ground from that high up unless you want to break both your legs. And Jason try…Tandran stop trying to cut Andrew's tree branch off!" I finished, yelling at her.

"Awwww. I want him to fall so I can get back at him!" she answered.

"Ha-ha like that's ever going to happen. I managed to cut yours when you weren't looking. Talk about being sneaky!" Andrew cut in.

"I'm going to get you for that!" she told him, chasing him around from branch to branch.

"Oh gods. I hope that none of them will fall," I murmured to Logan who had just walked up, smiling.

"You're doing great though. Kicked my butt in it major time," he said.

"Yeah. Mica what are you doing?!" I said looking at her like she was crazy. She was hanging upside down from her legs, swinging to and fro.

"Dude, I'm swinging."

"If you fall, I'm not going to be the first to rush you to the infirmary. You know by instinct that's not a good idea," I joked. She stopped swinging and pulled herself up.

"Jason, if you're going to make that leap, lean more to the right before you jump left. Push off the tree," I instructed. He nodded and did as he was told. He managed to make the jump just barely.

"Push off more next time. But still, that was great!" I added.

"All right!" he answered. They continued and while I talked with Logan.

"You know, I had a dream last night that I think you should hear about," Logan told me.

"Oh no. Judging by your face, it wasn't good," I sad nervously.

"No it wasn't. Poseidon came to me in the dream and warned me that someone or something was looking for me. He said that that someone or something was going to break free and if you didn't fight it, everything would be lost. He also warned that something was going to happen that could possibly change your friendship or my friendship with someone," he explained. I stood there in silence. It was almost like the one Poseidon and Athena had warned me about.

"I don't know Logan. I would have to piece together the information. Right now, I've got other problems to worry about like LIAM OVER THERE! I SEE YOU! Knock it off!" I shouted, using my peripheral view.

"What?! I'm not doing anything!" he shouted back teasingly.

"Uh huh, yeah!" I answered sarcastically. "Because I'm not about to jump!"

He swore under his breath about how I seemed to have eyes on the back of my head. I shook my head and Logan chuckled. Then I tensed. I felt a presence behind me and I heard a twig crack. I spun around, unsheathing my sword which I stuck the point under someone's chin.

"Whoa, not cool! But how did you know I was coming up behind you?" said Hunter, staring down at my sword.

"Dude, you're louder than a monster. And what the heck is in your hand. No, no. That is not cool. Hunter!" I scolded. He grinned like crazy.

"Ha! You know what I was going to do!" he said. Of course I did. He had three live spiders in his hand that he was suppose to stick on me. And being the daughter of Athena, I had a fear of spiders. What surprised me was the fact he wasn't scared of spiders since he was my brother.

"I am so going to get you now. That is the fourth time you've done that!" I replied. His eyes widened and he dropped the spiders and ran in a circle around Logan. I chased him once around and then went the other way. He yelled as I surprised him. I got him in a headlock and gave him a knuckle-head.

"Hey, you're messing up my hair!" he complained.

"It's not like you ever make it look nice," I teased.

"Aw come on. Now I have to brush it again. I'm suppose to look nice for someone," he joked.

"What, did you find yourself a girl?" I asked in a sweet voice.

"No! I just brushed it, that's all," Hunter gasped. I laughed and released him. He rubbed his head.

"Jeez sister, you give hard knuckle-heads." I shook my head and I continued to watch the others practice. Liam scrambled from branch to branch and when he tried to jump, he slipped. He managed to snag a hold of the other tree branch, scraping his hands.

"_Skatá_!" he cursed. **(Translation: _sh**_)**

"Really Liam?" I questioned, walking up so that I was standing underneath his branch.

"I slipped!" he growled. I raised an eyebrow.

"And didn't I hint a trick about not slipping? Or were you to busy fooling around?" I said.

"Um…uh, you said always have great aim right?" he smiled, trying to act innocent.

"No!" I answered shaking my head and giving him a look.

"Oh." He looked behind me and smirked.

"I'd be careful if I were you because you've got a challenge."

"What?" I heard a tree branch shake and then it got suddenly quiet. My eyes widened and I ducked just as a sword went whistling over my head. I spun around and saw Jason grinning, his sword pointed at my chest. He backed me into a tree slowly, the tip pressing into my chest. But I unsheathed Fuscinadentimos and pushed the tip away and backed out of the tree, smirking because he didn't notice me pulling my weapon out. Jason raised an eyebrow and I jumped into Liam's tree.

"Oh dude, it's on," I said. Jason leaped to my tree and I scrambled along the branch and into the next tree.

"Hey Liam! You going to help or not?" Jason asked his brother.

"Sure thing bro!" Liam answered. They chased me from branch to branch and tree to tree. Logan watched interested, and finally he decided to join in so he could get practice in it. He watched my back as I kept my eyes peeled for any Apollo kids in the front. Jason and Liam had decided to start asking their brothers and sisters to help. I heard a branch rustle off to my right.

"Logan duck!" I yelled. An arrow went flying over our heads and impaled itself in the tree next to me. Logan and I continued to go from tree to tree. But after a while, we heard a scream coming from the cabins area. Logan and I looked at one another worriedly, agreeing that it sounded like...Lillian? Then we heard a second scream. We scrambled down the tree we were on and hit the ground just as Jason came running up.

"That wasn't you was it? That scream sounded nothing like you," he said breathlessly.

"No it wasn't. It's coming from the cabins area," Logan answered instead. We ran towards the sound of the screaming when a scream sounded from the Athena cabin. I sprinted towards the Athena cabin and I saw that the rest of my brothers and sisters were standing around one bed. I pushed through and saw my sister Lillian asleep.

"Alethia!" she screamed and then her eyes flew open. She sat up and saw me.

* * *

"What happened? Why did you scream Alethia?" I asked quickly.

"Something's going to happen to her that's isn't good," she said. Then we heard a scream coming from the Zeus cabin. I turned and ran out of the Athena cabin, Logan hot on my heels. I reached the Zeus cabin but Alethia wasn't in there. Really weird. I heard the scream come from the Hera cabin. What the hell was she doing in there?!

"She needs to be woken," said a voice behind me. I turned and found Jason standing unnaturally close, his gorgeous blue eyes inches from mine. Wait, why did I just say gorgeous? Whatever.

"Yeah. I know."

"I'm serious Christina. Something is wrong with her," he replied quietly. I felt his hand touch my wrist lightly. He was so close and it was nerve wrecking.

"How do you know?" I asked suspiciously. I realized I had self-consciously backed away and was pressed against the outer cabin wall. Jason was too close; to a point where I could almost feel our bodies touching. What had gotten into him?

He looked caught off guard.

"I-I don't know. S-something just doesn't seem right," he stuttered.

"Right," I answered. I squeezed my way out and walked into the cabin. Alethia was laying there, barely breathing, beaded in sweat and really pale.

"Oh gods. Alethia...," I breathed.

"I told you so," murmured Jason behind me. I glared in his direction. He shrugged.

"Help me. I'm going to drag her outside and do something," I said. Jason did so.

"Logan, get some water."

He nodded, understanding automatically what I meant. I closed my eyes and focused on the ocean; the water churning and rising. I opened my hands on either side of me and I felt balls of water forming. My eyes shot open and I saw Theseus concentrating. The balls of water became larger in my hand and he opened his eyes.

"Everyone, back away," I warned. They surged back a good five feet and I shoved forward. The water balls hit Alethia in the face and she woke up, her eyes piercing gold and sparking with...evil. She gasped for breath like it was the best thing in the world.

"Alet—," I began but I didn't get far. As fast as lightning, she shot to her feet and grabbed me by the neck, slamming me against the cabin wall. I gasped as she put pressure on my throat. The other campers stared in shock at Alethia.

"You're a liar! You lied to me!" she growled at me.

"What in the name of Hades are you talking about?" I choked. Her eyes glowed and I screamed, pain shooting through my body and increasing. Something wasn't right and I was afraid for once that I was about to die.

* * *

I tried to force her hand away but I couldn't for some reason.

"You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about! You lied to me! Why?" she answered, putting slightly more pressure on my throat. Logan summoned his sword and raised it, about to attack. I shook my head at him. He glowered as I had my realization to what Alethia meant.

"Why did you lie to me?!" she yelled.

"I didn't lie to you! Really Alethia," I said.

"Yes you did! You told me it wasn't true but it is! You are a liar. You lied to Lillian and Landon. You lied to me! So I'm asking you, why did you do it?!" she said. I tried again to push her arm away. I squeaked when she put more pressure on my throat. Black dots danced in my eyesight.

"Alethia, listen to me. This isn't you. You had a dream, that's all. I didn't lie to you!" I croaked.

"Prove it!" she shouted. I hesitated and she growled, pushing more.

"This isn't you, seriously. Please Alethia," I said. She didn't answer.

"Alethia, please. Please, come back. You're being manipulated. This isn't you!" I choked, my voice barely a whisper.

"Please," I whispered more urgently, the black spots getting bigger since I couldn't breathe. I thought she wouldn't let go and that would be the end for me.

Finally, mustering the strength I could, I lifted my feet and kicked her in the chest. The force was so powerful that I basically was pulled off the wall and Alethia was kicked backwards. She attacked but I jumped and kicked her straight in the chest. But in a blink of an eye, she was on her feet. She shoved me into the wall again and my throat created a growl, rumbling in the back and forcing its way to my lips. My lip curled into a nasty snarl and a hiss erupted from my mouth. Alethia put pressure and I snarled loudly. I grasped her hand and dug my nails into them. We were in that position for a few second.

Then she winced and stumbled. Her eye color returned to electric blue and she realized what she was doing. She gasped and released me. I dropped to the ground on hands and knees. I tried to stand but fell down once more as Alethia clutched her chest, breathing hard. Logan ran to my side and Alethia turned around to see if I was ok. I met her eye, shaking my head and gasping for breath. Logan checked my pulse on my throat, also examining it as Jason stood in front to face Alethia.

"Don't touch her. I repeat, don't," Jason growled as I began to cough continuously, spitting up some blood. I stared at Jason because all of a sudden, he seemed to have been acting so weird. Was that person inside of me trying to start her promise already? Or was she simply screwing with me?

"What…Christina…are you ok? Why did I just…what is wrong with me?" she asked. I stood uneasily, watching Alethia.

"Y-you were manipulated. You had a d-dream and we tried to wake you up but you wouldn't for some reason, no m-matter how hard we shook you," I stammered, struggling to breathe properly. I was racked with coughs again and after coughing heavily, I continued to explain. "But I didn't lie to you. I swear. What I told you was only a fake because I was protecting your identity. I didn't want anything to happen to you. That's why I did it," I added.

She shook violently before giving us a wild look and walking into her cabin, slamming shut the door.

Then I walked away from the cabin, needing some space to think.

* * *

**A/N: Crappy chapter I know. I'm kind of trying to get back on track from where I left off. Sorry guys but please review.**


	5. I Battle Myself

**A/N: This is Part II of Chapter 4. Forgot to mention that so I'm really sorry. WARNING THOUGH: PROFANITY IN THIS! IF YOU HATE READING PROFANITY, SKIP PAST THE WORDS. But anyways, please review.**

* * *

**Christina:**

Alethia got worse and so did Jason. They seemed to be connected. Alethia would tense up and go into some kind of possessed mode and Jason would turn completely pale and he would start to sweat like crazy. I asked him about it and he said he seemed to be hallucinating; seeing things that he'd never noticed before. And I was becoming twice as suspicious now. I mean, after him being so unnaturally close to me that day Alethia choked me and him popping up near me out of blue was starting to make me think that I was going crazy. Theseus and I fought constantly about it. Whatever was going on seemed to be tearing us apart. Especially Theseus and I. I seemed to be sleeping in the Athena cabin almost every night. It was as if that spirit in me was making all her threats come true.

One day, I decided to sit on the beach privately and think about all my dreams.

I stared at the blue water, still thinking about the day when Alethia had choked me. It was weird how Alethia had done it and I couldn't do anything about it. I had felt completely weak and helpless, just like when I was mentally tortured. I was so lost in thought, I didn't hear somebody come up behind me. The person put a hand on my shoulder and I jumped, unsheathing my dagger and holding it poised.

"What the—," I started to say as I was turning to look at who it was.

"Oh, it's you," I said, trying hard not to sound hostile because Logan was sitting next to me. We had just finished a fight last night so I was still seething.

"No problem. I know you're a little jumpy right now," he said easily, as if nothing happened last night. I glanced at him warily as I sheathed my dagger once more. I stared out across the ocean again which was calm and as smooth as glass. We sat in silence which felt nice after so many uncontrollable fights. Just me and my twin brother by ourselves watching basically our home turf. After a while, I decided to go see Alethia. I stood and when I told Logan, he protested.

"It's dangerous. After what she just did, you never know if it could happen again or worse Christina."

"Logan, I'll be fine. I'm not completely helpless," I answered rolling my eyes. I was trying hard not to yell because the fact I was still seething was only going to lead to a bigger fight.

"Well according to all your little incidents, you are," Logan said defiantly, challenging me. I locked eyes with him and rage flew through my body.

"I'm still fighting am I? I'm still on my feet? I'm still strong? And I'm still here am I not?" I hissed, curling my lip. Both of us shook with all those deadly emotions, like we have during our more previous fights. A fiery, red fire was burning strongly in his eyes and I could feel something about to rupture inside of me.

"Well yeah, but…," his voice trailed off as he shook with anger, not finishing his sentence.

"But what? Spit it out. If you've got something to say to my face, finish what you said," I snapped, my voice turning into a snarl.

His eyes narrowed and his jaw tightened like mine does when I become so ticked, I say anything hateful, rude, and can get me into some major trouble. Things I don't regret until its too late. I then just realized how Theseus and I were so much alike when we were mad.

"Then so be it. You keep getting weaker and weaker if you haven't noticed. You're more thinner than you were last summer and you've lost a few pounds because you don't eat," he finished through gritted teeth.

"Well fine then. But when you feel nauseous next time, don't expect me to not get on your case about why _you_ are not eating. I don't eat because after I've had visions, I feel so nauseous, I feel like I'm going to pass out," I growled.

"Well I'm sorry if that's the reason why. But you need to get back on track!" he shouted.

"You know how hard that is to get back on track especially if you're going through what I am?!" I yelled.

"No! All I'm saying is that you should try to eat more when you're not feeling nauseous. You need to get back to your regular self even with your episodes. Ever since I arrived at camp and you've had your incidents, you're not yourself as Jason explained it. You were yourself even with your episodes but you weren't as soon as I arrived. Does all this seeing things and having nightmares and visions have something to do with me?" he said.

I opened my mouth to object but I closed it almost immediately. A smirk spread across his face. He had caught me off guard and he knew that whatever was wrong with me, had to do with him. He was too close to the truth and if he found out the exact details to this secret, he'd be terrorized. If he found out the details to this huge lie I had been telling him, he'd would kill me and never forgive me.

"I'm going to see Alethia whether you like or not. And you're not stopping me," I finally snarled. I turned and walked off back towards the cabins area. I reached the Zeus cabin then thought better of it. She'd be in the Hera cabin like last time. So I ventured next door and found her; sitting on the cold, marble floor, her eyes glowing as she shook. She was in this possessed mode again.

"Alethia," I said, keeping my distance as I stood in the doorway.

"What?" she rasped. I took a step forward and gasped with pain, dropping to my knees. I groaned as our eyes met. I shook, pain building. It was like as if the whole Hera cabin had a bad reputation for drawing evil. As if I wasn't wanted in there. I'd seen kids go in here while she was here and in her modes and they never had this problem. There was only one conclusion:

The woman inside of me was doing this.

It had to be the answer. The only reason I was suddenly in pain the moment I stepped inside the cabin Alethia was in. I groaned, collapsing sideways, my body convulsing. I screamed as white pain clawed at my body. I heard a movement at the door and saw Jason and Logan. But for some reason, my eyes forcefully tore away from the guys and back to Alethia's possessed eyes. I was being controlled, being forced into more pain. I howled and then suddenly, Alethia blinked and she grabbed the statue of Hera. Electricity sparked along the statue from her fingertips as I laid, gasping. Pain gradually left my body and leaving me weak. I looked back at Logan who shook his head.

I tried to move and couldn't. I heard a shuffle and Jason grabbed me and dragged me outside. I gasped, fresh air entering my lungs. I rolled over, getting to my feet as I clutched my chest. Alethia came out of Hera's cabin and I knew before any other _creepy _things could happen, I should take her to Chiron and explain this. But Logan had already thought of it was heading towards the Big House.

"Alethia, we're talking to Chiron about this," I said firmly.

She shook her head.

"No. Please don't make me."

"Alethia! It will only make things better!" I suddenly yelled.

"Christina, just go with Logan. I'll meet you there with Alethia," Jason cut in. I glanced at him, narrowing my eyes. I was about to object but I decided better. So instead, I nodded and followed my brother's hidden footsteps.

* * *

"So explain this to me again?" Chiron asked.

Logan started to explain again about what happened. I didn't know how he knew but I would cut in from time to time to either correct him or fill in with important details.

"Well, then I'm all out of ideas on how to get her out of the cabin and here. If we try to convince her, she won't come. If we _even_ try carrying her here, she'll blast us with lightning and turn us to piles of ash," Chiron said.

"Yeah. I guess it is helpless th-," Logan started.

"Maybe. I mean, Jason said he'd convince her and bring her here," I cut in. Logan glanced at me but didn't show any emotion. He was still angry with me for not listening to him.

"But that's just one person and she could blast him any time. Besides, both of them are linked so how do you know something may not go wrong?" Chiron pointed out.

"Because for once, I actually trust Jason's judgement on this," I replied. The words felt weird in my mouth as I said it. I mean, I had trusted him so far this summer as he helped me. And both of us had talked about him and Alethia being linked, but I always disagreed with what he said about it and didn't trust him when he said he would try to fix it. I stood and began to leave.

"Christina!" Chiron yelled after me as I slammed shut the door. I stood by the Big House and Chiron and Logan came out. I was staring at something across the river, my mind unable to believe it. The two followed what I was staring at and their eyes widened.

There was Jason and Alethia, walking side by side, talking. They were heading straight for us. Somehow, he managed to get her to actually listen to him.

"Oh my gods," Logan said.

As the got closer, the sky became darker; heavy, cold clouds crowding overhead. Chiron looked nervous slightly. The clouds seemed to bother the campers because several stopped what they were doing and watched. A kid almost fell off the Climbing wall too.

Alethia reached us before Jason and I coughed, continuing some more. Logan's eyebrows knitted together in shock. I suddenly bent over and held my chest, wheezing and feeling pain rush through my body. Logan was about to help but I shook my head.

"No. Don't help me," I winced when he stooped next to me. He looked at me questioningly. I yelled and I felt an invisible force push around in me. I yelled again and the invisible force burst out. I fell to my knees and felt suddenly different, as if something or someone had just broken free and I was back to myself again. As I tried to steady my breath, I could've sworn whatever broke free of me, laughed evily occasionally.

_"I shall have my revenge! I will kill him and bring you down!"_ laughed a woman's voice. I shook, knowing that I wasn't hearing things. But the other's didn't seem to have noticed any voice.

Jason got closer and there was a flash of lightning, streaking from the clouds and hitting the ground in front of him. He was knocked backwards a few feet and more lightning struck the ground around him in a circle. He stared in shock as funnels of clouds swirled from the sky and touched down around him between the flashes of lightning.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF HADES TO FATHER ZEUS?!" he yelled over the whistling wind and the rolling thunder. That was probably the wrong thing to say. A single, faint, funnel came down in the middle, wrapping around his body. I could still see him but it was starting to lift him upward. A woman's voive laughed evily.

"OH HELL NO!" he screamed. "MEDEA, LET ME THE FUCK GO!"

The funnel spun faster around him.

"_I __said_, LET ME GO NOW!"

That's when I saw a faint glowing outline of a woman, her hands wrapped around his forearms. He obviously saw her too because he thrashed and then bit her. He must've been really brave to do that. The woman screamed at him.

"I'll kill now instead of later then!" she screeched.

And she dropped him, throwing out of the funnel.

"JASON!" I shrieked. I ran forward, shifting in a panther. I snarled, leaping into the air and turning into an eagle. I grabbed him in my talons and as we fell, I couldn't control staying in my animal form. So I ended up changing into a human and turned so he would land on me, but he pulled me up onto him instead. And during those few seconds, time slowed down. His arms were wrapped around waist and my head was against his neck. He was breathing fast and I knew his eyes were closed, waiting for impact that could kill us considering we were so far up. _Gods, why was I thinking this way and noticing these small details about him?!_ I thought, shaking my head. We got closer and closer to the ground.

Then we hit.

I landed on him with a huge _THUMP_! Surprisingly, we weren't even hurt. Maybe a few scratches here and there but nothing majorily damaged.

I rolled off of him and he wheezed.

"I'm so sorry," I murmured, hauling him to his feet. He nodded, his hand still grasping mine as we stared at the sky, the outline descending and the clouds dissipating.

The woman got closer and Maylene screamed out loud.

When I could see clearly, the woman from my dreams stood there, only this time, she had long, flowing hair as black as a raven's wing and a faint glow around her. She had green eyes her long, elegant nails were blood red. I knew her. Like Jason had shouted, it was Medea, cousin to Circe and Mother of Potions. And I had finally found out the truth. This was the woman from my dreams only in her true looks and form.

She touched ground and walked towards me and Jason. I pushed Jason behind me as she got closer.

"Well?" she asked.

"_Medea_," I spat out.

"Aw, that's no way to greet me," she said, smiling.

"Then deal with it," I snarled at her.

"Do you even know who I am? Who you are talking to? Who you are dealing with?"

"Yeah. You're Medea, first wife to the original Jason, niece to the famous Circe. You're also the Mother of Potions and can charmspeak since Aphrodite gave you that gift. And if I remember correctly, you're also the one who killed your two sons that you bore; Memurus and Pheres because Jason was going to marry Glauce or Glaucus Except you lied about having two children. You had a third child you gave to Jason, Thessalus. But no one knows what happen to him exactly," I said.

The woman smiled coldly, chills flying down my spine.

"It's about time honey. I would've loved to have killed that one," she said, pointing at Jason. "And I would've also loved to have killed little sweet _Maylene_."

"What? What do you mean?" I asked.

"Ohhhh. Maylene is my daughter which will explain the dust that circles her when shes mad. Her father was a rich man and I married him. Then one night, he became drunk and started to act different. And to protect little Maylene, I murdered her father in front of her on accident. I had to for her own sake," Medea replied.

"That's Cretan BullCrap," Maylene hissed. I tried to stifle a laugh at that comment and so did other campers.

"You killed my father for the money and because you just didn't care. Then you chased me down for years. You didn't care. All you wanted was for him to finally trust you and then you to show that he shouldn't have. He didn't get drunk. He came home and you guys started to fight and then you picked a knife up and chucked it at him. And he still lived through that. So you picked up three more knives and threw them at him, finally killing him you hypocrite."

She shrugged.

"Still, it was for the best and worked either way for me in the end," she said easily.

"Look, what do you want?" I growled.

"To bring you down."

I froze but then snorted.

"Like to see that happen. You wouldn't be able to touch him, much less make it within ten feet of him," I said.

She smirekd.

"Yes, but killing that boy would've been better since I knew it would also bring you down," she finished, pointing at Jason.

I moved in front of Jason, shielding him completely. He began to ask the hell I was doing but I flicked my hand at him behind me and he got the message, shutting his mouth.

"You're not killing anyone. I know exactly what you've done. You were inside me this whole time. You basically controlled me. You manipulated Alethia the other day into not waking up. You knew what I was going to do next every time something happened. Why you want Jason's death, I don't know. Unless of the grudge between you and the original Jason, then back off. He's not yours.

"Oh I know he's not mine. He's _yours_ if you know what I mean," she smiled. I snarled, my body shaking with anger.

"_The point is_," I answered firmly, like a mom scolding her child, "you've been torturing with dreams and visions and making me see things I don't want to," I answered, unsheathing Trident from wrist form. Medea growled.

"You want to fight against odds dear girl. Then so be it. And yes I'll admit, I was inside you controlling you. I knew your every move. I sent you dreams and visions. I tortured you. I spoke to several times about our big plan but you didn't listen. You believe that you can save your precious camp but you can't. We will overrun you eventually. So there's my confession. You want to fight, you may. Basically, you're fighting yourself. I know your fighting moves and skills. But hey, that's your decision," Medea said.

"Oh, you don't know what I've got. That was only the beginning," I challenged. Medea unsheathed her sword and raised it. Then she attacked.

I deflected her powerful blow and countered. She sidestepped and jabbed but I defended myself and made a head cut. She ducked and stabbed forward into my thigh. I yelped in pain and collapsed. My whole entire leg felt like it was on fire. I pressed the button on Trident and it turned into a javelin again. I jabbed forward and snagged her side. We traded similar techniques but finally I couldn't stand it. I turned Trident in a clip and drew my silver hunting knives which are also daggers. They were about as long as my arms.

Medea growled and hesitated for a second.

"You want close combat then so be it," Medea hissed.

"Oh I don't think this is close combat with these kind of daggers," I teased.

Then I lunged forward.

She deflected and I slashed as hard as I could but she got inside my strike somehow and kicked me back so hard, I fell. I jumped up and ran forward just as Medea attacked. I ducked as she sent her sword spiraling over my head. I stabbed forward and got her knee which probably wasn't a pleasant feeling. It was payback to her leg now. She yelled in pain but as fast as thought, she disarmed me. She stuck her sword under my chin, shoving forward a bit. I tried not to swallow since the point was right on my neck. I also noticed that she wasn't even using any of her magic. At least that was fair.

"I wouldn't move if I were you. Make one wrong move, I kill you," she smirked.

"We'll see about that Pixie Brain with your magical pixie dust!" I answered. As fast as I could, I ducked down and forward, sweeping up my knives and slicing at her stomach. She kicked me away, sending me flying. I landed with my knives laying a few inches away from me as Medea growled in rage, advancing on me. She raised her sword above her head. The she sliced down.

As fast as lightning flashing across the sky, I swung the daggers right at her. They caught on her hilt and I kicked her backwards instead. It almost seemed like we were having a Kicking Contest; to see who could kick each other the most and send one another flying back the farthest. I jumped up and started fighting.

I slashed back and forth and finally got a lucky shot. I hit her across the face again and then spun around and kicked her away. She stumbled and looked at me with pure hatred, breathing hard.

"You may think you have won this one but you haven't. Until next time, watch your back Christina," she snarled. Then the air around her shimmered and she disappeared but I had a feeling she wasn't gone.

I turned around in a full circle, my eyes narrowed. No one moved. Then Jason behind me yelled and I turned around to face him and saw the wind rippling around him. The air flickered next to him and then the wind was gone. I was about to turn around again but before I could, I felt a sharp pain in my thigh where she had cut me before. I felt like I had been stabbed. I screamed in pain and fell to the ground, clutching my leg. I removed my hand and saw it was glistening red. I clutched my leg again as Jason and Logan ran to my side.

I stared at one spot by the Big House and saw Medea there smiling cruelly, a short, bloody dagger all the way to the hilt in one hand. Then she turned and ran towards the camp entrance. Medea reached the top of the hill and was gone in whirl of wind. I screamed as the pain increased. Jason was madly trying to pull my leg short up so he could try to heal me. Logan was trying to remove my hand but I held on tight, trying to endure the pain.

"Christina let go!" Logan told me. I didn't register his words at all. He struggled, and almost removed my hand. I held on tight, trying to ignore the excruciating throb in my leg. I yelled in pain once more and then blacked out.

I woke up a few times in the infirmary but only for a few seconds before I passed out again. After passing out for the third time, I came around for good. I was lying on a cot bed and my right thigh had been bandaged all the way. It was stiff so trying to move hurt like crazy. I looked around me and saw that it was night. Logan was passed out in a chair next to me; his head resting on his hand which was leaning on the armrest. Judging from the time on his watch, it was around nine. I tried to sit up but my thigh began to hurt. So instead I turned my head and whispered softly,

"Hey Logan Bro, wake up. Come on, wake up."

His eyes flew open, unfocused.

"Wh-what? Oh. How you feeling?" he asked automatically, wide awake all of a sudden.

"Slightly better. Logan look, you can't stay here all night. I know you care for me but you need to sleep better than this. Go back to the cabin and get some real sleep. I'll be fine. Trust me," I told him. He locked eyes with me, studying them. Finally he nodded.

"All right. But if anything else happens again, I'm staying here all night," he answered, standing up.

"Trust me Logan. I'll be fine."

"You never know," he said. I rolled my eyes and he smiled, noticing in the white moonlight flowing through the window.

"You're too over-protective of me Logan."

"I know, that's my job as your twin brother," he chuckled. I smiled and he left the infirmary.

I laid there, wide awake and focusing on different things. While I had been passed out, I didn't have any dreams. Everything had been blank while I was sleeping. I mean I remembered the battle and when Medea stabbed me. But I had no dreams which seemed kind of weird. I was so busy not paying any attention to anything, I didn't hear someone come in and take a seat in Logan's chair. I felt someone's hand grasp mine lightly and I jumped, wincing.

"Sorry," said a voice. I turned my head and saw Alethia next to me and Jason standing behind her.

"How's your thigh?" Alethia asked anxiously.

"Stiff. Painful. And definitely not any better," I said.

"That's probably because we didn't apply fresh bandages," Jason replied. He walked around the bed and grabbed the bandages that were next to me. I knew what he was going to do. He carefully lifted my leg and unrolled the bandages. I looked down and groaned when I saw all the blood. He smiled slightly as he examined my wound.

"Ouch. Looks pretty deep," he said.

"Thanks for the reassurance," I grunted. He cleaned out the wound I flinched when he hit a tender part. It took about five minutes. When he was done, he dressed my thigh. It began to feel slightly better after a few minutes.

"Thanks Jason," I said.

"No problem."

"Um, Christina. I wanted to apologize for the way I acted the other day. I was being irrational about Lynch. I know I was wrong it was just I actually thought we would be able to come back. But obviously not. And I also wanted to apologize for attacking you," Alethia said.

"Really, it's ok. When you attacked me, it wasn't the real you. It was part of Medea that was in you, controlling your emotions. And seriously, when I fought Lynch last year, I thought it as possible he could come back. So it's cool ok?" I replied, trying to reassure her. She still looked nervous but she finally smiled.

"Thanks. Well you should get some sleep and so should we. 'Night Christina," Alethia said, hugging me gently. Then she got up and left.

Jason took her seat and we sat in silence.

"Jason?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for saving me today when we hit the ground."

"No, thank you for slowing us down and saving me when I was high in the air. And for trying to protect me when you faced Medea," he answered.

I stared at him, replaying the moment when I realized his arms around my waist.

"You're welcome, I guess?" I said.

"You aren't sure are you?" he replied.

I shook my head.

"Not really a surprise."

"Ah, shut up."

Awkward silence settled in.

"I better get some sleep," I finally said, breaking the ice.

"Yeah. I'll check on you tomorrow and see how you are doing. Just don't do anything stupid tonight," Jason said. I smiled.

"Like that's possible since I'll be sleeping." He laughed.

"Alrighty. You'd better get going because the gods know what kind of healing power you were doing to try to save me. You look about ready to drop," I told him. Jason nodded.

"Yup. 'Night," he said.

"'Night Jason." He too left the infirmary and I fell into deep sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! And about Medea having three children, I did some research again to get my priorities straight about the facts and she did have three sons. Just two are famous for the murder. But if you wanna learn and find out what happened with the third child, PM me and I send you the websites for you guys to piece the clues together. XD**


	6. Old Enemies Pay a Threatening Visit

**A/N: Ok, so I'm feeling better and reposting again. I am so absolutely sorry for not posting for quite some time and I hope I still have people who are reading, following and will continue to review. AND I'M SO SORRY THAT THIS IS A LONG CHAPTER! :/ Anyways, I'm sorry for not posting in a while. Thanks!**

* * *

**Logan:**

After a week of weird things happening to the camp and to Christina, I thought we were finally going have a break. Three days after Christina's fight everything gradually went back to normal. Christina's wounded right thigh was healing up nice and fine thanks to special medical care from Chiron. I hadn't even seen Mr. D until today. When he got back, Chiron asked him to heal Christina completely and he did so. I was walking up to the arena Friday and saw Lillian there.

"Hey. Up for a challenge?" I asked her.

"Sure. I've been bored fighting dummies that don't fight back," she nodded. I chuckled. We moved the dummies out of the way and prepared.

"I can't believe Capture the Flag is back on tomorrow. It's been weeks since we've last had Capture the Flag because of Christina and everything has been tense since she got back," Lillian said.

"Really? Wow. Didn't know that. Wonder which team I'll be on," I replied. Lillian smiled. Then she struck and I deflected. We fought for quite a while.

"Did you know there's another group of demigods and they have their own camp?" Lillian said, trying a head cut. I ducked.

"What? There's another camp for demigods?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. They're more vicious though. Some think they're Roman but I'm like, following the Roman form of Greek gods would be offsetting. So why bother?" Lillian responded.

"I see what you mean. And they're more vicious? What exactly do you mean?" I questioned suspiciously.

"Come on Logan. They fight and train harder. They're more harsh than we are with punishment, orders; you know," she said rolling her eyes.

"Hey, I was just wondering!" I interjected.

"Anyways, they received a prophecy that needed our help for some reason. Chiron warned us that they would arrive here soon enough. He warned us the night you were in the infirmary with Christina. However, these set of demigods are already angry enough with us for some god's sake reason," Lillian explained.

"They need our help and they're coming to our camp and they're already angry? Didn't Chiron give an exact date?" I asked in disbelief, striking her but she met my blow.

"HA! Nice try but not efficient enough. Chiron actually gave a general date. He said some point this week," Lillian laughed.

"Oh wow. Like that's really suppose to help us major time," I said sarcastically. "Why haven't we received a prophecy?"

"Because Chiron said when they arrive, they already have the names of the demigods from here who are going. Then we receive the prophecy from our Oracle," Lillian replied. She feigned a strike to the head and I ducked, realizing I just fell for a trick. Lillian then swiped at my feet and knocked me down. I rolled as she slashed down and I jumped back up.

"Nice one. Didn't see that coming," I told her.

"Well then that's a fail," she joked.

"Ah thanks. I feel so honored," I replied smiling. We continued to fight. Lillian and I rinsed after about an hour of practicing. We walked together, talking about memories from our last quest together. We were interrupted when we heard a scream on the hill. We knew automatically one of our patrols were in trouble. The camp had set up a routine just in case monsters would attack. For three days, we've had monsters attacking us. Just yesterday, we had a huge Hyperborean Giant attack us and sent about five kids to the infirmary.

Lillian and I looked at one another and ran towards the sound. We reached the bottom of the hill and saw that one of the patrols had their weapons ready. On the other side of the boundary was a huge and I mean a huge group of demigods, standing in front of them with their weapons ready. They all looked military like and serious and were wearing purple shirts. All the demigods had something weird on their right forearms. Lillian gasped and I knew why. Last year, traveling through Los Angeles, Christina had had some kind small mental breakdown because we had seen these exact type of people. We reached the top and heard part of the dispute.

"What do you want from us?" I heard Landon's voice say. I guess the other group had met some of the Hermes kids which wasn't a good idea.

"You know exactly what we want," growled a girl holding a dagger. "I want to know _where_. _Is_. CHRISTINA BLAKE AND LOGAN MOORE?!" she demanded.

"Why do you need them?" Landon questioned angrily.

"Oh, I think you already know that also. Where. Are. They? I want them handed over now!" the girl answered, leveling her pure gold dagger, preparing to fight any of us.

"Irene, you know our direct orders were not to start a fight," said a boy behind her.

"Whatever," Irene growled. In one, easy bound, she crossed our border and pinned Grace Reed to the ground faster than ever, her golden dagger pressing into her throat.

"Hand over Christina Blake and Logan Moore and I'll release her," Irene hissed. Nobody moved a muscle, much less saying anything.

"_I said_, you hand them over and I'll release her. Because I would hate to slit her pretty throat and spill blood already."

All the Camp Half-Blood campers looked at one another nervously. We weren't prepared for this kind of situation and death threat from these...these demigods. And our demigods weren't sure if they should hand Christina and I over and lose us for good or let a girl die. But I thought it was pretty evident that they should just hand us over instead of wasting a life.

"I going to repeat this one more last time. Christina and Logan, and she's free," Irene said dangerously. She pressed her dagger deeper into her throat but surprisingly, she didn't draw any blood.

"Look, let go of her. She has nothing to do with this. Besides, Christina and Logan will decide if they want to help you or not. And I'm pretty sure Christina will be twice as difficult by you doing this. Christina is not willing to change her mind once you offend her," Casper said from the Hermes cabin.

"No, they _will_ help us, whether they like it or not," Irene insisted.

"This is Christina's _home_, Irene. Continue doing what you're doing and threatening her, she'll kill you and it won't be pretty," Grace choked out, her lip curling. I always thought she was a sweet little girl until now.

I stepped forward, wanting to stop this and Irene glanced at me. She didn't register I was here really.

"Look. I don't know who you think you are but let go of Grace and we'll see what will happen."

Irene snarled and let go of her.

"You guys don't hand over Christina and Logna, we'll invade, take them ourselves and bring them back to our camp so they can help us on our quest. It's apparent that were way stronger than you guys," she growled, stepping up to me.

"_Are you now_?" scoffed a male's voice behind me. I spun around and saw Christina and Jason trudging up the hill, their swords out and they didn't look too happy. Christina was twirling the sword around in her fingers really fast, evidently showing she was pretty pissed. And she was eyeing Irene as she glared at me. "If that's the case, then why haven't you done so already?" Jason asked.

Irene stared at Jason and her eyes widened but she said nothing. Then she looked at Christina, sizing her up, her lip curling. But something shone in her eyes, like recognition.

"And who the heck do you think you are?" she asked Christina. "And who is he?" she added, looking at me with disgust.

"That _him _has a name for your information. You asked for Christina and Logan. Well here we are," Christina said, standing next to me and Lillian who looked about ready to kill Irene; her gray eyes blazing. Irene laughed.

"_You_? You're Christina Blake and that's Logan Moore? You guys look like we could easily beat you in a fight."

Christina snorted.

"That's highly doubtful," Lillian interjected. Irene glared at her.

"Testing our power are you?" Christina answered, stepping real close to Irene. They were about the same height but the patrol and the other group of demigods took a step back because Christina was pretty intimidating. Irene narrowed her eyes.

"If you're Christina, then have you decided to help us or not?" Irene said.

"We're still debating on that. Besides, every time we help you, you deceive us. You hate us and whenever we cross paths, we try to kill one another. So I'm going to ask you this. Do you have enough power to trust us at all? Or are we going to fail because of you?" Christina growled, holding her sword leveled at Irene's chest. Irene tried to say something but Christina had a point. No one said anything as Christina stepped back, glaring at Irene. Our patrol snickered. The other demigods growled and Jason hissed at them. They saw him, their eyes wide. And Christina was still famous for nailing people with her comebacks and statements.

"Fine then. Take us to Chiron so we can discuss this matter quickly before we continue," Irene said. Christina smirked.

"We are not deciding that quickly because we're not in such a hurry to help you at _all_. We'll take you and your group of demigods to their cabins. Then we'll take the matter from there."

"Then so be it," Irene answered.

"Landon, take half the demigods to their cabins. Casper, Jasper and Chris. Lead the other half on a tour of camp. Split them up into teams or whichever way works best. In the meantime, I'll take Irene, Spencer and Daniel to the arena with Logan and Jason," Christina ordered. Landon nodded and so did the others. They went out with their duties and Christina, Jason, I and the three demigods went to the arena.

"So what exactly is your 'problem' that is so bad, you need our help. Help from old enemies," Christina asked.

"Well, some woman Titan or another possessed a few of our campers and messed with our camp. After that, we've been attacked none stop by giants and monsters," Irene started.

"And you came to us because you needed help defeating them. Because you're too weak?" Christina sneered.

Irene snarled and was about to lunge but one of her fellow campers held her back, saying something to her in a different language.

"No. We know how to deal with monsters ourselves. What happen was we then were sent a message from her one night at the campfire saying she will wait for us. She isn't gone but she does know what some of the campers next moves are going to be. She said that in order to stop her, we need to help one another. We asked Octavian but he only gave us half a prophecy from what it sounds like," Irene explained. Christina next to me stiffened.

"Octavian? Are you dead serious?" Christina growled.

Irene nodded.

"You've got to be kidding. This isn't happening like last year," my sister murmured.

"You said a few of them were possessed. Like seeing things and having nightmares and visions? Was there one person in particular it started out with?" I asked. Irene gave me a suspicious look.

"Yes, they did see things but one person in particular? Why do you ask?" Irene questioned. I looked at Jason who was staring at Christina intently, her shoulders tense.

"Christina…," my voice trailed off.

"Tell them Logan. Go ahead Jason and Logan. Tell them what's been happening," she answered.

"Are you positive?" Jason asked. I noticed he and Irene were looking at one another and Jason was trying to tell her something with his eyes. I wasn't sure what but I was going to find out soon.

"Yeah," Christina answered. I nodded at Jason.

"I asked because, we've had the same problems. The one person in particular was Christina. She went on a quest while I was in school and when she found the enemy, she was tortured. She barely escaped but she had help from the gods. Ever since then, she was seeing things, having visions and nightmares. Her visions and nightmares were so bad, she would wake up and have cuts and gashes all over her. A while before I arrived, Jason said that Christina and him were talking and Christina just clutched her shoulder. Jason looked and saw that she had been stabbed out of nowhere. We began to figure out that someone was inside of her. Three days ago, that person broke free and caused some panic at this camp. Christina fought her and we found out who it was after the person had been messing with Jason," I explained. "Now everything is back to normal somewhat but Christina still has dreams." Spencer, Irene and Daniel took the information in silence.

"It was Medea? Are you sure? Dark hair, red nails and wears black?" Irene asked.

"Yeah. That's her. Did you have anyone in particular who was possessed with the torments?" I said. Irene was silent.

"Umm, yeah, there was," Irene answered after a while. "It-it was—,"

"It was Irene," Spencer finished. Christina stopped in her tracks.

"No. That's not possible. Did she say she was looking for someone?" Christina asked. Irene scrunched her eyebrows and turned to face Christina.

"Yeah," Irene said slowly. "How did you know?"

"Because that is what she told me. She said that she was looking for someone and that I had finally led her to that person," Christina answered. "But what I find ironic is the fact that she told you she was looking for someone that you don't even know. And if she was messing with both camps, why?" Spencer looked at Daniel. Jason and I exchanged questioning looks. Christina thought hard. I almost could see her gears turning. Then Christina's expression changed. I could tell something small but important had just cracked.

"Gods, that's why," she murmured. She continued to walk, changing the subject slightly.

"You said you received half a prophecy?" Christina asked. Irene nodded.

No one spoke for a long time.

* * *

"They're more harsh all right," I told Lillian as I watched Daniel slash, roll and duck as Spencer attacked back. Jason and I had just finished fighting one another, both winning with a sword at each other's throats. Irene and Christina were still battling it out fiercely. Lillian had finished fighting Daniel who surprisingly, hadn't broken any sweat.

"Told yeah."

"I bet you thirty drachmas they're Roman demigods because I swear, I've seen them."

"Oh shut up Logan. But fine. I'll bet you thirty drachmas that they're not Roman and a Greek demigods that follow the Roman ways," she had answered.

"You're on."

After we finished fighting, we headed for the cabins. Irene and Christina were officially not talking to one another. In the arena, while they battled it out, Irene had said some things offensive that set Christina off.

"Can we go to Chiron now?" Irene asked.

"Shut up and stop your complaining. We will decide when we want to," Christina growled. Irene glared in her direction.

"And who gave you the right to decide? Us Roman demigods follow our own rules and we decide on our own. You don't get to tell what we get to decide on or not."

I grinned at Lillian who rolled her eyes as I held out my hand. She handed me the money for the bet reluctantly.

"No one did, Irene. All I'm saying is we can decide to help you or not. We don't want to help then we don't. Why? What are you going to do about it if we don't?" Christina retorted. She looked at me as the money clinked into my pocket and smiled slightly, giving the impression she somehow knew about the bet.

"We'll make you help. We'll come in and take you by force if we have to like I said earlier," Irene said.

Christina snorted.

"I'd like to see that happen."

Irene unsheathed her sword and lunged at Christina but Spencer and Daniel stopped her.

"No fighting Irene. We're here to compromise with them and get them to help us. Not take them with force," Daniel said.

"Looks like someone understands what's going on," I muttered. Christina suppressed a smile.

"About time too," she muttered back.

"Talk about being sensitive too," Jason put in. Irene gave him this look and he stiffened.

"No kidding," Christina and I answered.

"Do you want our camp torn apart? Do you think I'll let these weaklings stop me? We're Romans and we fight if we have to! They're not going to stop me!" Irene shouted, pushing against him. As soon as Irene had said weaklings, Christina hissed and was about to attack Irene but I grabbed her.

"No," Daniel said slowly, "but—,"

"Exactly. If we can't make them, we'll take them by force. The last thing we need is for our camp to be destroyed. It happened before and that was when we asked for their help. I'm not going to let it happen to us again!" Irene yelled.

She broke through his grip to attack Christina. My sister broke my grasp and Irene swung her sword but Christina was ready. She met Irene's blow, holding her in a standstill.

"If you want to be able to make an alliance with us so we can help, stop attacking me," Christina said firmly, glaring. Jason looked about ready to tear Irene to pieces who gave him a questioning look. He shrugged. Yeah, there was something weird between him and her.

Irene stopped trying to dislodge Christina's blade. Irene drew back, glaring at Christina.

"She's got a point you know," I said.

"Well I know that!" Irene snapped. "But it's not like you would have a few brain cells to stop stating the obvious."

"Shut up Irene. You have no right to talk to my twin brother like that," Christina defended. Irene laughed.

"Him? He's your twin brother? _You're_ a daughter of Minerva. He's a child of Neptune from what I've heard. He's not possibly you twin much less your brother," Irene sneered.

"Minerva and what?" I asked exasperated.

"Athena and Poseidon in Roman forms," Jason told me.

"Yeah but technically speaking, I'm not a demigod. I'm a godly child for your information. The only known one of this millennia," Christina corrected. Lillian and I were smirking at Irene and nodding.

"Whatever. That's a complete lie," Irene said.

"Is it?" Christina answered, raising an eyebrow. "My mother may be Minerva but my father is Neptune, and Logan and I were born on the same day, making us twins. Different moms but same dad," Christina finished. I don't know why Christina was using Athena's and Poseidon's corresponding Roman names but it was weird.

"Prove it," Irene hissed. Jason growled and I glanced at him. Christina opened her palm and everyone watched interested. Bit by bit, a shape kept forming in her hand until she was holding a ball of water.

"Not to mention, water also heals me," Christina added. Irene's eyes widened.

"Impossible! Minerva and Neptune would never love one another! They are rivals! I still don't believe your dad is Neptune. Maybe this is a trick of the gods. Maybe they're fooling with me. I'll believe that your dad is Neptune if water heals you when I see it with my own eyes."

"Yeah whatever Irene. Things change and happen. But it doesn't matter. Christina is still smart and loyal to everyone. I don't care what you think is right or wrong or is the proper way and should be done a certain way. Christina is my sister and I respect everything she's got," I growled. Christina smiled at me gratefully.

Irene hissed in annoyance and Spencer and Daniel looked me threateningly.

"You mess with her Logan, and she'll tear you to pieces," Spencer warned.

"That's if she could get far. I'd have her pinned to the ground with my sword at her throat before she could touch me," I retorted. Daniel looked at me with hatred. I looked at Irene who had her sword ready.

"We'll see about that when the time comes," Irene snarled. Out of my peripheral view, I saw Christina's shoulders tensing up. She was eyeing Spencer and Daniel and I knew that she was already in her battle stance. Jason to my left was also in his battle stance. Spencer and Daniel saw her and readied their weapons. That's when Hunter came running up before things could get worse. He looked at Irene in disgust.

"Sis, what's going on?" Hunter asked Christina.

"A major argument that's going to end in someone getting their lights punched out," Christina spat at Irene.

"More like you getting your face torn off."

"That's my job considering what I am," retorted my sister. I snickered, trying so hard to not bust out laughing. I knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Anyways, what's the real reason as to why you guys are about to attack one another?" Hunter replied. Spencer and Daniel looked at him like he was stupid.

"Because Irene can't shut up with her statements," Christina hissed.

"And you're the one to talk!" Irene retaliated.

"I'm defending myself so shut it!" snapped Christina. Irene's eyes flared and Spencer lunged forward but Jason swung his sword out and blocked his strike.

"Don't you dare attack her unless you want an angry ally and a very pissed of enemy that will tear you to pieces in a heartbeat," he snarled at Spencer. Spencer stared at Jason in horror for some reason. By now I could tell that there was some kind of weird connection between Jason and this group of demigods.

"Whoa, hold it! I don't know what your deal is about attacking Christina but whatever it is, it—needs—to stop," Lillian said, her voice deadly serious.

"We want to go see Chiron right now so we can get Logan and Christina to help. But Miss Princess is saying that she'll get to decide," Irene told her.

"Watch it," Christina said.

"But she won't be deciding. Chiron will. I don't care if this is Miss 'Special's little home," Irene continued.

"You're _sooo_ asking for it," Christina warned.

"Because Miss Oh-You-Better-Listen-to-me-Because-I'm-A-Godly-Child is no different from you guys!" Irene finished.

"THAT'S IT! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH WITH YOU!" Christina roared. She unsheathed her dagger and lunged forward at Irene. Her and Irene battled one another and when Irene attacked Christina, I dragged my sister away.

"Logan Moore! Let go of me this instant! You may be my brother but I have a right to attack her because of her INSULTS!" she yelled at me.

"That _is_ enough Christina!" Jason replied instead. "You're insulting her just as much!" Irene shot Jason a look of gratitude. He shook his head, hissing under his breath.

"Am I now? Am I the one saying—," Christina switched her voice so it became high, "Oh Miss Princess and Miss Special this. And Miss Oh-You-Better-Listen-to-me-Because-I'm-A-Godly-Child that? No I am not! So Irene can shut her—," Christina let loose a string of cuss words in English. "—mouth."

"Knock it off now Christina!" Jason yelled.

"You better shut up. Or I swear by the gods that I will—," Irene started.

"NO! Why don't _you_ shut the frickin' damn hole that makes the sound so everything will be quieter from once!" Christina retorted. Irene opened her mouth to come back with probably a harsh comment but before she could, she was interrupted.

"That is enough! Just shut the hell up this instant! I am sick and tired of listening to you two bicker! Now Irene finish what the heck you were going to say before anyone else says anything!" Lillian exploded. Everyone stared at her in shock. Christina was looking kind of funny at Lillian and Jason eyes were filled with anger.

"As I was saying before little Miss Prin—," Lillian glared at her. "—before any of this happened…," she corrected herself. "I asked if we could go to Chiron so Christina and Logan can help by going on our quest and being at our camp. And if they don't help, we're going to take them by force whether you like or not."

Lillian's eyes flared with anger.

"You—wouldn't—dare," she drawled angrily.

"Yeah, I would. I am not and I repeat, am not going to see my camp destroyed like last time," Irene replied, glancing at Daniel and Spencer for support,

"Last time, we asked for some help from you guys but you didn't give any," Daniel said.

"Gee, I wonder why," Christina said sarcastically. Lillian glanced at her and Jason shook his head.

"Why didn't you help us?" Spencer growled

"Because we had just recently met you on a quest and helped you and what did you do back in payment? Nothing! You deceived us!" shouted Christina.

Irene growled and said, "Fine then. If you won't take us to Chiron, we'll go see him by ourselves. We'll let him decided to let you go or not."

"He'll say the same thing Irene. He'll tell you it's our decision. I know he will," I answered.

"I doubt that. If he does, then we've got no other choice than to take you," Irene said. With that, she turned heel and headed for the Big House. Daniel and Spencer gave us one last look of hatred before following her. Once they were out of earshot, Christina cursed them in Greek twirling her dagger through her fingers with amazing speed and skill. Not once did she drop it.

"UGH! The _nerve_ of those demigods. Why did they have to come?!" Christina said. Lillian and I nodded our agreement. But Jason was completely still, staring after the Romans.

"So how are the other demigods doing?" I asked Lillian anxiously.

"Not so good either. Landon was getting slightly angry with his group because they wouldn't stop making statements and comments about the camp. Landon took some of them to see the cabins and when they went to the Ares, a few kids though it would be funny to tease a few of the Ares kids," Lillian explained.

"Oh man," Christina said.

"That has got to be a killer," I added. Lillian nodded grimly.

"Chiron had to come by and stop them from fighting."

"Ouch, I wonder how well that went," I said.

"Oh not that well. At least his butt didn't become a horse-kebab. One of the kids from the other group of demigods thought it would be funny to try to spear him in the butt since they were attacking one another and he interfered," Lillian answered.

"Isn't it just a lovely day?" Christina said sarcastically.

"Yep. They just had to come didn't they?" I said.

"So have guys decided if you're going to help them?" Lillian asked, looking at us both.

"Nope. But I do know either Chiron will discuss it tonight at the campfire or he will call a meeting and have us decided there," I answered. Christina nodded.

"Oh. Yeah, I can see where you're going with this," Lillian replied.

"And we do know another thing. If Logan and I decide to help these demigods and we go on a quest with them, you are going to accompany us, Lillian," Christina added. Lillian smiled.

"I'd be glad to. And if you don't help?"

"Then all we have to worry about is them storming in and taking us as they promised," Christina answered.

"You really think they would do that? Or are you sure that they weren't just threatening us just to scare us?" I asked Christina, looking at her seriously.

"I'm pretty sure they would do that. We shouldn't put it past them with those kind of threats," she responded.

"How can you be so sure? It's not like you lived with them to know that," I argued. Christina opened her mouth to reply but she frowned, as if trying to remember something. She thought for a second, frowning still as confusion spread across her face.

"I d-don't know. I'm j-just sure of it," Christina stuttered, caught off guard a little. Jason stared at Christina, his eyes narrowed but on his face, I knew he knew what Christina was talking about.

"Christina, are you okay? You look as if something hit you between the eyes," Lillian asked.

"Yeah, it's just what Logan said that something sparked in my mind," Christina said, locking eyes with me.

"Was it something from your past?" I questioned, studying her face. And the look she gave me made me regret it.

Christina hated talking about her past especially since she couldn't remember anything. Poseidon and Athena had purposely taken away her memories in fear that if she knew her past, it would affect what she would do in the future. It wasn't a secret either. Chiron and everyone else at camp knew that her parents had taken her memories. What was even scarier was the fact that she also didn't know where she was born. To most _normal_ kids, that would probably be the stupidest thing they've ever heard and was probably all bull. Most kids thought it was a lie but any new camper who found this out would not think it was a lie and all bull. They would figure the gods had done that because one, they're gods and two they can't interfere directly, only indirectly so they had done it for a reason and for their own sake.

"Yeah, I think so but I can't pinpoint exactly what it is," Christina replied with an unsettled look. She didn't look me in the eyes but instead stared down at the cabins. Then she began to walk with me and Lillian and Jason right behind her as he swore under his breath.

* * *

**A/N: I apologize so much for such a long chapter and for not posting a long time again! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Please review and subscribe and just to let you all know, the next chapter is just as long. Sorry!**

**~~~Christina-Selene**


	7. Dangerous Capture the Flag

**A/N: Part II to the last chapter because it was so long. XD Enjoy!**

* * *

**Logan:**

"Heroes! As you all know, our visitors have arrive from their camp called Camp Demi-Roman Gods. They are Roman hence the name," Chiron announced, looking nervous. There were some hostile looks from both sides. I remembered the old stories of how ancient Greek and Roman demigods were major rivals. They hated one another. So much that if they met or saw one another, they went in for the kill.

"Hopefully you all know that when we have visitors, we have a game of Capture the Flag."

"Wow, Greek against Roman," I murmured to Christina.

"This won't be good. Rome and Greece have always been big rivals."

"Yeah, I can imagine."

"Do we have to?" yelled one of the Ares kids standing up. "One of _them_ stabbed my arm!"

"Boo-hoo! Deal with it! That should've taught you a lesson of not calling me weak!" yelled one of the Demi-Roman kids who also stood.

"You want some weakling?" sneered the Ares kid which I realized was Jake. "Come and get some then!" The Demi-Roman kid leaped from his table to tackle Jake but he didn't get far. There was a low growl that resonated through the Mess Hall and a flash of white and black. We heard the Demi-Roman kid scream. I stood to look, and I saw he was on the ground with a huge snow leopard on top. The snow leopard was growling, baring it sharp white teeth as it was lashing its tail back and forth.

"What the heck?!" the kid gasped.

"Christina!" Chiron yelled. The snow leopard looked up. "Do not be attacking the Romans because you exactly what will happen!" Christina growled and then hissed.

"Um, Chiron, she says its better if she had done that. If she hadn't, bloodshed would've happened between Jake and DJ. Besides, she's had enough of their comments," I said nervously.

"How would you know? How could you possibly get that all from one growl and hiss? And how the heck do you know my name?!" the kid on the ground said who was obviously DJ.

"Because I understand what she's says since she's my sister," I replied.

"Logan, I know and understand what she just said. Now Christina, get off," Chiron said firmly. Christina drew back with one last growl at DJ. She turned into a human, glaring.

"Oh…my…gods. Did you just see that? She…you…she just…" he said exasperatedly, looking at his fellow campers in surprise. Irene stood.

"You're a shape shifter. How is that possible? Why didn't you tell us that before? Besides, that's forbidden by the gods." Irene said in shock. Christina's shoulders were tense as she turned around slowly, a murderous look spreading on her face.

"First, it was better if I surprised you with it. Second, its only possible because of the Argonaut Periclymenus. Poseidon was his grandfather while Neleus was Periclymenus' father. So Poseidon gave him the ability to shape shift into various animals. I have the gift now. And I'm a GODDESS so I break the rules against the gods. They can't do anything because they live in fear against Athena and Poseidon," Christina growled. Irene's eyes narrowed. I could tell what she was thinking. If Christina and I agreed to go on the quest, we could be completely safe and Christina could save Camp Demi-Roman Gods.

"Ok and why would you do that? You could've killed him!" Irene hissed.

"Better that way than any other way. And no, I couldn't have killed him unless I wanted to. But we can have that arranged," Christina snapped.

"Christina," Jason warned. "Don't start in on it. You guys can settle your little dispute during Capture the Flag in the woods without killing one another." Christina snarled and stepped back, glaring at Irene. Irene nodded at Jason who shot her look of anger. She rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, as I was saying, we'll have a game of Capture the Flag tonight. Camp Half-Blood verses Camp Demi-Roman Gods," Chiron continued. "So once you all are finished, we will start." Heads nodded. Everyone went back to eating, both groups of demigods talking quietly amongst themselves.

* * *

Everyone pulled on their armor after the plates had been cleared. Camp Half-Blood was the red team and Camp Demi-Roman Gods were blue.

"Heroes of both camps. Hopefully Camp Half-Blood knows these rules already even if they are fighting against, um, some old enemies. The creek is the boundary line and the forest has to be fair game. All magical items are allowed in the game and the banner must be placed visually into view and you are permitted to have only two guards, no more than that. Prisoners may be disarmed however, they may not be bound or gagged. Understand? Because we've had some incidents with not following that rule," Chiron said, looking at a few of the Ares, Apollo and Hermes kids. "Also, there is no maiming and most importantly, no killing. _Everyone_ here knows why. I will serve as the battlefield referee and medic. We will give you time to set the flag before we blow the conch horn. Good hunting everyone!"

"We take North Woods!" Christina yelled. She, I, and Lillian were leading Camp Half-Blood. Irene, Daniel and Spencer led Camp Demi-Roman Gods. Christina led our group into the forest hearing a steely and deathly silence behind us. I looked back I saw Irene was drawing a plan. But I knew that Christina would most likely have a better one.

We reached the forest and Christina came up with a brilliant plan.

"You all ready?" she asked. There was nodding and a lot of faces grinning.

"All right then. I need half the Apollo cabin and a third of the Athena cabin to take to the trees. Jason and Liam, you will lead them. Alethia, you're also with them. I need Farren to lead the other half of the Apollo cabin to the left flank and wait for my signal to attack. Take the Dionysus kids with you because six Apollo kids can't hold long," Farren nodded.

"I need the Ares cabin to take the right flank and wait for my signal also. The Demeter and Hephaestus cabin are going to work together. Demeter and Hephaestus will go towards the boundary but not all the way up to it. The Demeter cabin will be in front. I want you guys to grow plants throughout the bushy areas and between close trees. Then once they get past that, they'll face the Hephaestus cabin," Christina explained.

"Got it," Kore from Demeter said.

"Behind the Demeter and Hephaestus cabin, I want the rest of the Athena cabin to be spread out. In front of them needs to be two thirds of the Hermes cabin. One third of that group will follow behind Hephaestus cabin and the other third will follow behind the Ares kids. The Aphrodite cabin will mix with all the groups. Now the final third of the Hermes kids are going to hold the boundary in front of the Demeter cabin. You guys will march up the creek and guard it until the conch shell blows. I have a feeling they'll have some of their demigods there also. However, I want you to lie to them and say the two strongest cabins, Athena and Apollo have the middle and the left flank. We're doing this because we want to them to weaken the middle and move to one side so we can get through easily and also so ground force can attack and sky force can move ahead into enemy territory and fight there. Logan, Lillian, Acacia and I will try to get their flag. Silva and Seth, you will guard our flag," Christina continued. The campers around us suppressed smiles. It was a great plan.

"Ok everyone! To your posts!" I said. All the cabins moved up but the group of demigods that were suppose to take to the trees stayed behind. Jason walked over to me.

"You ready?"

"Oh heck yeah. I'm so getting back at them for everything they've said and done," I replied. Jason smiled but it was a nervous one.

"Yeah, I guess," he answered. But he seemed uneasy when he said that comment. I thought it had to do with the 'thing' or 'connection' he seemed to have with the other group. Christina then walked over.

"Logan, I'm taking to the trees if you want to follow. You and me could go with Jason while Acacia and Lillian took ground force," she said.

"Nah. I'm good. I'll stay down here with Acacia and Lillian. How about you go with Jason and I'll meet you in enemy territory near the boundary," I said.

"That's fine by me. All right Jason, let's go," Christina replied. "Oh and Logan, I'll keep connection," she added, smiling. I nodded. Christina slung her golden bow onto her back and scrambled up a tree, the other members of the sky force doing so too. Jason stayed behind for a second.

"Good luck Logan. Also, just keep an eye on us as we go through the trees because we'll have to get a signal from you when we're ready to jump down; now that you're in charge. SWe'll be watching"

"Gotcha," I answered. Then he too scrambled up the tree that Christina was on.

In the distance, we heard the conch shell sound. We heard fighting near the boundary line which meant the other Greek demigods had a line positioned at the creek. I saw the other half of the Apollo cabin and the Dionysus cabin with Farren as she led them to the left flank. I saw the Ares kids move to right flank with a third of the Hermes behind them. I looked ahead and saw that the Demeter and Hephaestus cabin were moving through the bushes with the rest of the Hermes kids holding slightly back behind them. The Athena cabin next to me spread out a bit. I looked at Lillian and Acacia and they nodded.

"Let's go and kick some butt," I said. We ran forward and I looked over to the right. The Ares cabin was waiting patiently and on the left the Apollo and Dionysus cabins were too. Christina slid down onto a low branch in front of me. She looked up at Jason who gave a thumbs up. She raised her right hand and the Ares cabin prepared. Then she gave the signal to go. The Ares cabin ran forward and they met the some of the enemies.

We waited in silence, hearing the Demeter and Hephaestus cabins fighting but it seemed to be that none of the enemies were getting past them. Christina turned a bit, aligning her hearing. I could tell that she sensed something. Far in front of the left flank, I saw the bushes quivering. Christina's eyes narrowed and she raised her left hand. Left flank got ready. Then she gave the signal just as the enemy came bursting through the bushes. Christina went back to her tree again and Jason hauled her up.

Lillian, Acacia and I ran forward just as the enemy got past the Demeter and Hephaestus cabin. They were a huge group. I glanced up and saw Jason, Christina, Alethia and the sky force race through the branches silently, steadying themselves as they went. The sky force paused when they saw us and the Roman demigods and Christina notched an arrow. She took aim at the guy in front of me and shot. Her arrow flew and got him right in the helmet where his forehead was. It stuck in his helmet like a unicorn's horn. He was about to look up but I realized if he did, our sky force surprise attack wouldn't, well, be a surprise. Why in the name of Hades Christina did what she did, I didn't know. So I met him in battle and slammed him down with my shield. He crumbled and I heard tree branches shaking. The Athena cabin behind us ran into battle.

Lillian, Acacia and I kept knocking down enemy after enemy. Swords and shields clashed together as arrows whistled overhead from allies and enemies. Spears were launched and magic items were pulled into place. Three warriors came forward; one behind me and two in front. I ducked as a sword went whistling over my head. I jabbed forward with Deadly Wave and the guy collapsed in front of me. Lillian smashed the guy in the face with the butt of her sword and kicked another in the soft spot. Then she stabbed him. A girl came forward and Lillian and her traded maneuvers. Lillian had obviously met her before because Lillian said menacingly, "Theron Lester."

"Lillian Blake," Theron sneered. "I knew you would always be the same girl that thought she knew everything."

"At least I'm not the one with the idiot dad called Ares," Lillian shot back. Theron snarled and attacked her again. I heard a noise behind me and I spun around to see Daniel launching himself at me.

"_Oh hell no_!" I cursed.

I deflected his blow and struck back. He feigned a strike to the leg and then struck somewhere else but I deflected, somehow knowing it was a decoy. He looked at me in surprised and then cut me across the arm. He cornered me near a tree with Lillian fighting Theron behind him. He struck forward and time seemed to slow down. My legs tensed and I jumped, pushing off the tree and twisting in mid-air. I landed behind him, wondering how I did that hit him between the shoulder blades. He howled in rage and spun around in a head cut. I ducked and he shoved forward with his shield while thrusting with his sword. They fought completely differently than we did, so it was a bit difficult. I rolled into a backward somersault and kicked him away. He went flying and Lillian sent Theron tumbling.

We both looked around and expected Acacia to be fighting with a sword however she had other plans. Being the daughter of Hestia, she willed her hands to catch fire and she threw flaming balls at the blue plumed guys. She managed to drive back part of the group. We continued forward and as we got into the middle of the fight, Christina launched her sky force surprise. She yelled an earsplitting battle cry and the sky force in the trees dropped to the ground, a dozen warriors landing on several blue enemy warriors and surprising them. There were yelps from the enemy.

Christina found Lillian, Acacia and I. Jason and Alethia caught up with us, fending off five kids. Christina pulled something from pocket, a bag tied at the top with a red string. She loosened the string and threw it at the five kids. It hit the ground and exploded into a green fire.

"Greek fire!" I said astonished. "Christina, don't you think that'll kill them?! Greek fire is dangerous! The fire might spread!" Greek fire was probably the most dangerous substance in the world. Worse than an atomic bomb and that's saying a lot.

"Not if they're smart enough to know not to walk through it. Besides, it'll wear out. I managed to get it in powder form which is rare so when you throw it, whatever it hits will go up in flames for a few seconds. So let's go because its wearing out already!" she replied. I looked at the flames and saw so. The six of us ran through the mist of the fighting, fending off enemies as one. We continued to sprint until we were far from the battle but deep in enemy territory. We stopped, trying to catch our breath.

"Whew. That was tiring," I said. "That just shows how out of practice I am fighting a bunch at once." Jason and Alethia nodded an agreement, breathing heavily. Meanwhile, Christina was looking around, attempting to steady her breathing. She climbed up the nearest tree. Jason walked underneath her branch after a few seconds.

"See anything or anyone?" he asked.

"Coast is clear but I do see the flag. Located right on Zeus Fist. Figured," she said.

"That's good," I replied, coming up behind Jason. Christina came back down and began walking in the direction of Zeus' Fist. We followed her, keeping an eye out. We reached the area and crouched behind some bushes, seeing the two guards. Christina peered through and snarled in disgust.

"Ugh. It's Irene and Callista. The two most aggressive and meanest girls at Camp Demi-Roman Gods. That's not including boys at all."

"Oh great," I murmured.

"And wait a second. I also see Ajax, Zeno, Sirius and Osiris guarding the flag with Irene and Callista. There's suppose to be two guards only!" Christina whispered angrily. She drew back, putting her hand on her bronze dagger. Her face was dark and angry and her eyes were slits. She was about to burst out but I stopped her, because I heard them whispering.

"Ha, I bet you anything those other Greek demigods are afraid of us. We are a lot stronger than them if they can't get past our defense and get to the flag," the other girl named Callista said. Christina made a signal, telling us to spread out around them. We did and Christina and I stayed in the same place.

"No dip Sherlock," a boy said who had hair so black it looked purple.

"Shut up Ajax!" Callista hissed.

"You stated the obvious," Ajax replied.

"I said shut up!" Callista growled.

"You guys don't ever stop bickering about stupid stuff do you?" said a boy with black hair also.

"Don't you start in on me Osiris!" Callista said. "Ajax is the one that starts it all the time!"

"Like I said, you state the obvious!" Ajax cut in. One of the boys with brown stringy hair chuckled. Callista hissed in annoyance.

"You better shut it also Zeno," she said, looking at the kid with brown stringy hair.

"I think Callista is right. Which means, if we're a lot stronger than them and Logan and Christina don't help us, we can storm in and take them," said the other boy with blonde hair and gray eyes. I knew automatically that he was the son of Athena; those eyes belonging to the one and only goddess that had them.

Christina and I exchanged looks. Clearly Irene had this little talk with her group of demigods on their way to our camp. Christina inched her way over to a tree near me. She stood and put her back against it, looking far by angry but pulling out her archery equipment and notching a bow. Pointing the arrow at the ground, she pulled back and took aim at the wooden frame that held the flag.

"That's what I've said before Sirius. However yes, you are correct. If they can't past defense, then how can they possibly stop us from taking Christina and Logan? I mean seriously, none of them have gotten past our defense," Irene said. Christina's lip curled into a snarl and she shot. The demigods yelled and Christina came out from behind the tree and into view of the five demigods, putting a hand on her dagger as he bow and arrows disappeared.

"You're wrong about that Irene," she said defiantly. Alethia, Lillian, Acacia, Jason and I stood and came into the clearing, our weapons ready. Irene and her group unsheathed their weapons.

"By the way, if didn't hear the rules, you're only allowed two guards and not five. That's why we have ears. Learn to use them Irene," Christina said.

"Oh go to Pluto," Sirius growled.

"Been there, done that," Christina answered almost immediately, smirking greatly. Sirius exchanged puzzled looks with Ajax and Osiris.

"Now what were you saying about me using my ears?" Irene said.

"Perfect example right there. Learn to use your ears Irene. That's why you have two of them," Christina replied.

"You're so going to get it," Irene growled.

"And so are you," Christina said.

"Ha! As if you can do anything," Callista sneered.

"Like you? Look at yourself lately you scrawny thing?" I taunted, defending my sister.

"Who you calling scrawny you thin boy?" Callista answered.

"Psh, I've probably got more muscle than you even if you've possibly been working out longer than me. All I can say is you are quite scrawny."

"Like I said before dim-wit, who you calling scrawny you thin thing!"

"At least I don't look anorexic," I retorted. Callista snarled in rage and lunged forward. I met her strike and the fight broke out between all of us. Alethia took Sirius on while Acacia took Ajax. Jason and Osiris battle it out while Lillian fought with Zeno. And of course, Christina and Irene had their fight.

I head-cut Callista who ducked. She stood and met my next strike. I soon began to realize something also about her. She played offense more than defense. She swung her blade to my rib cage and I battered it away. I used a move that Christina used on my last year. I took my sword and swung it one way. I swung it from my shoulder to her stomach. She kept defending but judging by how she was fending for herself, she sucked at defense. Callista tried to move in on her own but I slashed her face and then her stomach. I continued to make her play defense.

Out of my peripheral view, I saw Lillian piggyback-riding Zeno. Lighting was crackling along Alethia's body as she battled Sirius. Osiris was using to wickedly sharp daggers on Jason who could only barely keep his shield up in defense. I was about to leap in and help but Jason managed to come back into position. He ducked the next swing and kicked Osiris legs out from underneath him. Acacia was launching balls of flames again.

Christina body was swirling with water and Irene was fighting her with maneuvers that seemed familiar. She would dash in and attack only to be blocked. She seemed to be attacking on and off so much it was like there was two of her.

Callista slammed me down with her shield and slashed downwards. I rolled and jumped back up, hitting her in the helmet with the butt of my sword. I hit her so hard, I made a dent in her it and her helmet fell off.

She growled in frustration and attacked me. I summoned the Morph Sphere and forced it into a solid form. Then I threw it at her. She got hit in the shoulder but she kept coming at me. Callista ran forward and I waited till the last second. When the time came, I faked her out by going to the left and then switching to the right. I got behind Callista and she head-cut without turning around. I crouched and hit the her tendon, right behind her knee. Her knee buckled and she collapsed onto the ground, her head hitting the ground hard. I looked over and saw that Alethia had sent Sirius flying and Lillian and Acacia were finished with their opponents. Ajax's clothes were almost burned off completely. I was surprised to see he wasn't even wearing armor. Jason and Osiris kept battling and then something weird happened. Jason raised his hands as if he were praying. I felt the air move and it seemed to be drawn towards him. Then Jason shoved forward and I felt a rush of wind. The gust of wind hit Osiris and he slammed into a tree.

Christina meanwhile kept fighting Irene. After some time, Christina got a lucky shot and stabbed forward with her dagger, snagging Irene in the hip. Irene howled in pain and slammed Christina back. Irene then slid behind Christina and tried to stab her but Christina grabbed her arms and brought her up from behind and made Irene come crashing down onto the ground in front of her. Christina then left her and ripped the flag down. We ran back through the forest and I heard yelling. I saw to my right that an enemy group was gaining on us.

"Oh no, we've got double trouble," Jason warned. I looked to the left and saw a second enemy group.

"Great," Christina murmured. We sprinted faster and the two groups merged together and continued to chase us. As we got closer to the boundary, I could see our allies fighting off the blues. Only problem was the fact that one blue kid was running towards the boundary with our flag in his hands.

"NO!" Christina yelled. She poured on speed, dodging weapons and enemies as easily as a tiger.

"Christina! Flag! Change!" I yelled. She looked at me as she ran without getting slammed down.

And she nodded. She moved next to me, handing me the flag and let me run ahead. A few seconds later, there was a large roar, several shrieks and screams and the slight sound of thudding paws. Christina ran up next to me as Jason, Lillian, Acacia and Alethia covered her from behind.

"_Hurry up!"_ she hissed in my mind. I grabbed that part that all cats had on the back of their neck. That extra fur that doesn't hurt them when you grab it. Surprisingly, it was still on her. So I grabbed a handful of it and managed to pull myself on really fast, still holding the flag.

As we sprinted for the boundary, I thought we had it until I saw how close the enemy was to the boundary. I thought,_ Well that's it. We're going to lose it_, until Hunter came out of nowhere and tackled the kid. They grappled and Christina continued to run, getting faster as I stayed low on her back. Jason, Lillian, Alethia and Acacia tried to keep up but finally gave up and just fought Roman demigods. We got closer and closer and finally, Christina leaped the creek and into friendly territory. Our side stopped fighting and exploded into cheers. The kid with the our flag yelled in frustration and struggled to his feet, cursing. Hunter was smiling at us, shaking his head. Chiron trotted up with Irene, Osiris and Sirius on his back.

"Well done red team!" Chiron said as I leaped off Christina's back who shifted into a human. "Camp Half-Blood wins Capture the Flag!" Everyone cheered but our glory didn't last long.

Because we all heard a low but yet loud, canine growl.

* * *

Christina drew her bow and I looked up on a rock to see a huge hellhound, the size of a rhino staring down at me. The undergrowth around us shivered and then about fifteen more hellhounds appeared, surrounding Lillian, me and Christina. I heard Lillian unsheathed her dagger and Christina's hiss of breath.

"It's Medea again! Oh when I see her again, I'm going to kill her!" We stood back to back in a loose ring and the Apollo kids drew their bows and arrows. All the demigods outside the ring of hellhounds drew their weapons too but Chiron stopped them.

"Do not attack. Let them handle this. The last thing we need is for Medea to affect the rest of you campers," he commanded. They lowered their weapons. The first hellhound lunged itself at me and Christina took an arrow out and just stabbed it. I raised an eyebrow at her but didn't say anything as she watched it melt into a puddle of black liquid.

Then the other hellhounds leaped and we separated.

I slashed a head-cut at Christina and Lillian who ducked as I sliced two hellhound's heads off. At the same time Lillian stabbed a hellhound and Christina shot her arrows. These hellhounds were hard to kill with arrows. It would take about four arrows in its hide before is died or one lucky shot. And that lucky shot didn't happen a lot. There were ten out of fifteen left but I knew it could be hopeless for us.

But something went wrong with me. Four leaped at me and terror ran through my body for some reason, making me stop. The first hellhound landed on top me and Lillian yelled at Christina. Christina nodded and Lillian threw a dagger with deadly accuracy and killed the hellhound as the other three leaped. Lillian ran over and raised her shield above us.

I heard a loud howl and saw a wolf charging. It leaped the shield and slammed into a hellhound. Christina grappled with the hellhound until she raked her claws down its back. Another hellhound lunged and Christina spun around and a huge paw shot out of nowhere, hitting the hellhound in the face so hard, it went tumbling into the water. Nine left. Christina leaped onto a rock and the nine hellhounds turned to face her. She turned into a person again just as the first hellhound lunged forward and she threw a small throwing knife. No lucky shot but the hellhound fell short, snarled and leaped again, the knife clattering onto the gravel. Christina jumped off the rock drawing only her bow. As they met in mid-air, Christina swung her bow and hit the hellhound in the face. I heard a satisfying crack that wasn't her bow and a howl of pain.

"Lillian, we need to help!" I said.

"No!" she answered. "If we do we're going to all die!" "These are just hellhounds! We can fight them!"

"No we can't! I can but you can't!" Lillian insisted.

"Yes I can. Why are you saying I can't?" I argued.

"Because as soon as Chiron said don't help because we don't need Medea affecting any of you campers, Christina realized something. She realized Medea sent these hellhounds to capture you and Christina. Its better if Christina defeats them because if you went out, they'd focus on you only and Christina wouldn't be able to save you!" she explained.

"I don't really understand. Christina could shoot them if they're focused on me and still save us," I replied.

"Logan you'd have to ask her. All she told me was to shield you because Medea's revenge," Lillian answered. I gave her a puzzled look and continued watching Christina.

There were only eight left and they charged her. Determined, Christina turned into a black vicious looking panther and let them come. The first leaped at her but Christina crouched and slid underneath, slicing its belly open with one claw. The second one hit Christina over the ears and she lunged for its throat, catching it in her claws and tearing it. I saw Lillian look up and close her eyes. I guess she had seen this move but I had a feeling it had been used on something different.

There were six left and they lined up in a row. The first one paced forward, crouching. It seemed a little weird that it was waiting for a fight like regular cats. Christina crouched, swishing her tail angrily. They stalked one another in a circle and we waited in eerie silence. The hellhound stopped and I saw it bunching its muscles. The hellhound sprang and so did Christina but she leaped lower. Christina crashed into its stomach and landed on top, pummeling its stomach until evaporated. A second leaped and landed on her back, scraping it. Christina howled in pain but she crouched quickly and rolled over, squashing it. It yelped and she rolled off and struck its neck. It too, died.

Christina growled and flicked her ears and I chuckled quietly. She was basically saying, "Four left of you little suckers. Any of you want to feel my claws and join the claws again?"

The hellhounds understood her and snarled, stalking forward. Christina crouched, looking up at it as her eyes blazed with anger. The hellhound reared up on its hind legs and came down. I heard Lillian catch her breath.

"Oh gods. That's what the death blow looks like at first. Just as Christina explained it," Lillian gasped.

"What?" I asked but she didn't answer. Instead she continued to watch. Christina dodged to the left in time just as the hellhound came crashing down. She slid behind it and hit its tendon. It crumbled onto the rocks and when it tried to get up, she jumped onto its back, raked her claws down and then jump off, charging her next opponent.

The third ran at Christina but before they met, Christina leaped into the air, extending her claws. She twisted around in the air and the hellhound stopped which was its mistake. Christina landed on its back, pummeling it as she bit the tail. The hellhound howled and left it hanging in the air as it disappeared. Leaving two left, Christina moves in her form got more dangerous.

The two leaped as one and Christina outstretched her forelegs. As the two came flying with teeth and claws, she grabbed both heads at once on either side and knocked them together; which seemed impossible. They fell to the ground and Christina jumped one. Then she reared up on her hind legs, her front paws flailing. The hellhound tried to move but she brought her paws down onto the back of its neck. I heard a sickening _snap_ and it went limp, melting into a pool of dark liquid and seeping into the rocks and creek.

"Was that the death blow?" I asked Lillian. She nodded, telling me that all animals, even hellhounds had a weak spot on their neck that wasn't strong and if it was snapped, the you'd die.

"Dang, Christina shows no mercy at all," I had replied. Lillian looked grim as she watched Christina who eyed the last hellhound. It sprang forward and grabbed Christina around the neck. They went rolling into the water and they thrashed around. I heard a yowl and Christina came out of the river, stumbling and something weird happened.

The hellhound followed but its eyes were like lava. It opened its maw and a huge fire ball came out of its mouth. Christina ducked and it exploded behind her, bathing the rocks in flames but not going out. Temporarily blinded, the hellhound got its chance and lunged forward. It grabbed Christina and flung her through the fire. She landed on our side, surprisingly not burned. She struggled to get up and I waited for the hellhound. I couldn't see it since it was on the other side of the fire. Then I heard it howl.

I saw it leap over the fire which was like five feet tall, its claws outstretched and its teeth bared. I got up to help Christina but Lillian held me down and I yelled, struggling. As it came down, Christina eyes filled with anger and before it landed on her, all her paws scrunched together. It landed on its stomach on her paws and she shoved backwards over her head. The hellhound went flying and Christina jumped up and grabbed it. They fought one another and finally, Christina hit its face. It fell to the ground, got back up but didn't get the chance to fight.

It leaped and Christina lunged forward, meeting it above ground. She grabbed its neck in her teeth and they fell to the ground. Christina grasped its neck her jaws and the hellhound flailed around and Christina shook her head snarling. The lines on her face showed her anger, so terrifying and dangerous. The hellhound began to get weaker and weaker, moving its paws more slowly. As it died, the fire did too. All the campers watched astonished as the hellhound gradually stopped moving. Them its body shuddered one last time and was absolutely still.

Christian held its neck for a few seconds and then let go. She stepped back and changed into a human, staring down at it. There was a deadly silence in the air. Her neck was bleeding a bit and her back was clawed completely. But other than that, she seemed ok. I stood and walked over and watched as the hellhound eyes dimmed.

"Why isn't it disappearing?" I asked.

"Because this time, I killed it differently. It's now a spoil of war," she answered sourly. Blood dripped from the corner of her lip. She touched it but didn't seemed bothered by it. Chiron trotted over, staring at the hellhound also.

"Christina, you should go to the infirmary," he said.

"No," she said, her eyes flashing. She walked to the creek and stood in it. Streams of water crawled up her body. Irene stepped forward to watch, her eyes narrowed. The water reached Christina's back and began washing the blood away and healing her. The cuts on her neck disappeared too. Once everything was mended, the water dropped to the ground and Christina stepped out of the creek, dry and looking at Irene.

"There's your proof Irene. You said you'd believe I was the child of Neptune and if water heals me when you see it. Well there you go. You saw it and you can't deny it because everyone else saw it," she said. Irene paled in the face.

"You've won nothing here, Christina," Irene growled.

"Why don't you prove it," Christina answered, looking Irene in the eyes. Irene tried to form her words but couldn't.

"Well then I guess I have. This is over," Christina said. Then she turned and headed for the cabins, throwing her hair into a ponytail. Chiron said nothing. Everyone just looked after Christina and then at the hellhound, then at me. I breathed in deeply and said, "I guess she's right Irene. This is over. Don't be asking for our help until we decide on what we're going to do about your little _issue_."

Irene snarled and I gave her one last look before following Christina.

* * *

"Why did you tell Lillian to shield me?" I asked a few minutes later.

"Because if you fought them, they'd focus on you only. Then you'd pretty much be in trouble. Medea sent those hellhounds to collect you and me. It was better that I defeated them and not you," Christina said.

"But why? If they're more focused on me, then couldn't you just kill them without being harmed?" I questioned.

"No, because since they were sent to collect you and me, if they got a hold of you, a few could have shadow traveled and brought you Medea before I could've done anything. Then the others would've taken me next. And the last thing I need is for you to meeting Medea so she can terrorize you," Christina explained, her eyes rimmed in red.

"Oh. Is that why she wanted to capture us? And Lillian also said she wanted revenge," I replied.

"That's partly why she wanted to capture us. The other reason why she wanted to capture us is because if she got you, she could manipulated and use you to destroy the gods. You saw what happened to Alethia that day. That's what she would do. Make you think that you should destroy the gods. And the revenge part? She wanted vengeance on me for reasons I can't explain to you or anyone else yet," Christina answered. I nodded slowly.

She went back to looking at her pictures and then she put them away. As I got ready for bed, I thought about if we should help Irene and them. I turned to see Christina already in bed and asleep. I could imagine why. Over the past week and a half I had been here, weird things had happened to her. She had dreams, visions and outbursts that happened because of Medea and she was under stress. Not to mention, we had been worrying about Irene and her group of demigods coming to.

I looked out the window after turning out the lights and gradually, my eyelids grew heavier and heavier until I fell into deep slumber.

* * *

**A/N: Please review and subscribe. Also, please read my other two stories: Nine Secret Lives and Old Enemies, New War. I will update on those soon!**


	8. Romans Are Evil Traitors

**Logan:**

"LOGAN! CHRISTINA!"

Christina and I jolted awake to the sound of someone pounding on the cabin door and screaming our names.

"What in the name of Hades? Who is pounding on our door? It's seven in the morning!" Christina said angrily as I got out of bed.

"I know right!" I answered. I walked over and threw the door open to find Griffin, Jason and Alethia there.

"Logan, Christina, you need to come quick. It's Irene's group of demigods!" Jason said rapidly. Christina and I exchanged looks. Then we quickly changed. Christina was already in a blue tank top so she just switched into some shorts in the bathroom. We grabbed our swords and ran outside.

"What is going on with them and why are all the cabins empty?" I asked as we ran past the cabins whose doors were ajar.

"Irene and them have turned on us!" Alethia said.

"What?!" I yelled.

"Yeah, around six in the morning, the all snuck out of their corresponding cabins and met at the camp entrance. Casper, Kore, Hunter and Landon heard them get up and followed. They hid and listened to what Irene and them were going to do. Irene and her group decided that they were going to get revenge on us. They also had decided that they had enough of waiting for us to make the decision so they were going to take you guys!" Griffin explained.

"Oh gods," Christina said.

"Then when Irene found out about Casper, Kore, Hunter and Landon spying on them, they got pretty ticked. Then a fight broke out and Kore ran to the cabins area and gave a battle cry. So now they're all fighting on Half-Blood Hill, trying to stop them from getting to you two," Jason said.

"Has Chiron tried to stop them?" I asked.

"Yes, but nothing works. He told us to get you guys because he figures that's the best way to stop them," Alethia answered.

"Well then he's correct," Christina growled. We sprinted towards the entrance of the camp and as we got closer, we could hear fighting. We reached the bottom of the hill and saw Irene's group fighting our campers. Chiron was standing at the way top looking grim. When he saw us, he pointed at the battle then at Christina. Then he made a sign and I looked at Christina who paled in the face.

"What? What does he want you to do?" I demanded.

"Shield. He wants me to do the shield but I have to make it to the center," Christina replied.

"Oh no. That's not a good idea. You remember last time you created the shield?" I protested.

"Yeah but I have to. It's the only way," replied Christina before she sprinted into battle. Jason, Alethia, Griffin and I shrugged. Then we joined the fray. We fought our way past Demi-Roman campers and I looked ahead where Christina was slashing enemies also. We caught up to her and we all made it to the middle.

"You need to protect me while I focus, ok?" she said to us. We nodded. She closed her eyes and we fought off enemies. One came forward to stab Christina but I summoned the Morph Sphere and sent it into him.

I turned to check on Christina a few minutes later. Her eyes flew open, blazing gray and she said in a flat voice, "Step away from me."

We did as we were told.

Christina pointed her sword to the sky and yelled something in Ancient Greek. The sky broke with thunder and a lightning bolt came streaking down, connecting with her sword. Then she brought the tip of her sword onto the ground. As soon as it hit, a blue light erupted around us and it grew into a ball until we were concealed inside a blue dome. The fighting was still going on but a few demigods had stopped to stare in amazement.

"Hit the deck!" I yelled. We slammed ourselves to the ground as the shield exploded. It sent demigods and weapons tumbling. Golden light began to form around Christina until it was too bright to look at. Then the golden light exploded outward into rings of force around my sister. There was silence except for the clank of swords and shields and demigods on both sides groaning as they got up.

The smoke around us cleared and I saw Christina, breathing heavily. She looked about ready to pass out but she held herself firm. I looked around and noticed something was different. Irene's group of demigods were near the entrance again on top of the hill and our group of demigods were behind us. Everyone stared in complete shock at Christina. She turned to face Irene and them, her face filled with so much anger, I took a step back.

"What in the name of Hades are you trying to do? What were you thinking you idiots?! You had better explain why you were attacking us or swear by the gods that I will kill you!" Christina yelled. Irene looked murderous.

"First, why don't explain what you just did? Where did you learn that? How do you have that much power?" Irene yelled back. Christina snarled in rage and I didn't think she could be any angrier but boy was I wrong.

"Answer me Irene La Quinn Flavian or I swear I will come up there and tear you to pieces!" Christina burst out.

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT CHRISTINA BLAKE!" Irene screamed.

"Then you had better explain why the Hades you're betraying us!" Christina growled.

"Who said we were betraying you? Your camp attacked us while we were doing a morning stroll!" Irene lied.

"_O Zeu kai alloi theoi_!" Thunder rumbled in the sky and a net of lightning flashed across. A few demigods gasped. I realized Christina had just cursed. "Then explain why you were talking about getting revenge on us! Explain why you were tired of waiting for us to decide and were going to take us! You've been here for _a day_! Chiron was going to call a war meeting so we could decide today but no, you just had to start this didn't you!" Christina shouted.

Irene unsheathed her sword and charged Christina. I figured Christina would use a long range weapon but instead she drew her bronze dagger. Irene swung the sword but Christina dodge and spun around. She managed to somehow cut Irene's face. Irene was attacked but Christina got inside her strike and put her the tip of her dagger an inch from her chest. Irene stepped back and attacked again and Christina stopped her, outraged.

"DO NOT EVER TRY TO FIGHT ME!" Christina barked. "I FIGURED YOU WOULD'VE LEARN YOUR LESSON!" Irene cursed Christina.

"So you had better tell me why the Hades you were planning this or I swear to the gods I will leave permanent scars on your face!" Christina threatened.

"Oh I would like to see that happen animal girl. And how would you know that we were or not. Your campers attack my group of demigods while we were taking a morning stroll," Irene retorted. Christina poked her in the chest with her dagger, but not hard enough.

"They were, were they? You're such a huge freaking, terrible liar Irene Flavian. Hunter, Casper, Landon and Kore followed you knowing that you guys were up to no good. And come to find out, they were right. You were at the camp entrance with all your demigods and you were saying you wanted revenge on us and you were tired of waiting for us to decide so you were going to take us. Now I'm going ask you this. Why do you want revenge on us? What did we do to you?" Christina growled, glaring. Irene held her gaze.

"Fine then. I'll admit it. Yeah, we're tired of waiting for you to decide. We're tired of not being able to get back to camp," Irene admitted.

"Jeez. Talk about being impatient," I interrupted.

"Vade ad cantet!" Irene cursed which I somehow knew meant, 'Go to the crows!' in Latin.

"Do you ever shut up?" I retorted. "You don't ever stop talking. You're always, 'oh I'm tired of this,' and 'you better shut up,' and all that other crap you do. You don't ever learn to shut your mouth and stop making statements do you?" Irene yelled in rage and she turned her attention to Christina with difficulty.

"We're also tired of this camp," she continued. "And you want to know why we want revenge on you? You want to know what you did to us? Then fine, I'll give you reasons. We want revenge because you have treated us like were outsiders—,"

"You are basically," I muttered. Irene glared in my direction but carried on.

"-you pick fights with us for no reason, and you and your campers take forever to decide if you want to help. Now, here's legit reasons on what you did to us! You offended us, you fight us whenever we cross paths and the last freaking time we asked you to help use, YOU DIDN'T!" Irene shouted raising her voice. "All you did was sit and watch as our camp was overran by monsters and destroyed!"

"I told you before why we didn't combine forces and help. On our last recent quest, we ran into you guys and you tried to kill us! So there's your reason why you didn't receive the tiniest help from us!" Christina bellowed, her voice resonating through the valley. Irene's eyes filled with hatred that would probably never leave.

"Yeah, that was probably because one of your campers tried to strangle my camper for sneaking up behind him, thinking he was an intruder."

"HA! And there's a perfect reason why we attacked. You just said so yourself!" Christina chuckled. Irene hissed.

"This isn't over Christina. Either you help us or we've got no choice but to take you and your annoying _brother_. We are not going to see our camp destroyed once more." Christina growled and stepped real close to Irene.

"Watch your mouth Irene La Quinn Flavian. Or I swear I will cut your lips off," Christina threatened. Irene's lips snarled with rage.

"We're staying until Chiron calls his meeting. And when he does, you all had better decide real quick Christina Blake or things aren't going to be pretty. And we'll start the war this time for real," Irene said.

"Try me. Then we'll see what won't be pretty in the end Irene. Watch your back from now on. Do not ever trust yourself in the forest, or being alone at night because that will be the end of it for you," Christina retorted. Then she stormed down the hill and towards the Athena cabin.

"She's not joking," Landon said. "She will seriously make sure you watch your back because you never know what she'll do."

"Yeah. What she said about not going into the forest alone or walking the night from now on, you better not do unless you want your face raked opened," I put in.

"Oh I highly doubt she would try to kill me," Irene replied.

"I wouldn't put it past her Irene. You don't know her well enough to know if she will carry out a threat like that. No one does, not even the closest people. Only the gods know if she would. So don't push it Irene or you're going to get slammed _real_ hard," I said angrily. Irene stared me in the eyes, glaring. She had no comeback so I just turned and left the scene. I felt everyone's eyes on me as I went followed Christina's invisible footsteps. When I reached the bottom of the hill, I heard both demigod groups grumbling and splitting up and going to breakfast.

* * *

I reached the Athena cabin and peered inside. It was like nothing anything I imagined. Bunk beds had been pushed to one side of the room. There were polished shields and swords that lined the wall underneath the windows. There were maps of places I didn't know taped to the ceiling and the walls. In the back of the cabin was a huge room filled with shelves upon shelves of books. But inside the cabin were shelves that held scrolls only. I looked around and saw Christina standing with her hands on the desk, studying a map.

"Knock knock," I said. She looked up, her eyes still filled with anger.

"Hi," she said quietly. "Just studying an old Camp Half-Blood map, that's all."

"Why?" I questioned.

"Oh gods know why. I just feel like it," she answered. She studied it for a few more seconds before rolling it up and walking over to a bookshelf. She looked up at the top shelf that was labeled, 'Camp Half-Blood Maps'. Below it was another shelf labeled, 'Cabin designs' and so on. I guess this bookshelf had to do with Camp Half-Blood. I looked at other bookshelves. One bookshelf was labeled, 'The Labyrinth' so I figured that one was all about navigating the Labyrinth, using it and all that other stuff.

I was wondering how Christina was going to put the scroll back seeing how there were no ladders. Instead, Christina raised the scroll into the air and let it go. I expected it to fall to the ground but instead it rose and the scrolls on the top shelf shuffled around until there was an opening for the scroll to put itself in. I guess everything was arranged in alphabetical and chronological order too.

"Lets go get some breakfast," I told her. She nodded and trailed behind me as I walked to the Mess Hall. When I arrived there, I saw that Irene's group of demigods were eating on one side of the pavilion and our campers were eating on the other. And Chiron didn't even care if we were sitting at our cabin's table. I think all that he cared about was if both sides stayed away from one another. But everyone was giving hostile and murderous looks to one another. I also noticed that there were a lot of campers missing from both sides. Probably because they had been injured in our little 'battle'. Christina loaded her plate and made her burnt offering. I joined her afterwards and we sat in silence, eating. When it was time to go to our activities, we did but when both groups were at one activity, they tried to steer clear of each other but they always ended up fighting. After four fights at my activities and six zillion times of trying to stop Christina from killing some of them, I led her to the beach to breathe.

"Calm down Christina. Jeez, you're like an angry tiger on a rampage."

"Sorry. It's just…," her voice trailed off and she stared at the water.

"I know," I answered gravely. "But we'll find a way out of this one way or another." She just nodded.

* * *

After lunch, Chiron called a war meeting. We all assembled in the Recreation Room in the Big House. We sat and watched as Irene, Ajax, Sirius, Osiris and several other Demi-Roman campers filed in after our cabin leaders. Irene and her demigods seated themselves together, not mixing with our campers. As they sat down, there was tension in the air and steely silence. Finally, Chiron broke the ice.

"As you all know, or at least I hope you know, we're here to discuss the, ah, little problem that Camp Demi-Roman Gods have."

"And at least get through one sitting without fighting one another," Dionysus said. "I do already have a migraine from all of you brats battling one another."

Christina rolled her eyes, muttering something. Alethia shook her head and Landon chuckled.

"For those of you who don't know exactly what the problem is, I will have Irene explain it," Chiron continued. He nodded at Irene who glared at Christina and me.

"At Camp Demi-Roman Gods, we received half of a prophecy, saying that we had to recruit a child of the Owl and a child of Trident from a different camp. And I'm guessing it's for some stupid quest. But, Medea attacked our camp and we have been under attack by monsters ever since that point. We came here, to look for the child of the Owl and the child of Trident which happens to be Christina and Logan so they could help our camp and go on the quest. However, there was a bit of confusion due to the child of the Owl," Irene explained, looking at Christina. Everyone turned to look at me and at my sister who looked impassive.

"Then our camp director, she sent a big group of us to accompany me on finding this camp and Christina and Logan. And we have so now all we ask is for you guys to help," Irene finished, giving Chiron a pointed look that caused Christina to raise her eyebrows.

"So…," drawled Sophia, tapping her fingers on her sword as Sirius and Osiris watched her closely. "We're suppose to send Christina and Logan on a quest with untruthful, violent, nonsense demigods that we have always been enemies with." Irene stood, about to speak but Christina stopped them with a tone that made several demigods at the table flinch.

"Sophia, stop it. Irene sit your butt down before I have to draw my dagger and gut you both," she said. Irene did reluctantly but Sophia did not take her fingers off her sword.

"And no Sophia, not send us. We will decide whether or not to help," I added. Sophia glared at Irene.

"So will you help or not?" Irene asked.

"Patience is a virtue, jeez Irene! Stop being so quick," Christina snapped. Irene sneered.

"But first things first," Jason said. "What was the first half of the prophecy?"

"It was only two lines. I don't see how that could be much help," Irene replied.

"Two lines are important. What were the two lines?" Landon asked. Irene rolled her eyes but she recited them.

"They went like this; 'You will travel and face the dangerous moon path, a quest of torment. You will find an enemy child of the Owl and Trident." There was a deathly silence around the table.

"Moon path? A dangerous path? And a quest full of torment? What kind of quest is that? Sounds completely dangerous and deadly. Chances of staying alive are counting down to one out of five. They are slim," Selena said.

"Oh, why thank you, you Aphrodite genius for the reassurance," I grumbled. Selena looked at me and shrugged.

"Just saying."

"But the moon path sounds familiar," Christina said. She locked eyes with Lillian who was thinking.

"We read something about it that one time didn't we?" Lillian asked. "When _dad_ was doing that report."

Christina's eyes narrowed.

"Yeah. Yeah we did. But that's not where I've heard it from before. I swear, I've heard it somewhere else. Something from my past," Christina said. Lillian shook her head, wide eyed.

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure the moon path has to do with somebody who knows the moon which might be Artemis. But why would be sent on a quest to travel and face her path? It's not like her to be dangerous unless she has to and that's when she's fighting," Lillian answered.

"I guess. But still. Anyways, you've found your enemies that were the child of the Owl and Trident," Christina said.

"Well, at first we though it meant a child of Poseidon and Athena, like you. But then as we got closer to here, we realized it could only be one child of Athena and one child of Poseidon," Irene replied.

"Obviously you were right and wrong. You were looking for _one_ child of Poseidon only and instead got one child of him and another of _both_," I answered. There were some nodding of heads.

"And since you received half of a prophecy, we might as well complete it. Why would an Oracle give half of a prophecy, probably knowing that the others may not help and you might not get the rest of it? That's stupid if you think about it. Apparently, both the Oracles predicted that we would help you guys," I said, stating a good purpose.

"Despite how hateful, mean and deceiving you all are," Christina pointed out. There were some glares in her direction.

"Logan's got a point. But the Roman demigods don't have an Oracle. They have an augur, Octavian. Her reads the signs and prophecies in the Temple of Jupiter or Zeus," Jason pointed out. Christina gave him a funny look like 'how did you know?' Jason shrugged and Irene nodded gratefully in Jason's direction. "And the next question is, are we going to help you at all?" No one answered this question except for Christina. I guess she had been thinking upon this way before us.

"Yes, we will help them. Only under one condition: they won't turn on us in the middle of the quest and betray us like how they betrayed us earlier this morning." Irene coughed and Lillian hissed under her breath.

"Then so it will be. Logan, you will consult the Oracle this time. It was a choice between you and Christina but I figured your sister would urge you to go," Chiron said.

"What? Why?" I questioned quickly.

"Hey, you traveled with me last year and I consulted the Oracle then. Now it's your turn. Then we're even," Christina laughed, punching me in the arm lightly.

"Hey, you asked me to go on the quest," I complained.

"You agreed."

"Wait, and who said anything about you getting back at me since you talked to the Oracle last time?" I asked.

"I did."

"Gods, sometimes I wonder if you do this just to annoy me," I answered, looking at her. She smiled at me but I couldn't tell if she did do it to annoy me or not.

* * *

I reached the top floor and found a trap door at the top. I was about to open it but it opened itself and a ladder slid to the floor. Go figure. I climbed the ladder and into a small room that smelled musty and like reptiles. And my jaw dropped.

Everywhere I looked, there were dusty trophies, bits and pieces, painful memories, shields, swords and tons of other things that had been tossed out that demigods didn't want anymore. On a shelf on the wall was a bunch of _things _that had been pickled such as dragon claws, monster eyes and all that other monstrous stuff that could be preserved.

At the other end of the room was on mummy sitting on tripod stool and in a tie-dyed sundress. She was wearing a bunch of jewelry so she looked like a fashion-model mummy. I approached her and her mouth opened, emitting green smoke that slithered across the floor like a bunch of snakes. I nearly tripped over myself.

_"Approach, seeker, and ask. For I am the Oracle of Delphi of Phobus Apollo and slayer of the mighty Python."_ I gathered my wits, trying hard not to run away from the mummy that was somewhat alive...more or less.

"What is the rest of the prophecy?" I asked. Green mist enveloped around me, curling across the floor like a snakes. As the green smoke thickened, I became more nervous as the raspy snake voice began to speak.

_You shall prove your darkest thoughts, fight your worst fears_

_Within all Chaos, they shall conceal the final deals _

The green mist began to combine and turn into a huge python, a strip of mist holding it from the mummy's mouth. Then it slithered across the floor, around me and retreated into the mouth. The Oracle leaned back against the wall and everything was silent. I turned and once out of the attic, I ran down four flights of stairs.

* * *

I burst into the Recreation Room and everyone jumped at my sudden entrance. Christina stood and grabbed me by the shoulders, stopping me in my tracks.

"Logan! Calm down. What was that all about?" she said. I was breathing heavily but all of a sudden, I felt a tingle down my spine as soon as I connected eyes with Christina. She held me gaze and then after a few seconds, she blinked and drew back slowly, her eyes filled with fear and disbelief.

"Oh gods. That's what the Oracle said," she murmured. I just stared at her.

"What? Wait. How do you know what the Oracle said?" I asked suspiciously.

"I pulled the lines right out of your mind. Come on Logan. I figured you would know by now that I can do that. Remember, the connection from last year?" she said. I thought for a second and then nodded. I guess I hadn't realized I was thinking about the lines.

"Then sit and tell us the rest of the prophecy," Irene cut in. I did without protesting against her demand.

"Well?" she asked. Jason shot her an irritated look. Christina didn't look to happy with Irene either as she twirled her bronze dagger on the table quickly. A few demigods watched her spinning dagger, afraid it would spin out of control and stab one of them. All of Irene's demigods had their hands on their weapons and a few had drawn their daggers, including our demigods. I figured I had missed something that went down while I was upstairs.

"Here's the rest of it; 'You shall prove your darkest thoughts, fight your worst fears. Within all Chaos, they shall conceal the final deals,'" I recited. "That's it."

"Chaos. Great, now we're facing the biggest threat in the world," Irene grumbled.

"Irene, prophecies always have double meanings. Maybe we're not up against Chaos exactly. Chaos might be behind it but that doesn't necessarily mean that we'll fight it. It might just be making the final decisions or deals," Christina reminded her.

"Well if you're so smart _Ms. Princess_, then why don't you tell us what the prophecy means?" Irene taunted, sneering. Christina suddenly stopped spinning her dagger and gripped it, snarling. I figured she was about two seconds away from taking that dagger and going Ninja-Dagger-Warrior mode on Irene.

"Who said I knew what the prophecy meant. You never know what the prophecy means until the events have past," she managed to say through gritted teeth as her knuckles turned white from gripping the dagger too hard. "How many times to I have to tell you?"

"You said that knowing a prophecy can help you change what you can do about it," Irene argued. Christina slammed her hand down on the table in frustration and her knife stuck fast and deep in the table.

"Irene, listen to me! I said you can predict what the prophecy means so you can come close to being prepared when you face whatever you have to!"

"Hey, guys. Take it easy," I cut it, trying to stop them. Irene was about to object but as always, she got cut off.

"Logan is right. You two have been at each other's throats nonstop for the past day now," Jason reasoned. He looked at Landon for support.

"Pfft. I agree with Christina because seriously, Irene doesn't know what she's up against," he got some glares and Jason looked bored, giving Landon a look. "Ok, I mean sure, Irene doesn't use her ears but yeah, you two have been against one another," he corrected himself. No one said anything for a few minutes which I figured was a good idea so we could clear the air. Judging by Landon's expression, I guess he was thinking he had said something wrong. Then Chiron spoke.

"I guess its decided then. Logan and Christina will accompany Irene on this quest. We'll sta—,"

"Hold on a second Chiron," Christina interrupted. "It's actually not just me, Logan and Irene. It's suppose to a group of us." She got a lot of stares. Alethia sat forward. She'd been so quiet the whole entire time I was here, I forgot she was there.

"Christina, what exactly do you mean?" she asked. Christina looked a little uncomfortable.

"Um, well. Last night, I had a dream that was sent by Athena only," she answered. I froze. I knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Christina, hold up. Did she give you only half of the message?" I questioned. Christina frowned.

"Yes. Yes she did Logan. Why?"

"Because Poseidon came to me and said he could only give me half of the message," I replied. Christina sighed and sat back in her chair, her eyes closed.

"What we're they thinking?" she murmured to herself. She opened her eyes and asked me, "What is your part of the message you got?"

"Poseidon told me that we are to beware the revenge of the ocean. I have no idea what that means but he also said to be careful of pestering demigods. I also have no idea what he means. Finally, the last thing he told me was that we have to work together or else everything will fail and we'll be consumed by darkness," I explained. Christina nodded.

"Athena said something similar. But what else she said was that eight of us have to go. I asked why and she said it's because what we're going to face in the end is pretty big. She also told me that the moon will be enemies with us. Why she'd tell us that, I don't know. I mean, Artemis is an Olympian. What did we do to her to make her become enemies with us?" Christina said.

"I don't know, but we do know this. Beware revenge of the ocean. Cooperate together or we'll fail and that we need eight people to fulfill this quest. Oh yeah, and that we're enemies with the moon," I said.

"All right. I guess it is _officially_ decided now. There will be four from Camp Half-Blood and four from Camp Demi-Roman Gods. Logan and Christina are the first. Christina, you may choose your companion," Chiron confirmed. Christina looked at Alethia. Alethia met Christina's eyes and shook her head. Christina understood.

"I'll take Lillian," she decided.

"Logan, you pick your companion."

"Jason," I answered immediately. For some reason, I felt that he was important and would have a big role to play. I mean maybe I could be wrong about the role to play but I did have strong feeling that he was important. And besides, it would help me figure out what connection he had with the Roman demigods. Chiron nodded.

"Then so be it. Christina, Logan, Jason and Lillian will accompany Irene and three other members from the Roman camp."

"Chiron, we'll actually be returning to our camp with these demigods so our camp director can, ah, meet them. Also, she wants us to decide who we're taking from our camp to go on this quest," Spencer said.

"If that is what your camp director requests, then we'll approve. We'll send you guys on your way tomorrow," Chiron answered. Everyone stood and left. Christina and I headed for our cabin and I asked her something.

"What happened while I was receiving the rest of the prophecy and how come you looked at Alethia first when you were choosing who was going? I mean you already said Lillian would go if you decided to go on the quest."

"Alethia talked to me earlier. She said if I hadn't already chosen someone if I did join the quest, I shouldn't choose her when the time came because she couldn't stand the fact of facing Lynch," Christina responded.

"Oh."

"And what happened while you were receiving the rest of the prophecy was a debate. Irene asked about how do we know what we're facing. I answered her by saying what I said earlier about coming close to being prepared for it. Then she asked Chiron how they weren't allowed to visit Mount Olympus on the solstices. He told her because we were there. She told him why can't all of us demigods just be there in peace. Then all of us demigods got into a dispute about it. We settled it about a few minutes before you walked back in," Christina finished.

"Gods you guys fight a lot. I'm not saying I've got anything against you. I'm just saying Irene can't learn to shut her mouth and stop setting you off. She really does know how to push your buttons. You know how to push hers. And when she gets angry, it's over similar stuff you get angry about. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you both are alike," I answered. Christina snorted.

"Yeah when naiads fly." I chuckled and we walked into our cabin and began packing so we would be prepared tomorrow morning.

* * *

**A/N: Good chapter I think. But talk about the intensity between Irene and Christina! Anyways, please review and subscribe!**

**~~Christina-Selene!**


	9. An Already Bad, Partly Started Quest

**A/N: Ok, so a quick notice for all of you: The Roman camp in Percy Jackson is related to this one and the only difference is the location and the name but I will give more info later and make a disclaimer when the chapter about the Roman camp comes up. **

* * *

**Christina:**

I'd like to tell you that I did not sleep well that night. I had nightmares nonstop and what's worse was it was the same nightmare each time I fell asleep. I would dream of Hades' throne room and hearing his laughter. Then my dream would shift and I would be dreaming about when I had been tortured about a month ago only each time it would get worse. Then I would wake up in cold sweat, remembering those two horrible weeks. Around five in the morning, I stayed awake after waking up for the eighth time already. I woke Logan about an hour later to get dressed before we grabbed our bags and left Cabin 3 to meet the other demigods.

* * *

It was pretty much a cloudy, dreary day; already misting. After a fairly light breakfast and getting our extra supplies from the Camp store, everyone was ready. Camp Half-Blood campers wished Jason, Lillian, Logan and I good luck and a few of the Demi-Roman kids they managed to make friends with somehow. Chiron was with us at the top of the hill and before we left, he pulled my twin aside and talked to him for a few minutes which worried me.

Logan joined us mintues later as we walked down the hill and loaded into the van. It didn't fit all of us so one of the Roman campers who was old enough to drive took the rest of the Demi-Roman campers in the other van. As we drove away, I saw Chiron standing on the hill, his bow raised in farewell. Then he turned when we were almost out of sight and galloped back into the valley.

As Argus drove us to the bus station, we all sat in silence until Lillian thought up a question.

"Where's Camp Demi-Roman Gods located?"

"In Los Angeles on the coast," Irene answered. Lillian and Christina shivered slightly.

We reached the bus station and loaded on after thanking Argus. We sat in the front since we thought it was for the best just in case something happened. Surprisingly we all fit. We were all nervous because Irene's huge group of demigods plus Jason, Lillian, Logan and I were probably sending up all kinds of monster signals. I rested my head on Jason's shoulder, tired from waking up so early. The bus rode through the Lincoln tunnel when Logan clapped behind me gripped my shoulder.

"Christina," he said nervously.

"What?"

"Do you feel as though you're being watched?" I was about to answer no but I felt a tingling sensation on the back of my neck. I turned to see a few girls, all dressed in black, red lipstick and their hands looked like claws. One smiled when I caught her eye and I realized her eyes were red and her teeth were sharp. I knew who they were. They were empousai. I looked around the bus and saw three old women but I wasn't sure if they could be monsters too.

"Um, yeah," I answered, looking at the bus driver. That's when I noticed he had huge puffy blonde hair around the back of his head, almost like a lion's mane. But wait, before we left the bus station, the driver's hair was black. I stared at the bus driver intently, keeping an eye on him as the side lights in the tunnel flashed by. I had a feeling that something bad was about to go down. We burst out of the tunnel and into the sunlight. That's when things went sour. Irene tensed and looked at me but I was still staring at the bus driver.

"Christina," Irene whispered. "There's something wrong. I can feel it."

"I know. I can too," I answered. "Give me a second. Jason can you...?" He nodded and he let me scoot over into his lap. It wasn't weird, it's just I needed to make the plan work. His body shielded me. I slipped a long necklace from my pocket and put it on. When I looked down, I was invisible and I moved out of Jason's lap.

The others waited in silence for me. I managed to get right behind the bus driver but he sensed me. He jerked the wheel to the right and then to the left as we were all thrown around the bus. As I regained my balance, the bus driver spoke, saying that we'd have to get off because he we were having some 'difficulties'. I tensed as the doors opened. The passengers around us hurried off all except for the girls and the three women who just stood. We were about to get off the bus, but the door slammed shut.

"What the?" I heard Logan say. The three women and the girls started stalking towards the front. Everyone grabbed their weapons. The bus driver stood in front of me, snarling.

"Oh crap," Lillian murmured. Jason and Irene and a few other Demi-Roman campers stood behind us, facing the bus driver who had changed into a manticore. I snuck around so I was behind it and then it began.

* * *

The manticore lunged but I stopped him short because I jumped onto his back. He began to shake his head and wreathe around as I tried to hold on. I took off my necklace and I became visible as I plunged my dagger into his mane and jumped off. The manticore turned on me but it shot spikes in all directions. Everyone hit the ground and the girls turned into empousai's while the three women turned into Furies. The manticore lunged at me but I sliced my dagger horizontally and sliced the head off. There was a sickening _slosh_! and then I joined the others in the battle against the Furies and empousai. I thought it shouldn't be too hard to defeat them since we outnumbered them but I was completely wrong.

The Furies were stronger than all of us because they would crack their whips and it would end up wrapping around a demigod's hand or leg. And the empousai's had staff's that crackled with black electricity. Sadly, the bus began to get hot and made a couple demigods twice as restless. As it did, the hairs on my back stood straight up and I smelled a metallic scent, like a storm coming. Logan sensed it too, and told half the demigods to grab the bags and chuck them out the windows as far as they could.

Once that was finished, they joined the battle again but things got worse. The metallic scent grew stronger and I yelled, "Off the bus, _now_!" I pried open the door and shoved kids off the bus who grabbed their bags. The millisecond I jumped off the bus, it exploded, raining shredded metal all over us. The other passengers screamed in terror and took cover as I grabbed my shield and raised it above me, sprinting for the others. The other demigods were ahead and Jason grabbed my hand, pulling me along into a forest. We heard wails and howls behind us and that said enough. The monsters weren't dead yet. They were calling reinforcements.

We went deep into the forest, Jason still holding my hand and dragging me along with them. Finally, we caught up with the others and stopped, trying to catch our breath as most demigods sat down and consumed almost a full bottle of water. I scrambled up into a tall tree and perched on the highest branch that would support me; keeping lookout for a little few minutes. I listened to Logan and Lillian below me.

"Wow. Not even an hour out of camp and were already attacked by monsters," Logan said.

"Yeah. But then again, we are a big group of demigods. And some of us, our scents are stronger than others," she looked at him teasingly, "so combine that with a big group."

"I guess so. However, it doesn't feel right. The monsters attacked us as if they knew we were on a quest to stop Chaos or whichever enemy they serve," Logan replied. Lillian looked uneasy as she watched the other demigods rest. I looked everywhere but no signs so I just climbed down.

"Any signs of the monsters pursuing?" Logan asked. I shook my head and walked over to the other demigods.

"All right. Lets go. The farther away we get, the better," I said.

"Why should we listen to you?" Irene questioned.

"Yeah, it's your fault you got us into the fight against the monsters!" added a kid.

"Not just that, we were almost killed by lighting!" said another. The Demi-Roman kids started protesting.

"Stop your complaining," I snapped. "At least you didn't get blasted into a thousand pieces. Besides, it was the fastest way out of the city."

"Pfft. The fastest way to get us killed," murmured a kid. Lillian cursed the kid in Greek and I heard metal being unsheathed. The next thing I knew, everyone was on their feet, pointing swords or aiming arrows at one another while yelling.

"Drop your weapons!" Logan yelled. Everyone stopped to look at my brother. Several kids tried to start a verbal fight with him.

"I said drop your weapons!" he repeated, getting angry. "Jason, lower you bow. Lillian sheath your dagger. Irene shut up, _now_." Jason and Lillian reluctantly did so.

"The rest of, lower you weapons," Logan said. No one moved.

"Did you hear me? Lower you weapons this instant," Logan said dangerously. The demigods slowly did, but their hostile looks didn't leave their faces.

"Now," he continued slowly, "listen to what Christina has to say before she gets angry and so you all don't die." He looked at me and nodded.

"As I was saying, the farther away we are, the better. With us bickering, they could be getting closer to us. We may not even know if they were here. Waiting. Hiding," I said. A few demigods shivered.

"So I would recommend that you all should start packing up and getting ready to leave," Lillian added. The Demi-Roman kids waited for Irene's order. Irene gave a curt nod and glared at us before she packed her stuff. But little did we know what was in store for us the rest of the day.

* * *

We reacahed Madison, New Jersey around noon, feeling hot, tired and completely bothered. We walked around the city, not sure what were looking for as we got a lot of stares from some mortals. No doubt they hadn't seen this huge of a group of kids wandering around. As we past fast food restaurants, I began to get hungry, thinking that we should probably make a quick stop for our stomachs. But I froze in my tracks when I saw something up ahead. Logan and Lillian bumped into me.

"What? What's the matter now?" he questioned. I didn't answer but instead just stare straight ahead. He followed my gaze and saw the bus that looked peculiar. I tried to read the name of the bus but I didn't have to when it clicked in my mind.

It was the same bus from last year; a huge smiling sun in the upper left corner, a small blue sea on the lower right and a city on the lower left painted on either side of the bus. And across the top next to the sun was massive blue words outlined in yellow. I knew this bus because it was the first one I had ridden with Logan and Lillian last year when they accompanied me on my quest to save Alethia. Even though I was dyslexic, I already knew it said, 'All Around the US Sunshine Traveler'.

"That's the—," Logan started to say. I nodded grimly as he stuttered to a halt.

Irene walked up, a smug look on her face.

"What's your deal?" she growled. Then she saw the bus.

"Wow, nice bus but what the heck does it even say?"

"'All Around the US Sunshine Traveler'," Logan replied. Irene looked at him like he was joking.

"Ok," she drawled. "We going to ride it or not?"

"No," I answered immediately. "Not another bus. Especially _that_ one."

"What do you mean?" Irene questioned.

"We rode that bus last year on our quest and we were attacked by dracaenaes. Christina and my aura was too powerful. We put all the mortals in danger. The last thing we need is for us to be attacked by monsters worse than that," Logan said.

"You guys put the mortals in danger on the last bus a few hours ago," Irene pointed out.

"No, we all did. Don't try to blame it on us. We're a large group of demigods. Our scent it really powerful. And that's not what Logan meant," I said. "We got the mortals off the bus before it exploded. Last year, the mortals were _on_ the bus when we were attacked." Irene raised an eyebrow.

"So what are we going to do? Just continue walking?"

"Obviously," Logan replied.

"My demigods are tired from walking for almost half a day," Irene argued.

"Then why the heck did you bring the whole camp?" I exaggerated, being sarcastic.

"Gee, I don't know. Probably because if we were attacked by you guys, we would be able to not be defeated. Besides, it's not the whole camp. That's just a fourth of the camp," Irene snapped.

"We didn't attack you when you arrive. You attacked one of our campers!" I shot back.

"They weren't letting us in!" Irene growled.

"Well they had a good reason not to," I said and Lillian smirked. After a few seconds of dead silence, Irene finally said something that nearly set me off.

"Fine then. Decide on what we're going to do because I am not going to have my demigods be weakened because of your stupid mistakes and past." Then she turned heel and walked away, leaving me fighting the urge to hit her.

"Yeah and you're the one to talk about making stupid mistakes," I murmured once Irene was out of earshot. Then I added, "Come on guys. Let's go find a train before Irene decides to attack us and get us all killed." Logan and Lillian exchanged looks before following me as we checked the 'You Are Here' signs.

Finally, we reached Madison Transit just in time to catch the next train. We paid for our tickets ince the Camp Half-Blood store loaned us a large amount of money. We hopped aboard and noticed it was one of those trains with the separate compartments. (**A/N: Like from Harry Potter! LOL :D)**

Jason, Lillian, Logan and I sat together. All of us managed to fill up one car on the train.

No one spoke for quite some time. Jason and Logan stared out the window while Lillian took a Greek book from her bag and read. I didn't do much except for pace the length of the train, stare out windows and talk to some demigods who I knew weren't going to ignore me.

As I was coming back to my seat, I heard Lillian and Jason talking about me because the door was slightly ajar. Logan wasn't there but he would come back eventually. I looked around and made sure no one was looking. Then I took my necklace out and slipped it on, turning invisible. I listened but the conversation seemed more like a quiet disagreement. As they continued to argue, Logan came back again and slid into the seat next to Lillian. I continued to listen.

"—but you can't change whether or not she will fight. You can't change what is going to happen to her. We couldn't even heal her when she had her little episodes. You can't stop her from being a part of these prophecy especially the big one," Jason said. Lillian put her head in her hands in frustration.

"Logan, please tell him that it is possible to change what might happen to Christina if we know and that we can also do something about her being in these prophecies. Also, tell him that it is possible we can stop all the major horrible things that happen to her," Lillian said, turning to look at him. He was speechless for a second, trying to collect his thoughts.

"Uh, I…you…," he stuttered. Lillian looked at him waiting for an answer. Finally, he gathered his thoughts, managing to speak.

"Lillian, I don't know. I mean sure it's possible but you never know. I mean you never know when the next major horrible thing might happen to her. You can't stop her being in the prophecies. If the Fates will it, then let it go. There's nothing we can do to stop the Fates from having Christina's lifeline be a difficult. If she is a main part at the camp, then it is what it is. We can't just take her from the gods. If the gods decide to take her memories for a reason, then that's their problem. But all I'm saying Lillian is that if the Fates choose whatever they want for Christina, then they will make sure it happens. All we can do is be prepared, be there for her to back her up, protect her as much as we can and to help her along her path," he reasoned.

"Thank you Logan!" Jason exclaimed. "You see, that's what I was trying to tell you!" Lillian glared at Logan.

"Well if that's what you think, then so be it. I think it's possible to do so. I think it's possible to stop the horrible things from happening to her. But if you haven't thought about this, why is she the main target for the enemy? Why is she being centered upon and why is she the only godly child this millennia? There has to be an answer. As my mother said, 'there is _always_ an answer for those smart enough to look for it,'" Lillian said.

"Well maybe Athena was wrong. Because for your information Lillian, we don't have answers. We can't answer why Chaos is trying to rise. We can't answer why the evil has to come to power. We can't even come up with a solution on how to stop both groups of Greek and Roman demigods from killing one another. Some things, people can't find answer to and never will because it's too complicated or because it just doesn't need to be figured out why, but left alone," Logan argued. I stood there, not moving but just eavesdropping in silence. I'm usually not an eavesdropper but I dare you to not listen to your brother, sister and friend talk about you behind your back.

"Well then perhaps your one of those people who can't find an answer to anything and never will. And what Athena said is exactly what it means. There will be an answer only if _you_ are smart enough to look for it. You obviously aren't smart enough then to find the answers to those things that you say can't be found and never will be," Lillian hissed.

"Because there isn't always an answer to everything!" Logan objected.

"Probably because you are blind. If you think you're smarter than Athena, then why haven't you challenged her? Why haven't you been wrong before? Logan, you've only been alive for 12 years. Athena has been alive for three millennia. Big difference there also. She is a goddess, you're just a demigod like the rest of us," Lillian said.

"I don't see you challenging Athena," Logan retorted.

"That's because I know she's smarter than me and that I know I'm a lot smarter than you Kelp Head," Lillian shot back.

"Well if you are so smart Brainiac, then how come you haven't challenged Athena? How come you haven't gone back and tried to fix your past you screwed up in?" Logan growled. Lillian's eyes flared with anger and her cheeks flushed. My eyes widened.

"That is none of your business on what I have done with my past. You're not a part of it, so stay out of it," she snarled. Logan just stood and left. I took off my necklace once Logan was gone and entered my compartment, acting like I hadn't heard anything. I sat next to Lillian who looked at me but didn't talk.

Lillian told me the whole story while Logan paced the length of the train like three more times. I tried to act like I didn't know what Logan had said. When he came back to our seats again, he sat next to Jason and Lillian glared at him.

"We're supposed to be pulling into Maplewood Train Station in about five minutes," Logan said.

"Are we getting off there?" Jason said.

"No. We're going to check when this train pulls out of Maplewood to continue west to its next station," I said.

"Oh. All right."

MANIPULATE THE MIST SO PEOPLE DON'T BELIEVE THAT IT COST A LOT FOR ALL THE DEMIGODS ON THE TRAIN.

And so we did. Five minutes later, the train came to a stop. Logan and Lillian during that time had told the other demigods to stay on the train so I could check the next time it would be pulling out. Everyone waited as I manipulated the Mist to the person I was buying the tickets from. I climbed back and told them that we'd be heading for Millburn station that was only five minutes away. Then we were off.

Once we left Millburn, the guy on the intercom announced we would be heading for Lyons station, making eight stops in Short Hills, Summit, New Providence, Murray Hills, Berkeley Heights, Gillette, Stirling and Millington before we arrived in Lyons.

As we rode, the sound of the tracks and the nice rocking back and forth on the train made my eyes feel heavy. I ended up accidentally falling asleep on Jason's shoulder who didn't mind as he stared out the window, watching the scenery go by. About forty minutes later, I woke up and Logan was gone again. I guess his ADD and ADHD were really kicking in today. He came back five minutes later, sitting down next to Lillian.

"I guess you had a nice forty minute long nap?" he asked me. I nodded and the train began to slow down. We stopped at a Lyons station and got off there, getting on to another train that would take us farther west. I manipulated the Mist again so I could pay less. From Lyons, we went to Gaithersburg, Metropolitan Grove and then to Brunswick. After Brunswick, Irene decided that we should just keep going west. I wanted to disagree because we had already used a fourth of our money. But I agreed in the end when _only_ Logan reasoned with me.

* * *

We rode past Moorefiled, West Virginia and I tried so hard not to fall asleep but Jason told me to go ahead. I insisted that I wasn't tired but he could tell and I crashed. But less than fifteen minutes later, I was awoken to screaming, yelling and howling.

"Christina! Christina! Wake up!" I heard Logan's voice yelling. My eyes shot opened and I saw monsters, demigods with weapons and mortals cowering in fear. I jumped to my feet and drew my sword as a few birds with beady black eyes and bronze beaks flew at me. One shot and arrow and it lodged itself into my arm. I pulled it out and realized it was metallic. I racked my brain, trying to remember the name of this type of bird and who it belonged to. Then it snapped. These were Stymphalian Birds and they belonged to Ares. _Great. Just great_, I thought to myself.

I deflected several feathers off my sword before slashing through them. Logan helped me and we rushed into battle against other monsters. There were hellhounds, dracaenaes, empousai's, and Hyperborean Giants that reached the roof of the train.

"Oh gods," I said. I stabbed a Hyperborean and it crumbled into shreds of ice while a second came at Logan and Jason. They worked together and took it down. Half of Irene's demigods were trying to protect the mortals while the other half fought off the monsters. Dracaenae's lunged at me with their staffs. I stabbed one in the chest and slashed Trident through another. At one point, Lillian was next to me stabbing hellhounds.

The train began to slow down. Then it jolted to a stop and monsters, demigods and mortals when flying around in the train. The conductor came to see the noise and when he saw the monsters, he screamed. I glanced outside and saw we were in the middle of nowhere. I realized that all the demigods were in close combat and that we would never make it out alive unless we fought in the open.

"Get out of the train!" I yelled. Logan and Jason went around telling demigods that. Soon we were hacking a path through monsters, trying to get out. We got outside but the monsters followed. Most of us had our packs on. Only a few of Irene's demigods didn't.

"Run!" I screamed. We ran, monsters pursuing us and the train began to move again. Thank the gods all the demigods were already off the train. Everyone continued to run while Jason, Lillian, some Demi-Roman campers and me ran at the back of the group, shooting arrows to fend off the monsters.

The last monster got shot down but we just kept running; not sure where we were going except west. After what seemed like hours of running, everyone was one the brink of collapse. We came to a complete stop and sat down, breathing heavily. Several demigods laid down and passed out. Irene walked over, probably to rag me out about how I didn't do anything _blah blah blah_. But to my surprise, she didn't.

"Now what? Are we going to set up camp here?" she inquired. I looked around.

"Yeah. We're going to need several guards though," I answered.

"We'll use my demigods," Irene said.

"And Logan and I will also guard," I added. She nodded and walked back over to her demigods. Logan whistled, walking up.

"Dang. Not a single word to set you off," he said.

"No kidding."

"It would be a first also for her."

"Ha-ha."

* * *

As night began to fall, I found out our location. We were only a few miles away from Harman, West Virginia. Irene's group set up a huge camp fire with Lillian and Jason's help. It was so big, no one was without sitting space around the fire. Although when it came time to sleeping, most of Irene's demigods kept their distance.

As demigods began to settle down and fall asleep or whisper to one another, Irene assigned six guards named Sirius, Ajax, Osiris, Alexander, Parthenia and Thais. Logan and I were the other two. We figured that eight was good enough to guard a large group. I mean, Sirius, Ajax, Alexander and Osiris were strong boys. Parthenia and Thais were strong girls as Irene had stated. While we walked around the group of demigods, I talked to Logan about some things that had been disturbing me.

"What did Chiron pull you aside to talk about before we left camp?" I asked him.

"Oh, he just gave me a hint about our quest," Logan simply said. I waited.

"He told me that when our father said, 'beware the ocean,' he doesn't mean himself. Chiron said he means the others who rule also. I mean, I've been worried sick about that line, figuring it was Poseidon but that's not the case according to Chiron," Logan explained. I was silent.

"Oh. So who is it?" I asked after a while, not remembering who else it could be.

"I asked Chiron the same thing but all said was, 'Remember your studies about the gods. It will help you apply it to what's happening in reality and what is about to happen to you guys on this quest,'" Logan answered. I thought about that for some time.

"Gee Logan, I don't know right now. For some reason, I can't think of any other gods or goddesses that are ruling at the same time as Poseidon," I said.

"Neither can I. Well maybe his wife Amphitrite but she's not evil, I think. But all I know is that we're going to be in trouble soon," Logan said. We continued to talk however things didn't turn out good.

Around midnight, we heard howling in a distance. I froze. Somehow, I recognized the howl. It sounded so familiar. I was pretty sure I had heard it before. I listened more closely to the barks and yowling of it.

"Logan, do you hear something?" I questioned.

"Yeah," Logan said. He frowned, trying to hear the barking. "I'm pretty sure it's just a few wild dogs on the loose."

"Maybe," I said, feeling uneasy. I continued to listen while I tried to block the other sounds of shuffling and snoring from the demigods.

However, the more I listened and concentrated, the closer I got to the answer. On the next bark, the hairs on my neck stood up and a shiver ran down my spine. There was a problem. It sounded more like two things were howling. As it got closer, I realized why it sounded so familiar and that we were in real danger.

It was the barks of the Teumessian Fox and Laeplas.

* * *

**A/N: :OOOO Find out what happens and I will not post the next chapter until I have a total of 18 reviews! It's simple to review! LOL Thanks though! **

**~~~Christina-Selene :)**


	10. Everything Gets a Whole Lot Worse

**Christina:**

Now I'd like to tell you I came to my senses right then and there and drew my sword, ready to fight. The truth is, I didn't do anything. These animals or monster or whatever type they are were either not killable or they weren't able to be captured.

"Oh gods," I said. "This is bad, Logan. Its Laeplas and the Teumessian Fox."

Logan cursed deeply.

"We've already met them once. And it's something I didn't plan on doing again," he answered, locking eyes with me. I knew what he was talking about. Last year, on our quest, we met Laeplas and the Teumessian Fox and it wasn't fun at all. I nearly had my throat torn out by Laeplas and Logan had to fight a kid name Dominick—who was kind of controlling them—so he could free me. That was the plan but Dominick cheated us out of the deal.

"I know Logan. But you do realize we've got no choice at all," I said. He looked in the distance, towards the barking.

"Yeah. I do. However, you remember last time and I don't want that to happen once more," he replied darkly. I stared at his eyes as the sliver of moonlight sat in the black sky. Irene walked over to us, obviously awoken by the barking.

"What the heck is that?" she asked.

"Laeplas and the Teumessian Fox," Logan answered. Irene's eyes widened.

"No way. They're coming? Isn't Laeplas a dog or something?" she said. I nodded.

"Laeplas was designed so it could get whatever it was hunting down. The Teumessian Fox was made so it would never be caught even if it was being hunted down. With both of those forces combined, we're all completely dead. Especially those it's hunting for," I said. Irene shook her head.

"Great. But we already know who it's looking for, don't we?" she questioned, looking at us expectantly. I glanced at Logan.

"They're hunting you down," Irene answered her question. "This is your fault Christina. You're too powerful. You're putting us all in danger."

Logan got angry, his eyes flashing.

"Don't take this out on Christina!" he exploded. "Laeplas and the Teumessian Fox aren't just looking for her. They're both probably looking for me, Jason or Lillian. Or maybe all three of us. But don't be saying this is Christina's fault, Irene!"

Irene glared at him. Then she glanced at me and I had a feeling that she knew she wouldn't win this fight.

"Fine then," she simply answered. "You're on your own."

"As if we wouldn't do fine by ourselves," I sneered. And she turned and headed for her spot again.

* * *

As the howling got closer and louder, demigods began to arouse. Once they heard the barks, there was nervous talk among them until the barking stopped about five minutes later. Half the demigods were either standing or pacing among their fellow sleeping friends who hadn't woken. We waited in deathly silence.

"Weird," I whispered to Logan and Lillian who had just like materialized out of nowhere.

"No kidding. You don't think they were summoned back to Hades, do you?" Logan asked. I shook my head.

"I think they're waiting for the right moment," I answered. "Besides, why would Hades send them out to find us and then bring them back before they could even reach us?" Logan shrugged.

"That's true," Lillian said.

"Stay here. I'm going to check the other guards and tell them to stay wide awake and completely alert," I said. Logan looked at me worriedly.

"That's not the safest thing to do," he answered. "I mean what if you're attacked by them?"

"Logan, please. I'll be fine. There's no need to protect me now that Medea isn't inside me anymore. Remember, I'm a great fighter with 'fancy fighting skills' as you stated last year," I replied. He grinned.

"Ok. But still, be careful."

I nodded and headed towards the other guards. When I reached Parthenia and told her to stay awake and completely alert, she just said, "I'll do my best but I'm seriously falling asleep here on my feet since Laeplas and the Teumessian Fox aren't barking and howling anymore."

"Well, just stay alert. We need all the guards to do so," I answered. Then I walked around to Sirius.

"How's everything here?"

"Good but boring."

"Staying awake and alert?"

"Yeah, no worries."

I walked to Osiris and all the way across our makeshift camp, I spotted Lillian and Logan. I asked Osiris if everything was going ok. He reported everything was fine. I was about to leave him when I heard a loud scream all the way across camp. For one scary second, I feared it was Logan or Lillian but I saw that they were perfectly fine. I heard another scream and then several others follow behind it. I focused on the first one I heard and recognized that it had come from Jason.

"NO!" I yelled. I ran forward, weaving through campers that were still sleeping.

I leaped six campers and was sprinting towards the sound of Jason's scream when I heard a snarl and something heavy slam into my side. I landed on my back and stared up at two great, yellow, glowing eyes. Whatever it was, it snapped its jaws right at my throat.

* * *

The Teumessian Fox had found me and that meant Laeplas found Jason.

I screamed before gathering my wits and turning into a wolf.

I shoved the fox off with a tremendous push of my hind paws. It whined in pain but jumped back up. I bounded away from it with a snarl as another scream came from Jason. I drew close to his area and saw Laeplas on top of him, snapping at the throat while fending off Lillian, Logan and Parthenia miraculously.

I launched myself forward, sailing twenty feet with an ear-splitting howl as I crashed into Laeplas side. It growled at me and we fought, growling and barking at one another. I advanced on Laeplas before leaping forward. As I did this, I turned into a snarling white tiger, my lips pulled back to show gleaming, white teeth.

While I was fighting Laeplas, the Teumessian Fox got revenge on me. It jumped onto my back and sunk its fangs right into my neck. I howled in pain, thrashing around. It flew off my back and Laeplas struck me across my face. I retaliated with an angry hiss. I spat at Laeplas, raising my hackles in defense. Laeplas barked at me and I sprung forward with all my might and feinted a snap to its throat. Then I crouched and with a quick intense swipe of my paw, I knocked the legs out from underneath it. But things began to go wrong.

I turned to face the fox and when I did, it lunged forward, grabbing my ear with its jaws. I screeched in pain, ripping free as I felt some of the skin from my ear tear. I tried to endure the pain.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lillian, Parthenia, Jason and Logan trying to fight Laeplas but it wasn't enough. Demigods started waking to the sound. Most of them grabbed their sleeping rolls and backed away, watching us fight.

Laeplas leaped past Jason just as the Teumessian Fox sprang onto my back. I instinctively rolled over, trying to crush it. That was my mistake. Laeplas scored his claws down my stomach. I didn't know dogs could have such vicious claws; almost as sharp as a cat's claw.

As I howled and shrieked in pain as I felt hot white pain arch through my body. I was vaguely conscious of Jason attacking Laeplas but the dog made a desperate lunge at Jason's chest. I screamed as Laeplas reared up to strike his chest. I broke free of the fox's grasp since it was still holding on—feeling some of my fur being ripped from my back—and sprung forward with all that life was worth. My eyesight went dark and my mind filled only with anger as I went airborne; flying fifteen feet, five feet farther than a regular tiger.

I saw a flash of white and then felt something wet yet warm splash my fur. I heard whines and howling of pain. In between my claws felt gooey and sticky. But I continued to slash.

I lunged forward and grabbed something soft but furry. I sank my jaws into it and ripped the fur, feeling clumps stick to my tongue and I spat it out. There was more howling and crying of pain. As something leaped my back again. I shook fiercely and whatever was on my back fell off as I struck a hard blow on the thing in front of me. I heard a sickening _crack! _that made satisfied me.

Then, all of a sudden, there was a bright burst of red. My eyesight cleared and when I could see again, there was light. I saw somebody had lit a torch with green fire, also known as Greek fire. A spasm passed through my body but I ignored the white hot pain that was racing through my body still. And everybody was staring at me in horror. They then looked down at the animal in front of me.

There, lying on the ground, badly mauled was Laeplas. The Teumessian Fox was nowhere to be seen. Laeplas had really deep gashes down his flanks and back and one of his forepaws was bent at a disgusting angle. Laeplas was bleeding like crazy from his wounds. His neck had been slashed and I could see where I had sank my fangs into his neck. I realized that his face was torn and smeared with blood also.

"W-what…how…I…Chr-Christina. Y-yo-you j-j-just like…," Lillian stuttered, her whole face full of complete fear. Laeplas whined faintly in pain. His breaths were coming out ragged. I raised my forepaw that was bathed in red. I extended my claws, only seeing blood covering what use to be white claws. I looked in between and saw huge clumps of black and brown fur. I turned to look at the fur on my flank that was bathed in green light from the fire. It was sticking up in huge tufts all over the place. My white and black fur had been splashed with the blood of Laeplas and it felt very sticky. I growled lowly, backing low to the ground and inching away a few steps—continuing to do so every time I starting growling again—as wave after wave of searing pain passed by. Everyone took a step back. When the pain lessened, I stopped growling.

I turned to stare back down at Laeplas. I couldn't believe myself. I just had defeated Laeplas, probably the most feared dog in Greek history. The dogs body shuddered and golden light outlined its body. Its eyes began to glow like lava and then in a brilliant flash, it was gone. I turned into a human again but Laeplas' blood didn't disappeared from me. I looked down at my shirt and saw where my stomach was since my shirt was badly shredded. I was seriously injured.

"What happened to the Teumessian Fox?" I asked everyone.

"It disappeared. It wasn't hurt as bad as Laeplas though," Logan answered.

"Is that what the flash of red was?" I said.

"Yeah," everyone said in unison.

"But how did you defeat Laeplas?" Jason asked. "I mean, you looked like you were about to pass out and then all of a sudden, you just attacked him with a huge amount of strength; almost like you had it there the whole time."

"I don't know how. All I know is that my mind went blank and my eyesight was dark," I answered. "Then I just lunged forward and attacked."

There was a cold, frightened silence.

"So…," Logan said. "Do we keep traveling or do we stay until dawn?"

"I think we should stay until dawn. Walking at this time of night, we'll never know what we will come across," Jason reasoned. I glanced at him. I could tell he was trying to be brave for his sake but really, he was shaken up.

"That's a good idea," I said, nodding my approval. "But we need to keep a sharp eye out this time."

Irene hissed.

"Maybe you shouldn't be giving the orders. This is partly your fault."

"We already closed that matter Irene!" Logan objected.

"Shut it!" Irene growled. "This isn't your fight!"

"Speaking of fights, why do you always pick one with Christina?" You know you're always wrong. So what have you got prove?" Lillian cut in. Irene glared.

"That I'm not a coward. That I'm not completely useless. That I can control my own demigods. And that I'm not as weak as you seem to think I am!" Irene shouted.

"Who said we thought you were weak?" I snapped. Irene hesitated a split-second before she answered.

"I did. Along with two of my closest friends," she answered. Logan snorted.

"I'm surprised that you even have friends, much less close ones," he murmured. I chuckled but I guess he knew I was trying hard to not bust out laughing. Irene glared at us again.

"Anyways Irene. I'll continue keeping watch and giving the orders to the other guards so you can sleep like you were earlier. Peaceful and quiet," I said.

"After we heal your wounds," Logan added, looking at Jason who nodded.

"No, I'm fine. It's nothing Logan and Jason. Seriously," I answered, trying to convince them. Logan and Jason shook their heads.

"We need you in good condition," Logan said.

"And you're not really ok," Jason put in. "You may feel like you are but really you aren't. Look at your stomach wounds. You neck wound is especially worrying me," I sighed and looked down, having enough light from the Greek fire. He was right. My abdomen was badly scraped up and every few seconds, it would drip blood.

"Great," I grumbled. "All right. Fine, you can heal me before I go back on guard duty."

"Then that clears everything up," Irene spoke. Her voice was firm and she was trying to steady it but I could tell she was still angry. "The guards who we began with will stay put until dawn. Everyone else, to bed. You need your sleep for a long journey tomorrow." As everyone crawled back to bed and settled down, Logan lit another torch of Greek fire so Jason could see better. I layed down beside him and he knelt. Logan held the torch near Jason and Lillian held the first one on the other side of me. Jason examined to wound. He touched my hip.

"Can you feel anything?" he asked.

"No."

He kept touching around my stomach, asking if I felt anything and slowly moving his way to my wounds. He reached the beginning of my wound and I heard him catch his breath.

"What?" Lillian demanded. Jason didn't answer but the look on his face made me feel anxious. He continued to examine it, holding his breath. He touch near my wound.

"Christina, do feel anything?" he asked, his brow furrowed.

"No," I answered. He put pressure on it.

"Feel any pain now?" he said, his voice deadly dangerous.

"N-no," I stuttered, feeling worried. "Jason, what's wrong?"

He didn't answer again.

"Jason, what is going on?" Logan demanded.

Jason brow deepened and he looked more closely.

"Oh gods," he murmured, his eyes closing.

"J-Jason. What is wrong?" I asked nervously.

"Give me some time Christina. I need you to cooperate the best you can," he said grimly.

I nodded.

He touched my thigh, putting some pressure on it.

"What do you feel?"

"Nothing. I don't feel anything," I answered. He removed his hand. I waited for a minute before speaking.

"Are you done?" I asked.

"Oh my gods. This is not good. Christina, I'm squeezing your arm and you're not feeling anything?" he said. I shook my head, not noticing until I looked down. He went back to looking at the wounds. He touched them but I didn't feel anything either.

"Jason, you're starting to scare me," Logan said. "What is wrong with her?"

"First," Jason answered immediately, "let Christina explain the best she can." Before I could ask what he meant, I felt the same hot white pain shoot through my body. I hissed, a growl rumbling deep in my throat and more spasms passed. I tried so hard not to shift into a snarling animal.

"Ok, I think that actually explains it," I said as the pain began to recede once more. "But if you are wondering what I felt Jason, I felt nothing but white, hot, stabbing pain through my body."

Jason grew more worried. He looked back at the wounds.

"Someone, light another torch with regular fire instead."

Lillian nodded and in no time, she lit a third one. She handed it to Jason who put it near my abdomen, looking at the details. Then he gasped.

"Oh man, that explains why," he murmured.

"What?" Lillian and Logan said in unison.

"The reason Christina can't feel anything and continues to have spasms of pain is because when Laeplas took his claws and raked them across her stomach," Jason paused for a second. "His claws had been doused in venom from a Basilisk. It's poisonous."

There was some silence, letting that thought sink in.

"At least the Teumessian Fox's teeth aren't poisonous. You can tell by just looking at it," Lillian said.

"How bad is it? Will it kill her?," Logan growled, his voice dangerous.

"Well, from looking at her wounds, they're green around the edges and whoever doused Laeplas' claws, they mixed it with a different kind of poison. They used so much poison that it reduced the chances by a lot of her dying. She'll probably get really sick but I pretty sure that's it. As for healing it...," Jason trailed off. I didn't need to ask if it could be healed because it may not even be possible.

"It can be healed, right?" Logan said.

"I don't know. Even if the pain poison heals, she'll still get sick from too much exposure. And besides, the poison is probably already racing through her bloodstream and to her heart," Jason pointed out.

"Just do something about it and stop the pain!" I screamed at him as pain shot through me again.

Jason sighed and went to get his duffel bag. He returned with a canteen and trickled some nectar down my throat even as my body went through spasms. My body began to warm and immediately, my body stopped feeling pain. Jason waited a few minutes before he touched my hip like he had the first time.

"Feel anything?"

"Yeah."

He touched my thigh and I nodded yes. He touched my arm and I felt it also. Jason exhaled with relief.

"Thank the gods. That means the poison numbing is disappearing. But healing the poison…," he stopped mid-sentence, frowning. He looked at the wounds and then cursed Hades under his breath.

"I went through all of that just to find out that the poison is really manticore poison from their spikes?!" he asked exasperated. I raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously? No way. You've got to be kidding me Jason," I said.

"No, I'm not kidding," Jason laughed. "The poison is really manticore poison meaning we've healed the poison thanks to the nectar. All we need to do is heal your stomach." Logan sighed.

"Thank goodness," Lillian said.

"Now stay still so I can dress the wound," Jason said.

"Better yet," Logan cut in, pulling out a water bottle and stopping Jason. Logan spilled some water onto my stomach and instantly, I began to feel beeter as the coolness washed across my stomach and neck, closing the wounds up.

"Oh man, that's a lot better," I said, sitting up. "Thanks guys."

"No problem. Now if you don't mind, I'm just going to go to bed," he said tentatively.

"Shoot. Go ahead. You didn't have to stay up and heal me Jason. But thank you anyways," I answered. Jason smiled and headed for his sleeping place.

"All right. I'm going to go find a spot to guard. Lillian can guard with you Logan but one of you guys can walk among the demigods to make sure everything is ok," I said. They nodded and I left them.

When I reached a place, I looked down and saw that I was still covered in Laeplas blood for some reason. I figured the water would've cleaned up the blood since it done a much better thing of healing me. I shrugged. Oh well. It didn't matter.

I changed into the white tiger and began to lick my matted, bloody fur. Once my fur was glossy and clean again, I changed into a human but worst yet, I felt all the blood I had licked off on my tongue.

"Ugh! Gross!" I protested. I grabbed some water and drank deeply until the sweet, salty taste was gone.

All night long, all the guards did their duty of keeping watch until dawn. When the sun finally came over the horizon, I felt bone-tired and drained of energy from my fight. Demigods began to wake up and around seven, everyone was either packing or ready to go while talking about last nights fight.

* * *

Around midday, we were having the most of it. So far, we had been attacked by at least three hordes of monsters, threatened by the Furies twice and we had managed to make it only halfway across Kentucky. As we staggered past cities every once in a while, Irene looked at it with such longing in her eyes, I almost felt sorry. _Almost_.

"We're never going to make it at this rate," Logan said to me when we were resting.

"No kidding. But we have to keep going. For the sake of both camps. There's a lot of hope riding on us that we'll be able to keep the peace," I answered.

"Well, doesn't that seem to be going well," he said sarcastically as we watched two Demi-Roman campers start fighting. Off to Logan's left, I heard Jason arguing with a Demi-Roman kid also.

"Yep, we sure are," I answered, sharing the same sarcasm. After a moment of silence between both of us as we listened to the four campers fighting, I spoke.

"We should go settle this before someone draws a sword or a knife and skewers the other person, shouldn't we?"

We locked eyes.

"Yeah," we said in unison before jumping to our feet an heading in the directions of the two fights. Logan took care of Jason and his disagreement while I took care of the two Demi-Roman campers.

I walked up to them and tried to stop them. They were fighting about something really stupid. I quickly found out that they were twins, sons of Mars or Ares, and that they were complete opposites. They had quite a lot of serious disagreements which made me positive that someone should have sent them off to Family Counseling a _long_ time ago.

They finished their 'little' problem with them calling me some nice language. I responded in such a nice way. I told them to go get some counseling before one of them got their lights punched out. That didn't help their mood as they brandished the middle finger at me.

"Right back at you and I'd keep it hidden unless you want both of those fingers chopped off!" I retorted, smirking sarcastically.

I walked back to see Logan already finished. He told me about Jason's fight and I told him about mine. He laughed when I told him I thought they needed Family Counseling. Then he cracked up when I told them about how we solved the whole entire problem.

"Jeez. It's nice to have a sister like you. Scary. Fierce. Threatening. Temp—," he was about to ramble off the next word when I interrupted, smiling.

"Shut up Logan or I'll gut you." Logan's eyes widened mockingly.

"Oooooh. I'm so scared," he taunted. I laughed and leaned over and got him in a head lock, giving him a knuckle head just like I did to Hunter.

"Agh Chensterber con un!" he protested, his voice muffled. I chuckled and let go of him.

"That didn't even hurt," he answered, smiling like crazy.

"I wouldn't be so sure," I answered. He laughed and we both stood, getting ready to tell the others it was time to go. And it didn't get any easier because everyone was skittish and after a morning of being plagued with monsters, we were hoping that nothing else would happen.

How very wrong we were.

* * *

**A/N: Please, please, _please_, if you are reading this story, review it and subscribe! It means a lot to me when people review! Thanks! ^_^**


	11. Irene Tries to Kill Me

**Christina:**

As we were walking through some fields, one of the Demi-Roman campers named Sasha spotted a battle raging up ahead. She ran ahead to inspect it quickly after she had a heated conversation with Irene. Sasha came back explaining what she saw. My stomach twisted into knots as the story got worse.

"There were some girls in silver clothes but what's worse is they're fighting Furies, Hyperborean Giants, hellhounds and a dozen other monsters that I can't name. There are very few girls so any minute, they could might get trampled," she said. I closed my eyes, breathing in heavily.

"Did these girls in silver clothes happen to have…silver bows and hunting knives like these?" I asked, showing them my knives. Sasha gasped.

"Yes! Exactly like them! How did you know?"

"Oh gods," I murmured. I prayed to the gods silently that this wasn't happening.

"Because, I know these girls and I'm part of their group," I answered. I exchanged looks with Logan and Lillian who knew what group I was talking about. We had met these girls in silver clothes and bows and knives as long as their arms last year. But the fact that there was very little? It seemed quite impossible.

"Who are they then?" Osiris asked, breaking my thoughts. I drew breath.

"It happens to be so that these are the Hunters of Artemis," I said grimly.

Shocked silence hung in the air thickly.

"You have got to be kidding me. You're one of them?" Irene laughed. "That is so not true. If you were, then you would be with them right now and not with us at camp or on this quest."

"Then explain these knives and my silver bow and arrows. Explain why when I use these silver weapons, I don't use the same fighting style like the rest of you," I answered immediately. Irene paled in the face.

"Maybe you got them as a gift and were trained for a while because maybe you did them a favor," she said. I snorted.

"Yeah. They just happened to give me these weapons and train me so I fight like them since I did them a favor, even though training to be a Hunter takes decades of practice," I replied sarcastically. "Try explaining that one again to them or someone else."

Irene opened her mouth to object but shut it immediately which surprised me. But what she said next surprised me even more.

"So if you're one of them, shouldn't we be helping you go into battle against these monsters?" she questioned. A few demigods stared in shock at her. I drew my silver daggers, dropping my bag. My clothes changed into silvery pants and shirt. Logan, Lillian and Jason drew their weapons. I looked at Irene.

"Well?" I said. Irene dropped her bag and drew her golden sword, a metal called Imperial Gold that all Roman demigods used. All her demigods followed her lead. Then we looked at the battle raging in front of us and ran forward.

As we arrived at the battle with me and Irene in lead, one of the Hunters named Qamra burst out of the battle, seeing me.

"Thank Artemis!" she exclaimed when she saw me and the other demigods. "We're losing our battle and we thought no help would come. And why are there so many demigods?"

"No time for questions until the end. If you guys are losing, it's important we join in," I answered. Qamra nodded as another girl named Calliope burst out from battle.

"Calliope!" I yelled. She turned and a smile lit her face but she turned back to the battle as a hellhound lunged. Calliope swung her bow and struck the hellhound hard. It fell to the ground and she stabbed it quickly with nothing but an arrow. We followed Qamra as Calliope shot arrows into the battle.

"It's completely useless. There is very little of us and we're losing the battle!" Qamra told us.

"So I've been told," I answered grimly. I turned to the demigods.

"All right everyone. I want you all to spread out and attack on my order. Clear?"

There was a nodding of heads and everyone moved to their position except for Irene, Lillian, me and Logan.

"Where's all the other girls?" I asked Calliope. Her eyes clouded.

"We'll talk about that after the battle," she simply answered before she ran forward into the battle. I looked at the other three and they shrugged.

"Lets go and kick some monster butt," I said. I scanned the perimeter and gave a jarring battle cry that echoed above the battle.

Then we charged.

* * *

For the next thirty minutes, all my mind was focused on, was killing monsters. Every so often I would see Jason, Logan, Irene, Lillian or other demigods. I would also see fellow Hunters. After a while, I heard a scream and up ahead, I saw Irene pinned to the ground, being clawed by two hellhounds. As much as I hated her, I ran forward anyways to save her.

I shot an arrow at the first hellhound that was mauling her. The second hellhound was desperately trying to get a shot at her throat but Irene kept warding off the blows with her arms. Before I could get close enough, the hellhound grabbed one of her arms and yanked back. Irene cried out in pain and I knew somehow that her shoulder had been dislocated. I reached her and shoved the hellhound off. It lunged but I shot it down. I looked down at Irene who was clutching her shoulder and gasping. Her face was badly clawed and so was her front side. Her voice shook as she spoke to me.

"Ch-Christina? Y-y-you…h-how…you saved me," she croaked. A trickle of blood ran from the corner of her mouth.

"Hold on Irene. It's ok. Lets get you out of here," I told her. I picked her up and ran out of the battle where I ran into another Hunter, only she was wounded on the hip.

"Luna! What happened?" I inquired.

"Got stabbed badly by a dracaenae so I'm helping out the wounded," she answered. She frowned down at Irene. "Do I know you?"

Irene glared at her, hissing, "Here I am dying and you're asking me do I know you?! Are you kidding me?!"

"Ok no time for that. I need you Luna to help her, please? She was injured by to hellhounds." I said quickly.

Luna nodded and took Irene into her arms. Then she turned and headed west where camp was set up in a distance as I went back to the battle and continued fighting monster after monster. Soon there was only three monsters left: a dracaenae, an empousai and a hellhound. Before we could kill them, they disappeared in a flash of black.

I looked around and saw some badly wounded demigods lying in the grass. Several campers came and helped them. I instructed them to go west where they would find some tents. They did so and soon, once all the badly wounded demigods were off the ground, we followed them until we reached camp where I saw Artemis. She walked over to me and embraced me in a long hug.

"Oh thank the gods Artemis. I'm so glad to see you," I told her quietly. I felt her smile and she drew back.

"However, what is going on? Calliope and Qamra have told me that there are very few of you Hunters!" I said in shock. Artemis nodded.

"Come sister, we'll talk about this in the big tent were the wounded are being treated." I nodded reluctantly and followed her; Lillian, Logan and Jason hot on my heels.

As we walked through camp, I saw at least twelve tents, just like last time and all the times I had been with the Hunters. On one side stood seven tents; all different sizes. These were the sleeping tents for the seven different types of Hunters we had. Tent One was for the dryads to sleep in. The Tent Two was for the wood nymphs. Tent Three was for demigods and it was a bit larger than the others. Number Four, the center one was for Artemis. This tent was slightly bigger than Tent Four and the other ones too. Tent Five was for water naiads, the sixth was for Nereid's. The last one was for mortals who could see through the Mist but we had very little. Tent Number Four also hosted any girls who didn't fall under the other six categories. **(A/N: AMAZINGLY COOL HOW I THOUGHT OUT WHAT I WISHED Artemis' CAMP TO LOOK LIKE! AMAZING! ^_^!)**

The other tents were on the other side of camp and there were only five of them. These were the tents for the wounded and the one in the middle was bigger than the other four which were all the same size. And we were heading straight for them.

We reached the huge tent in the middle and when I went inside, I nearly fainted. There were wounded Hunters everywhere.

"Artemis," I breathed. "Wh-what happened? Why is there so many wounded Hunters?"

"We'll explain that to you when you tell us where you've been. You've been gone too long Christina. Things are changing," said a girl with black hair and hardened brown eyes from grief.

"What?" I said in disbelief. "Willow, what are you talking about?"

"About a month ago, we've been attacked nonstop by monsters. I mean you would figure we could handle it by ourselves but after each battle, another arose. Soon, we began to gradually have wounded Hunters constantly. We've already lost three Hunters," Willow explained. My heart nearly stopped. The room began to spin. Three Hunters?

"Who are they?" I asked. Willow's face turned dark.

"Theresa, Veronica and…," her eyes turned to complete grief, "and Anthea."

I closed my eyes as soon as I heard Anthea's name. I kind of stumbled and Jason supported me and helped me sit as I buried my face in my hands. Now I knew why Willow was so depressed. Anthea had been her best friend, a sister in the group, someone who was patient with you even if she had to explain herself a million times. Someone who stood up for someone else even if they had just finished a fight. But the fact that she had died…well, that probably wasn't a really good thing for Willow.

"How she die?" I said quietly.

"Several manticores and hellhounds killed her. I mean it took one swipe from a manticore and a hellhound. Then she shimmered with golden light and died," Willow answered and I froze as I heard golden light. Something sparked in my mind and I winced, pressing my fingers to my temples. The memory was so vivid, I became angry as I began to understand what happened to Anthea. I shook my head in anger.

"This is all my fault."

"No! How could it be your fault. You weren't there!" Willow said exasperated.

"That's not what I mean. And yes it is my fault. Hades took her life quickly. That's what the golden light was. He killed her after the first two blows from both monsters. But the reason he did that…," I let my unfinished sentence linger in the air for a second. "This is my fault. If I hadn't gotten Hades so mad that last I visited him. Oh gods, he's doing this on purpose," I murmured to myself.

"What? What are you talking about?" Logan asked. I didn't answer except for look at Artemis who knew I what I was talking about. I glanced at Jason and saw him scowling. He too, also knew what I was talking about _the last time I visited him_ thing.

"Is that all who died?" I asked Willow. She nodded.

I looked around the tent, scanning it for Irene for some reason. Several wounded Demi-Roman gods but I didn't see her. I turned to Artemis.

"Where's Irene?"

Jason, Logan and Lillian looked at me like I was nuts.

"A different tent where—," Artemis started. I left the tent, not hearing the rest but knew which tent I was going to. Since the big tent was number three, I walked out and went to the one on my right, number two. I walked in there and saw a combination of Hunters and demigods but this tent was slightly different. There were screens, curtains basically like hospital rooms. A lot of them were open so I could see who was who. I heard shuffling off to my left and when I looked over, I saw Luna standing over someone. I knew exactly who that someone was. I reached the bedside and saw Luna examining the wounds of Irene. I took one look at them and nearly barfed.

Irene's wounds across her chest were red, puffy and swollen. The ones on her stomach where no better. At least her face wasn't as bad as I thought it was when I saw all the blood after I rescued her. Irene had a deep cut on her cheek and one on her chin. She also had a long cut from slightly above her eyebrow and all the way down to her cheek, crossing her eye on the other side of her face. But as far as I could see, there was nothing wrong with her eye. Her left shoulder that she had dislocated was in an awkward angle so I knew they hadn't relocated it.

"How you feeling?" I asked.

"Not bad. Stiff on my chest and stomach," she managed to croak.

"Thank gods you're in this tent," Luna cut in. "I was going to need help on relocating her shoulder and ankle." I looked at Irene in surprised.

"You dislocated you ankle also but you kept fighting while standing?"

She nodded. Behind me, I heard footsteps and Artemis came up behind me. Logan stood next to me, looking down at Irene. I felt someone's eyes on me and when I looked up, I saw Luna was watching me, waiting for an answer.

"All right Luna, I'll help."

I grabbed a pole and had Irene hold it in her left hand. I told her to hold on for a second while I got everything else ready. Luna came over to Irene and held the pole with her.

"You'll do the relocating," Luna said.

"Great. Thanks for leaving with that work," I mumbled. I put my hand on her shoulder and Irene flinched as I put a bit of pressure on it. Luna stretched Irene's arm out who winced. She pushed back in and then pulled back out and Irene cried out in pain. Luna nodded and I got ready. Luna pushed Irene's arm back in quickly and I guided the shoulder back into place, hearing a small _pop_! Irene yelped and then groaned as I said we'd be doing the ankle next.

"You get to relocate this," I blurted to Luna. She raised an eyebrow but didn't protest. She grabbed Irene's ankle and I held her leg up. After a few minutes, I heard another _pop_ and Irene's ankle was back to normal. I set her leg down gently and turned to Artemis.

"Is it possible you could heal her?" I asked.

"Maybe," Artemis answered grimly, looking down at Irene. She took Luna's place and touched her wounds. The wounds began to close up and all the blood disappeared. Irene sighed with relief as her shoulder and ankle stopped hurting. Artemis took her hand off and Irene sat up.

"Thank you," she said quietly. Artemis nodded. Then she said to me, "Come Christina, I need to talk to you about something."

I glanced nervously at Logan who was expressionless and Lillian raised an eyebrow in concern. I shrugged and followed Artemis out of the tent.

* * *

"I hear you have a quest that you're on," she said once we were sitting in her tent where she slept.

"Well, actually, we're going to Camp Demi-Roman Gods first and seeing the camp director," I answered. "But yes, Jason, I Logan and Lillian are going on the quest when it is decided who else is going."

"I know that, sister. But tell me what's troubling you," she said.

"N-nothing my lady," I stammered. Artemis looked at me expectantly.

"Christina, I know that something is troubling you. You have traveled, learned the way of the Hunters for years. I've known you since birth after helping Athena deliver you without pain so I know when something is making you mad, or troubling you or anything else. Don't try to wiggle your way out of this," she said dangerously. I didn't speak for a minute.

"It's the prophecy," I finally spewed. "It's been bothering me."

"What is it?" Artemis asked.

"You will travel and face the dangerous moon path, a quest of torment. You will find an enemy child of the Owl and Trident. You shall prove you darkest thoughts, fight your worst fears. Within all Chaos, they shall conceal the final deals," I recited.

"Any idea what the dangerous moon path is?"

"You," I answered. Artemis chuckled.

"No, my dear, it is not me. But as I can see, only one line has been completed. Finding the child of the Owl and Trident. However, Chaos concealing the final deals sounds way more dangerous than Hades. Remember last year's warning from him when you were with us?" Artemis said.

"Yeah, I do. But Chaos is basically in Tartarus, is it not? I mean it seems reasonable that Hades is apart of the deals with Chaos because Chaos is in Hades' realm, the Underworld," I said.

"Indeed it is sister. But Hades might be working for Chaos only because Chaos has convinced him that he should overthrow his brothers and the rest of us," Artemis pointed out.

"True. I mean, do you really think Chaos is deceiving Hades? Last year, Hades kind of made it obvious it was him behind it. He's got demigods working for Lynch who is under his influence and he's got monsters accompanying him as he sends several more after us and into camp borders," I replied. Artemis seemed to take this into consideration.

"We know only that much. Anything else—bits and pieces of information—we don't know about and can't exactly put together because there either isn't enough or the time hasn't come. But Christina, how can you be certain that Chaos is working for Hades and not the other way around?"

I sat in silence, thinking.

"I don't know," I answered after a while. "I just seems like Chaos is under Hades' power."

"It seems, not is," Artemis stated.

"I guess so." I stood and walked to the entrance. "I have to get going. Talk with Logan and the others about some stuff. You coming?"

Artemis shook her head.

"No, I need some time to think. But I'll see you soon."

"Oh, and Artemis," she looked up at me, "If you're not the dangerous moon path, then who is?"

"You will figure it out Christina. You are smart enough to do this yourself. Remember all your studies and what you know about the gods and the Titans and all the Greek times. It will help. But I'll give you a hint. You fought her minion," Artemis answered gravely. I thought on that but I guess I was so tired, I couldn't think straight. So I nodded and left.

As I walked camp feeding the wolves and falcons that guarded us, I heard a scream of pain come from one of the tents that held the wounded. I tossed the last piece of fish to one of the falcons and sprinted towards the sound. Luna came out of her tent and caught up with me, her face twisted with pain and stress. We entered one of the tents and Luna collapsed on the spot but I understood why.

In front of us laid one of the Demi-Roman campers and he was badly mauled. And when I say bad, I don't mean like two times worse than Laeplas mauling. I mean like ten times worse. The Demi-Roman's legs and arms were black and blue, festering around his gashes as they bled. He had no hair and I could see injuries on his skull. Obviously, the Hunters had shaved his hair to do everything they could. His right leg was bent at a funny angle, looking anything but natural and it looked like his other leg had been torn all the way down to the bone. There wasn't a single part about him that was not either bleeding or festering. Only the rise and fall on his chest indicated that the boy's heart was still beating life into him.

"Oh my gods. You have got to be kidding me," I said. Before anybody could say anything else, Irene burst into the tent and rushed to the kid's side, yelling at us, "Do something you idiots! Do something to save him! Don't just stand there!"

"Hold your tongue girl!" shouted a Hunter named Aglaia.

"No!" yelled Irene. "This is my camper. Do something to save him you—," Irene called her a name.

"Irene, knock this crap off!" I yelled, defending Aglaia. She was one of those Hunters if you got on her nerves, she would attack. "The Hunters are trying everything they can. You're making things worse!"

"Just because you saved my life doesn't mean you can defy my orders. I am ordering you to start helping the Hunters on healing him!"

"I don't take orders from a scumbag! You are not in charge!" I shouted.

"Christina Blake, I am telling you to start healing him! You saved my life so the least you can do is save another!"

"Erre es korakas, Irene La Quinn Flavian!" her eyes flared up and she started towards me, unsheathing her sword.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME BY MY FULL NAME—," she called me the same name she called Aglaia.

"THEN DON'T CALL ME BY FULL NAME AND DON'T START EXPECTING ME TO FOLLOW YOUR ORDERS!" I screamed. She lunged forward, knocking me down and we both went rolling outside the tent. She struck my arm with her sword and I kicked her away. I took Trident from my hair and it morphed into a three-foot long celestial bronze sword. I slashed at her and she blocked. Irene disarmed me but I slammed her away. Several Hunters came out and tried to stop us but Irene and I shoved them off.

"Do not touch me!" Irene screamed at Calliope. Irene pushed her away and glared at me with hatred. Then she stabbed forward but I ducked. She knocked my feet from under me. I hit the ground and swept my legs across her ankle so she would lose balanced. Irene fell to the ground but was up almost as fast as she went down. I was about to lunged forward and strangle her when I was grabbed from behind. I realized who it was.

"Logan let go of me!" I yelled. He was holding on as tight as he could but it wasn't enough. I broke free and when Irene slashed with her sword, I kicked the sword out of her hands. After that, it turned into a major fight. And I'll admit, Irene put up a good one.

She punched and kicked me and I hit her back just as much and just as hard. At one point, Calliope tried to drag me away from Irene but Irene wasn't done. Instead, she knocked Calliope away and grabbed my throat. We fell to the ground and she put pressure. I struck my fist into her rib cage and kneed her in the stomach so hard, Irene yelped in quick intense pain. She gasped and let go but not after punching my arm hard enough to leave a bruise. We scrambled away from one another, standing up. I was about to have another go for her, but Logan grabbed my arms and Calliope and Luna grabbed Irene.

"Logan Theseus Moore!" I yelled. He cursed as I hit him. I had no idea how I knew his middle name but all I knew is that I was going to have a serious talk with him about his name because at the same time, I realized something else.

I broke free again but someone else stopped me and I realized Jason was there. He held me back, wrestling me to the ground as Logan ran into help. Qamra, Willow and a two other Hunters had to hold me down while Lillian, Calliope, Luna and three others held down Irene. I struggled greatly and Jason snarled, wrapping his legs around my waist and pinning my arms.

We both struggled, desperate to get to one another and tear each other apart. As Irene and I yelled curses and names at one another, I didn't notice the wolves coming into the clearing with Artemis. The expression on her face was beyond anger and it sent several chills down my spine. I guess Irene saw it too and stopped spewing the curse words that were coming from her mouth at the minute.

"What in the name of the gods is going on here!" Artemis said, her voice steely calm and her eyes blazing with anger. I struggled, twisting and be able to see Jason now as he held me down.

"Jason, let go of me," I growled.

"No. There is enough done here. This needs to stop," he said defiantly.

"Jason, I'm not asking you to. I'm telling you to," I answered in the same tone.

"Yeah, well I'm not asking you either," Jason retorted.

"Jason," I warned. He gave me a dangerous, warning look I had never seen before.

"I want you two to explain yourselves," Artemis hissed. Jason unlocked his legs and I winced inwardly as I tried to stand. Irene's face was contorted with pain. I knew I had gotten her big time. But she had gotten me also.

"Irene has been ordering me around ever since she arrived at Camp Half-Blood. And the fact that one of her warriors are dying and I can't do anything about it to heal him, she gets mad. She ordered me in the tent to help heal him since it was the best I could do. I saved her freaking cursed life and this is how she repaid me. Like I said to you Irene, I don't take orders from a scumbag," I explain, my voice shaking with anger.

"You corpse-breath worm! You're the scumbag. My warrior is dying and you're the one who's not doing anything about except for watching him die!"

"I just said I couldn't do anything about it. You're the one who attacked me you big freaking sucker!" I shouted. Irene lunged forward again and tackled me. I kicked her away and took out my dagger. She took out her sword and slashed back and forth. I stopped her blade short and she dislodged my dagger. She proceeded with a head cut but I crouched, picking up my dagger and quickly spun around. I cut her wrist, sheathed my dagger and took out my sword.

I stood and Irene tried again. I parried away her strike and she slashed at my feet. I fell and rolled away as she cleaved down. She struck again and I rolled once more, knocking her feet from her. We jumped up and I hesitated for a second, observing her to see which way she was going to attack. She took it the wrong way though.

"What's wrong Christina? Scared?" she taunted.

"In your adolescent tortured dreams," I smirked. The moment she heard tortured dreams she hissed.

"I'm going to kill you for that. And I don't mean defeat you. I mean literally sending you to Hades."

"You'll be the first one to go to hell, not me," I snarled.

Irene swung her sword.

I deflected it off the side of my sword and pushed downward, but not hard enough because she yanked out quickly. She swung again at my rib cage but I backed up and deflected her blade with my sword point facing the dirt. Irene feigned a strike to the leg, changed direction and was about to hit my rib cage with the flat of sharp side of her blade, but I deflected again. As quick as lighting, I turned so I was right in front of her, facing the same direction she was and bumped her back hard. Irene stumbled but she had to jump back, narrowly missing my swinging fist that was heading for her stomach. Then she had to duck a millisecond after as my sword with spiraling over her head.

"That is enough!" Artemis yelled in rage. I stopped but had to raise my sword in defense as Irene kept fighting. Before Artemis could say anything else, I felt my mind go blank and fill with nothing but anger, the same feeling I had when I attacked Laeplas. I dropped my sword and leaped forward, turning into a leopard. Logan yelled, "No!". I figured he knew the feeling I was having right now and thought I was going to literally kill Irene. Instead, everything slowed down and I saw Irene's blade swinging towards me. I felt my paws moving and knocking aside the blade somehow, disarming her. I landed square on her chest, pinning her down. I growled, hissed and lashed my tail back and forth.

Then I reared on my hind legs, preparing for the death blow.

* * *

**A/N: Please review and find out what happens! Also, as you know, it's 9/11 and I have a thing on my profile about it incase you're interested for detailed facts.**** GOD BLESS AMERICA AND THE PEOPLE.**


	12. Repetitive Fights

**Christina:**

Artemis shouted something in Greek at the wolves and they attacked me. I felt myself being dragged to ground by one large wolf. I struggled to get up, swiping at several of them but there were too many. Also, my adrenaline line was going down quickly.

I felt intense pain in my throat as a wolf grabbed me there. Another lightly raked its claws across my side. I howled in pain kicked the wolf away but another came in and grabbed my scruff on the back of my neck. The wolf that had its jaws around my neck let go. Then that same wolf slammed its paws on my already lightly scratched side. The wolf that had my scruff put its paws on my neck and Artemis walked over, kneeling. She touched the top of my head and murmured a chant in Ancient Greek. I turned into a human again, and Artemis stood as blood ran down in rivulets on my left arm and side. She spoke in a steely voice.

"From now on, while you are in our camp, you two will stay away from another. You will not associate or talk to one another. If it is necessary, I will decide to give you permission or not to talk to the other person. _Is. That. Clear_?"

Irene and I nodded, glaring at one another. Artemis said something else to the wolves and they let go of me. I stood uneasily, still glaring at Irene who was giving me a dirty look. Then she turned and headed into the tent where the fight had started. I started to head for a different tent but Jason and Logan seized me.

"We need to talk to you," Jason snarled. I hissed at him trying to back away from him but and he shoved me forward roughly. They both led me away until we were outside of camp, Jason especially close to my side in case I made a run for it in which I did. He grabbed my neck and pulled me back, his arm wrapping around my waist. I tried to get into open space but Jason cornered me up against a thick tree and Logan stood next to him, arms crossed.

"How did you know?" Jason hissed at me once he made sure no one else was around.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"I know you know something," Jason told me. I looked at Logan.

"I'm sorry but I have no freaking idea what you're talking about. I just got attacked by Irene because I didn't take her order and Artemis made her wolves attack me too. If this is some kind of joke, I swear, I'm not going to be happy. I'm already pissed enough as it is," I answered angrily.

"It's not Christina. I know you know something about me," Jason said.

"Really?! I seriously have no idea what you're talking about. And I don't know anything else about you except for the stuff that you've told me and that I already know about you from the day you started camp," I said. Jason suddenly pinned me against the tree, his hands on my shoulders. I grabbed his wrists, seriously struggling hard to remove them. Damn, he was stronger than I thought.

"Christina, if you know something, then you had better tell me," Jason growled, his face close to mine. I snarled at him.

"I don't know anything new about you except for the fact that you seem to have some kind of connection with the other group because you've been acting weird around Irene ever since they arrived!" I told him. Logan and Jason locked eyes and something passed between them. Logan looked confused and Jason looked angry. For a second, I didn't understand what I had said made them like this but it hit me.

"Oh gods. That's what you meant. That's what you wanted to know didn't you?" I asked Jason. He looked at me and slowly he began to pale.

"Jason, answer me. Was that what you needed to know? If you do have a connection with this group, how and why?" I pressured.

"Right now, that isn't your business. I'm not telling you yet," Jason answered.

"Jason! The sooner you tell me the better. We can figure things out. If your connection with them has something to do with the prophecy, you better tell me!" I insisted.

"No," Jason told me, his voice becoming angry again as he released me brutally. "When it's time, I'll tell you. Right now, it's not the right place or time either." And with that he left, leaving me and Logan confused.

"I guess that's what he needed to know. I have noticed that he does seem to have a connection with the other group," Logan said after he was gone. I nodded and sat down, my anger boiling. Logan sat looking a bit uneasy.

"Logan?"

"Hmmm?"

"When I called you Logan Theseus Moore, something didn't seem right. I didn't know your middle name was Theseus. But after that, Theseus didn't seem to be your middle name. It seemed more like your actual name. Like 'Logan' isn't your first name. I don't entirely understand why and how your name is Theseus and Logan at the same time."

He didn't answer for a while. When he did, things became completely different for both of us.

"You finally figured it out. Theseus is apart of my name but to tell you the truth, my first name is not Logan. Logan is actually my middle name. My real name is Theseus. When I got old enough, my mom explained to me that she was going to switch my middle name and make it become my first name, Logan. Before that, she had been calling me Theseus. That's what she named me at birth. But she switched the middle and first name. My mom did this because she knew I was a demigod and that names have power, especially if you're name after the original ones like Hercules and Odyssey. For example. Our Jason, he was name after the original Jason but our Jason, his name has power since there was one before him. Same with me. As I got closer to the age where really minor monsters would start attacking, she switched Theseus and Logan because if she said my name, some really minor monsters might attack," Logan/Theseus explained.

"Makes sense. Did any monsters ever attack after you switched the names?" I asked.

"Once. But that's because my mom was still getting use to calling me Logan. About a week after she switched my name, we were at one of the fast food restaurants and she accidentally called me Theseus. A few minutes later, a middle aged woman sat next to us. She attacked when my mom accidentally said my real name again. I didn't know at the time what she was but now that I've seen them at camp, I know. She was a harpy. My mom grabbed her bag and hit the harpy. But it wasn't enough. The harpy attacked again and my mom grabbed something for her shirt sleeve. I realized it was a dagger. She stabbed the harpy and it was gone. I didn't know that she had a celestial bronze dagger. Afterwards, she told me to not speak of it until it I understood everything," my brother answered.

"Oh."

"My mom named me Theseus because she knew I was a child of Poseidon and since the original Theseus was a child of Poseidon too, she wanted me to inherit some of his traits of luck and strength and some other things. She also felt like I had some kind of connection with him," Logan/Theseus told me. I nodded.

"So…what am I suppose to call you? Theseus or Logan? Because I didn't know up until now that you had a different name," I said.

"I'm sorry for keeping it from you for a year now. But you can call me either one," he answered.

"I think I'm going to go with Theseus because one, that's our original brother and two, I rather like the name," I said. He smiled.

"We should check on the wounded warriors and see if we're fit enough to travel," Theseus said.

"Yeah. But first thing first, I want to check up on that Demi-Roman kid that Irene tried to order me to heal," I replied. Theseus nodded. We walked back into camp and when I entered the tent where the fight had started, I saw Artemis, a few Hunters, a lot of Demi-Roman campers and Irene. Jason was also there too and he seemed to be having a conversation with Irene. She looked up, glaring and Artemis watched us carefully. I looked down at the dying camper.

"Who is he?" I questioned.

"That's DJ," Jason answered quietly. My heart nearly stopped beating. DJ? The kid I had attacked in the Mess Hall during dinner? You had to be kidding. A lump formed in my throat.

"Oh gods. Everything is my fault," I murmured half to myself. I grabbed the side of a table, shaking violently. My hand tightened and the table cracked a bit. Jason sighed and grabbed my wrist. I turned my head glaring at him.

"Don't. Touch. _Me_," I snarled at him quietly. His grip constricted around my wrist and a electricity sparked between us. Abruptly, I removed my hand from the table, looking at Jason in shock a bit.

"Can he speak?" my brother asked. Artemis shook her head.

"His throat is constricted."

I walked over to the bed and DJ looked at me.

"I'm so sorry for treating you the way I did at dinner that one time," I whispered to him. DJ shook his head and croaked something. I leaned down to hear.

"No, DJ. Seriously, it was my fault that I attacked. I know you hated me."

DJ shook his head again and tried to say something else.

"Really? But it's all my fault, including your death. I'm sorry for being the way I was."

He mouthed something and I stiffened.

"Hopefully, he'll cut you some slack and send you to Elysium. You deserve it more than anyone else DJ," I told him.

"Hades? But he hates all demigods ever since you went to the Underworld," Jason said.

"Well, lets just hope Hades will pass this and send DJ straight to Elysium and not make him wait," I growled. DJ looked me in the eye and opened the palm of his hand. Inside was a bracelet and he mouth a few more things. I listened.

"I will when she's ready. Trust me. And I'm so sorry if this isn't how you wanted it to end," I told him. He shook his head and tried to say something else. I nodded.

I let silence hang in the air as DJ thought about what else to say. When he tried to form more words, I leaned down to hear him. I hesitated on what he told me and was going to object but he insisted.

"Ok DJ. I will, promise. And when the time comes for it, I'll try to help as much as I can even if I can't stop it all at once," I promised.

DJ nodded and mouthed something else. I paled slowly.

"I can't do that," I said. DJ insisted again.

"Then give the last moments one last thought," I answered. DJ didn't say anything except for close his eyes. I let him run through all his good memories and the fun he had during his life. He opened them and nodded.

"DJ. I hear by come to the attention of death in front of me and will release you to were you belong. You have suffered and it is time that your battle against the world ends. I now release the spirit and may the gods praises go with you," I chanted.

DJ smiled slowly. He mouthed two simple words. _Thank You_. Then his time came.

His face slowly lit up and his eyes shined with pleasure. He looked one last time at everyone, his face full of deep joy. Then he closed his eyes and the rise and fall of his chest stopped. Irene cried for the first time into Jason's shirt and I shot him a look of confusion and anger. His eyes narrowed. I was pretty sure he was annoyed and angry with me. I got up, glanced at Artemis and left with Theseus behind me.

"What did you promise him and what was the bracelet about?" Theseus asked.

"The bracelet is for Irene. Something that Irene never knew but it holds a long dark secret about Irene. He told me when the time comes, I have to give it to her and explain everything that I know. But I can't talk about what I know. I was told not to. Anyways, I have to make her understand. The promise I made him was protecting his camp. I also promised that if war comes against Hades in a few years, I have to try the best I can of protecting the demigods also. But I told him I have to think about Camp Half-Blood. DJ told me I had enough power to protect both and that we could make it," I explained.

Theseus whistled.

"Dang. That's a lot to ask for. But I'm sure you'll be fine Christina. At least the war won't be happening this year. Hades is too weak and don't argue with me about that because you know full well Christina."

"Yeah. I know. I really do even though sometimes I don't feel safe inside Camp Half-Blood's borders, knowing there might be spies," I said.

"I agree. You're not the only one who feels the same way. But don't worry Christina. The time hasn't come for him to attack any of the camps. Now lets get going because we're losing valuable time," Theseus assured me. Even after that, I still felt uneasy about what I was supposed to do in the long-run.

* * *

**Theseus:**

In about thirty minutes, everyone was packed up, including the Hunters. They were heading south while we continued our journey west.

DJ's death spread quickly like a wildfire. Before the Hunters broke up camp, Artemis laid DJ in the middle of it. She let a demigods say a few words. Then, everyone watched Artemis curiously. She cupped her hand over DJ's mouth and said a few things in Ancient Greek. A silvery wisp of smoke curled from his mouth and Artemis caught it in her hand. Then his body shimmered and disappeared. Artemis stood, said a kind of blessing and released the silver dust into the air. It flew up and vanished.

After that, she talked with Christina real quick and something exchanged from Artemis' hands to Christina. My sister shook her head but Artemis laid a hand on Christina's shoulder and told her something. Christina paled but agreed in the end. Before we left, Artemis hinted something.

"Watch the stars tonight demigods."

Everyone nodded and parted ways. As we traveled, Irene kept herself in the middle of our group while Christina stayed in the front. An eerie silence had settled over the campers not too long after we had started traveling. The only ones who talked were Irene and Jason and a few others together. Christina seemed really mad about this and was especially mad with Jason. Christina, Lillian and I were the other ones who were talking also. I told Lillian about my real name stuff and she agreed to call me Theseus. I also told them both that they were the only ones who knew besides my mom. Lillian pointed out the Poseidon might now because he was a god. But I triedot insist that he didn't seem me at birth and that my mom didn't keep in contact with him so he probably didn't know.

"I bet you he does Theseus. The gods know just about everything and they hear just about everything also. I mean look at Zeus. Every time you curse in Greek or it has something to with gods, the sky rumbles. Not to mention, when your saying something you're not supposed to be really telling, lighting and thunder happen also. So that shows that Zeus hears everything. If he does, then all the gods do. Some pretend they don't or just don't bother getting angry about it. Others sometimes aren't even paying attention because they really don't ever do," Christina said. And just for the effect to prove her point, thunder grumbled across the sky.

"See what I mean?" she said.

We continued to walk in silence. Christina was busy on finding a city for some reason. When I asked, she said she wanted to find a train. I told her we didn't have enough money but she said not to worry about the money because she had that covered.

"You do really? What? Did money just magically appear in your bag?" I said. She snorted in disbelief.

"Yeah Theseus. By the gods, money just magically appeared in my bag."

I shrugged.

"You never know."

"Oh please, you're so full of it."

Lillian busted up laughing.

* * *

We went through security at the train station (I was pretty sure the daggers that several demigods had were going to get us busted) and paid for tickets. We boarded the train that was leaving straight for Denver, Colorado. As we road, several demigods past out from exhaustion. Several walked the train or talked.

The surprising thing was Jason sat in our compartment, but he got stuck next to Christina which I think he wasn't too happy about. Another thing that surprised me: Christina and Jason actually talked but soon a heated argument followed. Christina took her Itouch out and listened to it. After about an hour, Christina accidentally fell asleep on Jason's shoulder who didn't mind even after the fight as he watched cities go by. Occasionally, he would look at Christina as she would shift her head into a comfortable position. And the most surprising thing ever? If she would start to slide, he would pull her body closer to his. If she shook with cold, he would wrap his hand around her waist and pull her closer also, resting his chin on her head for a moment before looking down at her and then out the window. I guess she was tired from fighting Irene, Laeplas and the Teumessian Fox and all the monsters. Even as Christina slept, I could tell Jason's anger was burning because of some of the stuff he said to Christina and the stuff she said to him.

I paced the length of the train like I had when we first left camp yesterday which seemed like a bajillion years ago. I thought about what had been said back then. About how Christina was being zeroed in as a target to all enemies and how she was the only godly child this millennia. How bad things were always happening to her.

When I came back to our compartment, Christina was still asleep on Jason's shoulder. Lillian wasn't talking as she watched the scenery fly by. She had taken her Itouch out to listen to. Jason was still looking outside. He glanced at me as I slid into the seat next to Lillian.

"So…," I said, trying to start a conversation with him. I winced inwardly because I sucked at starting conversations. "You mad with Christina?"

I knew it was a stupid question since I knew the answer already, but hey, I was just making sure.

"Yeah. A lot," he answered, his voice tight. "I know she's hiding something from me. I've known her almost as long as Alethia. But she doesn't remember."

I sat forward, frowning but interested.

"What do you mean, 'you've known her for almost as long as Alethia but she doesn't remember'? Christina said she knew you from the day you started camp."

"She did. But she knew me before I arrived and when she was on her quest to the Underworld. It's a long yet complicated story," Jason said.

"Tell me. And how did you know her before you started?"

"Let's just say that when she was young and was on the run with Lillian," he whispered her name, "we caught up with one another and traveled together; all three of us. I got separated from them but when I found them, Lynch, Landon, and Alethia were with them. Those three knew me but when I arrived at Camp Half-Blood, I knew them but they didn't seem to know me. It was if they had forgotten. But I find that hard to believe. Also, when Christina went on her quest to the Underworld, I was with her and she doesn't remember that either. I've cornered her before, asking her if she remembers but she just stares at me blankly. I have a feeling she knows but she can't remember or the memory is missing from her mind," Jason explained.

"Just like how Athena and Poseidon took her memories about her past. All she knows it the year that she lived with Lillian and that's it. The rest before that is blank," I remembered. Jason nodded.

"Right. But like, how could she not remember parts about me when she was on the run. Lynch, Landon and Alethia can't remember either. They stare at me blankly too."

"Well if she has no memory, then that's not her fault. You said it's like the memory is missing from her mind," I said. "Maybe Poseidon and Athena took only those memories of you, her Lillian, Lynch, Landon and Alethia together for a reason."

Jason seemed close to panic. The color was draining from his face and he swallowed with difficulty. Right then and there, I knew he was hiding something but wasn't going to tell me.

"Probably. But l-like I said, it's a long but c-complicated story," he stuttered.

"Ok then," I said, not pressuring him for information. He was already under enough stress of dealing with Christina and his situation. He was also under stress because he knew Medea wanted him dead for some crazy reason. I remember Medea's words before she fought Christina: _"I would've loved to have killed that one. I knew that if I killed him, it would also bring you down." _What did she mean by that? What did she have against Jason if Jason had never done anything to her ever since he'd been at camp? They'd probably had never even met until that day. And what was another biggie was the fact that Jason seemed to be a main part to this situation and prophecy. Why?

A couple hours passed and I tried to use my time wisely by thinking and piecing information I knew together. I strolled across the train from one end to the other over and over; staring out windows, getting things to eat, talking with Demi-Roman campers or just sitting there in my compartment doing nothing.

When I came back after hiking the train for the two millionth time, Christina was awake and was quietly listening to her music but judging from the tension in her shoulders, she was ticked. Jason sat next to her looking ticked also. I guess they had just finished a fight. Christina did a double take on me as I sat down. Lillian raised an eyebrow at me and then flitted her eyes between Jason and Christina quickly before they could see. She seemed to be asking me something. She did it again only with more intensity. I shrugged and Lillian nodded like it cleared things up as we pulled into one of the station stops. Night was fallig and Christina woke, grabbed something for us to eat and then we boarded again. Christina and I traded seats and several times while we were eating, she' murmur to herself, "Almost there. Just think, when this is all over, you won't have to worry about a freaking thing," and things like that. Or she would run over what she knew already but none of us could hear it.

Jason disappeared after dinner because Christina and him were on the verge of a verbal fight. Jason kept asking her questions—none of which she answered—and Christina kept getting mad when Jason wouldn't give her a straight answer about Jason's connection with the Demi-Romans.

Once Jason was gone, Lillian pulled out a card game called pinochle. Since there was no table, they just set the cards beside them on the seat. As Lillian had stated, it was kind of a mix between gladiator and Pac-Man. I played the first few hands but Lillian and Christina kept kicking my butt.

While they both played, I scrolled through Christina's songs. She had a lot of the more modern ones. She had Kesha, B.o.B with Hayley Williams, Breaking Benjamin, Jay-Z, One Republic, Katy Perry, Rihanna, Jennifer Lopez, A Fine Frenzy, Usher, Three Days Grace, T.I., Eminem, Cali Swag District and some Rap songs. She also had 30 Seconds to Mars and Globus' songs which were ones I had never heard of. They talked about battle and wars in Latin. A few of Globus' sons were: "_Take Me Away_", "_Preliator_", "_Europa_" and "_Diem Ex Dei_". She also had All-American Rejects and several more. My favorites were _Take Me Away_, _This is War_, by 30 Seconds to Mars, _I Will Not Bow_, by Breaking Benjamin, _Break_ by Three Days Grace and a bunch of other songs. But what was weird was the fact that "_Preliator_" and "_Diem Ex Dei_" were songs that had Latin in them. I didn't even know if she even understood the Latin but all I know is that it got intense in the compartement later.

* * *

Around ten thirty, Irene, Jason, me, Lillian and my sister were the only ones awake. Jason and Irene slid into our compartment which was big enough to hold eight people. Christina hissed under her breath in anger.

"I'm just going to go get something to eat and just walk everything off," she said flatly, getting up to leave. Jason blocked her way from leaving, slamming his hand against the frame of the door which stopped her at her chest.

"No you're not. You're going to stay so you can talk with us about the prophecy. Besides, the snack bar is closed. You know that. Stop trying to avoid a conversation with me."

"Gee, I wonder why that's happening," she said, her voice thick with sarcasm. She stepped close to Jason, her fierce eyes meeting his. "This is your fault. You haven't been straight with me. You've been acting weird. I'm already annoyed enough as it is with you Jason."

"You're the one not telling me what else you know about me or anything else," Jason answered.

"Because I don't know anything else about you or the prophecy. So lay _off_," she growled.

"Liar," he hissed. "I'm fully aware that you've figured something out, Christina. I've known you for long enough to know this kind of stuff and the way you act about these kind of things."

"Well then you obviously don't know me that well if you can't stop being like this, Jason Cots," Christina retorted. Jason narrowed his eyes as they filled with anger.

"I figured you would've remembered me before I came to Camp Half-Blood," he said.

"I don't remember you before that. I don't remember anything except for Lillian, Lynch, Alethia and Landon. You were never there. You try to claim you were but you weren't," Christina answered.

"Because the gods did this to you," he snapped. Christina snarled in rage and pushed past him snarling, "This isn't over."

I thought, _Well, that's it. She won't be coming back I guess._

However, I was wrong. She did return but she sat as far away as possible—well as far as she could since we were in the same compartment—from Jason.

"So we're on our way to Denver, Colorado. What are we going to do next? Take another train? A bus? What?" Irene asked, looking expectantly at Christina and me.

"I don't know. I think we might take a bus to Las Vegas and then from there, go to Los Angeles where your guys camp is located," I answered. Christina nodded.

"However," she said deliberately, "We are not, and I repeat, are not staying in Las Vegas for one night. Not like last time."

Lillian's face darkened. I knew what happened last time. We were attacked by several dracaenae and we barely made it out alive.

"What are we going to do if night falls while we're in Las Vegas? I mean you're not seriously thinking about traveling at night?" Irene objected.

"I don't care if night falls while we're in Las Vegas. I made it clear that we won't be staying in Las Vegas for the night," Christina replied immediately.

"Why would that be?"

"Because last time, we were attacked by dracaenae. Several of them. Yeah, I know, that doesn't sound too bad. But when you have guards coming at you with nightstick and dracaenae hot on your tail with staffs, then yeah. We barely made it out alive and that doesn't count being nearly skewered by the fence," I said.

Irene sneered at me. "What? You afraid of some minor monsters and guards?"

"Sure as heck last year. I was a first-year camper FYI," I snorted. "Why do ask?"

Irene glared at me.

"Just wondering to see if you will be scared out of your wits this year," she said.

"No need to worry Irene. There's nothing to be scared of. We all know you can't handle a few monsters," I teased.

"Oh shut up before I take my sword and run you through with it," she threatened, taking my comment literally.

"Ooooo, I'm so scared about dying because someone took my statement too literal," I came back with. Christina and Lillian snickered. Jason glared at Christina and me. But his look of loathing towards Christina made some realization flicker in her eyes. She held his gaze and there was a moment of silence. Both didn't blink as they stared into one another's eyes. I knew what Christina was doing. She was trying to read his thoughts. He finally blink and looked away. Christina looked out the window, her shoulders tense.

"Little bastard," she muttered. Jason snarled, continuing to look away.

"Anyways," Irene continued. "when we get to Las Angeles, let us show the way around."

"No shiz," Christina muttered. Irene looked at her.

"But we're going to have one problem," she added.

"What?"

"If anyone questions us, most of them are going to speak in Spanish. None of us have any idea what they're saying. We can decipher a bit since Spanish is part of theh Romance languages and came from Latin somewhat," she finished. Lillian, Christina and I exchanged looks.

"No need to worry. We've got that covered," I answered.

"What are you going to use? A sign language or something? Because I'm pretty sure you don't have a Spanish Translator," Irene said.

"Like I said, no need to worry because we've got that covered," I repeated.

Irene snorted.

"Yeah, well good luck with that."

"Ok Irene, whatever," Lillian remarked. Irene stood.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to bed. You all had better have a good plan for tomorrow so we can get to Camp Demi-Roman faster," Irene informed. Christina growled.

"Excuse me? Who said we were going to have a plan? I don't take orders. So let's not go into that again," Christina retorted. Irene glared but left without a word. Jason followed her shortly after moments of silence.

"We'll talk about this later," Jason said.

"Sure. Whatever you say Jason," Christina said sarcastically.

"It's not my fault you can't remember anything."

"Oh and that's suppose to be my doing? It's the gods fault."

"You're the child of them. You should know their intentions and why they do things."

"Pfft. Yeah. Ok Jason. Do I look like a full goddess to you, huh?"

"You are born from two gods, so basically yeah," he interrupted.

"Explain that to me then. Explain how I can be a full goddess when Zeus made it clear to the other gods at one of the solstice meetings that I'm not a full goddess. Explain to me how it's my fault I have no memory," Christina said angrily.

"What? You expect me to answer now?" Jason snorted.

"No. So stop trying to cover up for yourself right now. But explain all this to me. Really Jason. Because if you can't, then think about it before you go spewing 'secrets' all over me. And when you have an answer, come and find me Jason. But I guarantee, you won't be able to explain it. You started this, you're going to end it. This is your doing. Not mine," Christina hissed. Jason's lip curled in rage and then he was gone.

"Jerk," she muttered. She got up and I moved over to my formal spot before we traded. She laid down across from us in the empty seats. Lillian rested her head against the window, using her backpack as a pillow and curling her feet up beside her on the seat. Since I was sitting next to the compartment glass wall, I just did the exact same thing as Lillian.

Christina was looking up at the starry night when she gasped, sitting up abruptly. I looked out with Lillian.

"Look! A new constellation!" she breathed. We looked up, searching and then I saw something. I saw an outline of a human figure, holding a sword and running across the sky with it. I knew automatically Artemis had sent part of DJ's body to the official constellation heavens. We stared at it until it passed and Christina laid back down again after some time. Meanwhile, Christina was already asleep, lying like she was on a bed. I looked over and Lillian was slowly going to sleep. As I stared out the window at the bright moon, my eyelids got heavier and heavier. Before I knew it, I was out.

* * *

I had a dream that night. One so horrible, that I woke up shaking and drenched in cold sweat. Anyhow, it went something like this;

I was standing at the edge of something, like a cliff but down below, I could hear cold laughter. The laughter sounded evil, cold and vicious. It sounded almost like Artemis only I knew that was impossible.

_"Yes. I see that you are on your quest to that wretched camp. The one that I terrorized, young hero,"_ said the voice. I felt cold, like I was standing under moonlight.

"What do you want from me?" asked my dream-self.

_"Much demigod. Much. However that's not the point. I know about your quest to stop me. I know what your fears are and how to manipulate you. I know how to get into your mind. I know who you are personally and who your sister is. I threatened and tortured her under my master's command. But you cannot stop me from breaking her. I will drag her down and you will go with her unless you can defeat her. You do this and you'll be rewarded beyond measures. Strike against the Olympians!"_ the voice hissed. _"I also know that you feel your sister has too much attention. Rebel against her and you will leave her powerless. She will bow before you if you rebel. If you don't, I will kill you slowly, starting with your sister,"_ the voice laughed again.

It continued to laugh, echoing around the carven. I was itching to draw Whirlpool but my dream-self was slow. A grip tightened around my chest and I struggled to breathe. An image flashed before my eyes. Several images of such horrible things, I don't want to describe them. The worst thing about it though, they showed both camps and the campers I knew.

The laughing continued to get louder and I felt the ground split before me. My feet slipped and I feel into an opened fissure.

Once I had woken up and gotten my breathing back to normal, I checked time and realized it was only two in the morning. I tried to go back to sleep but it wasn't easy. I was afraid of another dream to come and show my worse scenes.

"Hello Theseus," said a voice. I jumped and turned my head to find Apollo sitting there.

"Lord Apollo. What are you doing here?" I acknowledged.

"Just dropping in."

"Any particular reason?" I said, dreading what he might say next. I prayed that he wouldn't but my luck didn't hold because Apollo's face turned slightly red.

"I came to ask you a favor," he replied.

"About Lynch," I blurted. I mentally punched myself.

The god looked surprised but it faded quickly.

"Yes. This is about Lynch," he said wearily. "As I know of, you're going on a quest because Camp Demi-Roman asked so. However, when you go on this quest, you will meet Lynch. I need you to try talking him out of what he is doing. I can't stand the fact of watching my son do these things and know that I can't do anything about it."

"You gods destroyed their campsite when Christina was mentally tortured," I pointed out.

"But I didn't help in that," Apollo said.

"Oh. Right. So you want me to stop Lynch," I said.

"Yeah. That's pretty much it."

"What can I do against him a fighter like Lynch?" I said miserably, remembering how good he was and how he was the second best fighter in camp.

"What can you do? You're a child of Poseidon. A child of the Big Three. Even if you're swordplay isn't the best and is becoming better, your power is beyond any other demigods. You have an advantage."

"I know. Christina's a child of the Big Three also and my twin. That's cool and everything and the fact that she's the best fighter. But thinking about trying to stop Lynch and make him change without getting away with a sword fight? That's kind of…extreme. Chances are slim, Apollo. I'm sorry but he could easily kill me," I told him.

"Maybe. But some of us agree that you might have great fighting skills but you just don't know that you do. I'm sure Christina would agree. And speaking of which…," Apollo said."I want you to tell Christina that no matter how much she feels betrayed by Lynch, that she has to do what she needs to do. No one can decide it for her. What she thinks will help Lynch, she must do. Tell her this. She'll know what I'm talking about," Apollo continued and I nodded. "Now I must be going. I have to wake up all these mortals and make them nice and warm. After all, I am technically the sun. Sleep well cousin."

Cousin?

Oh yeah, I am his cousin. We were all related. He disappeared and everything turned dark.

* * *

I woke up the next morning a bit early. I saw the sun was coming up and I grinned, remembering Apollo's words about him technically being the sun. It was about seven and Lillian was up but Christina was still crashed. Lillian and I sat in sleepy silence and then decided to go get breakfast. My stomach grumbled pretty loudly and my sister shifted but didn't wake.

Lillian laughed quietly saying, "All right Theseus. Let's go get something to eat before your stomach wakes Christina."

We arrived at the snack bar a few minutes later and found some other demigods there. We said hi but some were still waking up. Lillian and I passed a demigod who punched his friend in the arm, stopping him from dunking his head in his small bowl of cereal. As we grabbed some bagels and headed for the compartment, Lillian and I talked about her dream.

"I mean, Lynch was there. I swear I heard his voice but he seemed to be talking to someone or something that was there in the darkness. I don't know who but it sounded vaguely familiar," she was telling me.

"Like coldness, as if bathed in moonlight?" I asked.

"She shook her head.

"No not that kind. I mean it felt cold but it felt evil also. The someone or something's presence felt really familiar. No joke," Lillian answered, looking uncomfortable.

"I believe you. I really do. Maybe if we weren't so tired…," I didn't finish my thought. Lillian understood what I was saying. I heard the door open at the other end of the train that connected the cars together as we passed back to the passengers carts. Lillian and I looked as Jason came through. I heard Lillian's hiss of breath as Jason caught my eye and then looked away, heading somewhere else. We looked at one another and continued, passing a demigods and Irene who shot me a look I didn't understand. Christina was still sleeping but she was shifting too much. She probably wasn't having a good dream. She stopped and then finally woke up.

"Brought you back some breakfast," Lillian said.

"Thanks." Christina rubbed her eyes and began eating as I ran through her songs once more. Once she was finished, we told her everything that me and Lillian had talked about.

"I guess. If we were this worn out, maybe we could figure out who," Christina replied, frowning.

"Exactly what I said!" I exclaimed.

"I mean this presence sounds familiar but I just can't think of who it is," she continued.

"That's a first in a while," said a voice at the door. We looked up and Christina and I scowled. There standing in the doorway leaning against the frame was Jason.

"What do you want?" Christina asked.

"Oh nothing," he said, using his shoulder to push himself so he was standing completely.

"If you came in here to rag on me about knowing something, leave. I don't have the time for this or the energy. Especially at this time of morning," Christina answered, trying to not sound hostile. But she failed at not being hostile.

"I didn't come in here for that," Jason snapped.

"Then why did you?" Christina demanded.

"To ask you if you had a plan at all," Jason replied.

I snorted.

"Yeah. We're suppose to have today's agenda all figured out as soon as we wake up."

Jason glared at me.

"That's not what I'm saying. But there's an idea," he retorted.

"Oh just shut up," Lillian told him.

"Wasn't asking you for your comments, Lillian," Jason added, turning on her. Christina stood suddenly, snarling. I stood slowly, watching Christina carefully.

"Don't talk to her like that. So just _go_ Jason. Just leave us alone. You caused enough trouble as it is," Christina interjected angrily, meeting him eye to eye.

"I've caused the trouble? You're not telling me anything," Jason said quietly, tilting his head to the side a bit. His face was way too close to hers, his lips like an inch from Christina's. He was smirking, though, and I could tell he was mocking Christina because she was shaking with anger. I could tell she was trying hard not to punch him in the stomach.

"Then I have a good reason too."

"Ok, whatever," he snorted, leaving the compartment and Christina fuming.

"Jeez. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," I said sarcastically.

"No kidding," Lillian replied.

"Not to mention, his 'connection' with the Demi-Roman campers is making him change too quickly. Something is going on here that is totally wrong," Christina said.

"Well yeah," I answered. Christina looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I shrugged. Before any of us could say anything, a voice came over the intercom.

"We'll be arriving in Denver in about thirty minute's passengers," the voice said.

"Thirty minutes. Not bad," Lillian said.

"Except for the fact we're getting closer to Camp Demi-Roman Gods," I added.

Christina and Lillian laughed.

"Yeah. That too," Christina said.

* * *

**A/N: Ok so I know the chapters are long right now and that they don't seem interesting but I'm still trying to get back into th routine because I've been thrown off schedule. Sorry guys. We all did survive the Super Typhoon incase any of you guys were worried. It wasn't that bad even if it did snap down 4-5 trees around the base. Anyways, PLEASE review! :)**

**~Christina-Selene**


	13. Children of War Strike

**A/N: Ok so I know I messed you guys probably up with the last chapter with the two POV's. I'm going to try and shorten the chapters as muh as possible though. Sorry if they're too long! But thanks!**

* * *

**Theseus:**

When our thirty minutes had passed, we pulled into the train station. It was around nine so I wasn't surprised to see not a lot of people. Just some with briefcases or backpacks. As we left the train station, Irene walked next to us. Jason joined a few seconds later but Christina and him kept casting one another dirty looks.

"Game plan?" Irene said.

"Walking west. Duh," I answered.

"Shut up."

"Irene, don't start a fight," Jason said.

"Jason, no comments from the peanut gallery," Lillian replied.

"And you're the one to talk," Irene defended.

"Yes I am."

"Will you two just knock it off?" Jason added.

"No one was asking you to speak," Christina replied.

"Yeah, well no one was asking you either. So watch it," Jason argued.

"She doesn't have to Jason. You should be the one watching it," I responded.

"All right. Can we just all put a cork in it?" Lillian said.

Everyone did.

"Thank you," she added.

We walked in silence.

"So," Irene started again, choosing her words carefully, "what's exactly the game plan?"

"Travel as far as we can and then probably take a bus through the Rocky Mountains," Christina answered.

"Right. Thought you didn't want to take any more buses?" Irene said.

"That was at the time. This is now. Get with the present," Christina joked.

"Thanks," Irene answered sarcastically.

"No problem," Christina added with the same sarcastic tone. Jason shot her another look and they locked eyes. Christina gave him a look and he scowled. She looked angry.

Everyone continued to walk but as the sun got higher into the sky, I began to feel as if I were being watched. I asked Lillian if she felt the same feeling and she agreed. I didn't bother asking Christina because I could tell she had the same feeling. And to add to it, her and Jason were still giving one another looks. Only this time, they had added hand gestures. It seemed like a quiet argument.

After some time, I heard a rumbling in a distance. Christina heard it too and stopped. The rumbling got louder and it seemed be behind us. Wait no. It seemed to be all around us. I couldn't figure out where it was coming from but my twin had that figured out. She had aligned herself north and I could see two bike riders heading straight towards us.

I squinted as they got closer. When they reached us, Lillian, Irene and Jason gasped. Christina held Trident in her hand but in clip form. The bikers got off they're motorcycles and grinned, cracking their knuckles.

"Well look who it is," said one of them. He was dressed in decrepit jeans and was wearing blood red Greek armor. He had a bandanna over his hair and was wearing a leather jacket. Not mention, a knife was stuck in his belt and his eye were the color of flames. He looked like someone I knew back at camp.

"What do you want, Phobos," Christina growled.

"Oh look. Someone's not in a good mood," laughed the other cruelly. This one was bulky and was in black Greek armor. His hands were covered in really nasty ugly scars. His smile was horrible and his eyes were just like Phobos'.

"You had better get lost, Deimos, before I run you through," Christina told him, trying to keep her voice leveled.

"Like I should be scared," Deimos sneered. "I am terror."

"Explains the bad smell. Want me to give you a salt water bath?" I said sarcastically, smirking. Deimos turned on me.

"Well why don't you look at that? It's Poseidon's brat," he said.

"Got a problem with it?" I questioned.

"No. Just explains your stupidity and where you get from," Phobos laughed.

"Shut up," Christina interjected. "Now I'm going to ask you one last time. What—do—you—want?"

"Oh nothing really except to scare you. We're great at that, seeing as how we're fear and terror," Phobos answered.

"Wait. You're Phobos and Deimos? The actual Phobos and Deimos?" I said, surprised now.

"Looks like you figured something out Barnacle Brain," Deimos said. I ignored the comment.

"Yes Theseus. They're the actual Phobos and Deimos," Christina said looking at them in disgust.

"See here, child of Poseidon, I'm fear and my brother Deimos is terror," Phobos boasted.

Christina snorted.

"What's the difference?"

"I guess Deimos is bigger and uglier," I taunted.

Christina busted out laughing.

"Watch your mouth Barnacle Brain," Deimos growled, cracking his knuckles.

"Whatever Ugly," I said.

"You're so asking for it."

"Deimos, that's enough. We'll have time for scaring them when I'm through with this girl," Phobos said, looking at Christina.

"Anything else to add?" she asked, pretending to be bored.

"Besides the fact that the mortals got the word _phobia_ from me and that I'm more personal and can get into your head? Nope, that's pretty much it," Phobos answered.

"And what does Ugly do here?" I questioned. Deimos snarled.

"He's good at freaking out entire crowds," Phobos replied.

"Great. That's the best skill I can think of," I complimented, faking it. I guess these guys weren't too bright, especially Deimos.

"Really? You think so?" Deimos said surprised.

"Nope. Because I think you're darn freaking ugly. Whose your girlfriend? Miss Scarred Face?" I insulted. Deimos growled and unsheathed his weapon which happen to be—why would the gods let this—a javelin. Long range weapon against my sword. Probably not the best idea but I unsheathed Deadly Wave. Deadly Whirlpool was just another name for my handy sword.

"Hold on one second," Christina said. "Why the heck do you want to attack me?"

"So we can finish that little, ah, fight that you started a few years ago," Phobos answered, cracking his knuckles and unsheathing his sword.

I about collapsed as soon as I saw it. The sword was wickedly sharp and was glinting evilly in the sun. One side was steel and the other was celestial bronze. I wasn't sure what I would do if I had to face it. Christina unsheathed her sword. She must've had a lot of courage and confidence to do that because it showed in her eyes.

"Yes, now I remember. The one that you started to amuse yourself!" Christina shouted. She lunged forward and attacked Phobos, catching him by surprise. At the same time, Deimos swung his javelin.

I deflected his strike but it was so powerful, it just about knocked me off my feet. He struck again and I defended myself, backing up slowly. It was like that for the next five minutes. He played offense while I did defense; trying my best to not get sliced into jelly.

While he played his offense game, I studied his moves. I noticed how he would tense before he struck. He would lean to the left a bit but would swing right. Vice versa when he leaned to the right.

The next time he leaned to right, I dodged right also and struck his side. He turned, surprise in his eyes but it quickly faded. I summoned the Morph Sphere which I imagined was underneath me. I felt myself being pushed upward, like I was on a wave. Then I jumped over Deimos head, trying a strike to his back. But he twisted and deflected the point of my sword. I muttered a curse.

Deimos sword cleaved downwards towards the my head. I raised Deadly Wave and blocked the blow. I counterattacked and when he swung, I dodged, spun around and cut his leg. I jumped up and stabbed his arm. Deimos howled in anger but he advanced on me. But he was nothing. The angrier he was, the clumsier he got. I pressed him back, swiping, dodging, countering and rolling away. Finally I pressed him back farther and took a nice swipe at his face. I gut his cheek and kicked him backwards with a well place kick to the chest. He stumbled and fell. Off to my right, Christina screamed.

I looked over and saw that she was on the ground, deflecting every heavy blow that Phobos placed on her. His eyes were glowing red and Christina swiped at him.

"NO! Please stop it!" she screamed. He swiped down and knocked aside her blade. She scrambled back and looked away from his eyes. The light died but he continued to slash at her. Christina yelled curses and called names, ones so dirty, I can't repeat but I will tell you, some almost made me almost start laughing while others made me feel like I didn't know my sister. Like I didn't know who she was anymore. I was about to jump in because I was figuring any moment, she was going lose it, when Christina called down one last curse. It was probably one I didn't want to see.

The sky opened up and it thundered loudly. A bolt of lightning streaked down and hit the ground between Phobos and my sister. It blasted them backwards a good ten feet.

When Phobos stood, he stared at the six foot long shallow crater Christina had created. He sneered and leaped it, advancing on my sister. By now she had retrieved her sword but he disarmed her once more. Phobos slashed and cut Christina's chest. He cleaved downwards and I yelled to distract him.

At the same time, I ran forward and swept up Christina's sword. I felt different when I was using her sword. I felt more powerful. I lunged at Phobos and twisted, swinging the sword. I cut his face all the way across. I landed and stabbed his heal. Phobos yelled in pain.

I ran to Christina just as Deimos and Phobos came forward, ready to finish us off. I raised my sword and defense while shielding my sister. I knew I couldn't defend both. Just as Deimos swung one way and Phobos struck another, Christina murmured some kind of prayer.

I didn't hear it. All I knew was that one moment, two deadly weapons were coming at me and the next moment, they were bouncing off from behind. I heard clanging of metal. A shadow was over Christina's face and I realized her shield was raised behind me. As they're strikes were deflected, Christina's energy began to seep back. She shifted and her shield disappeared as I rolled one way and Christina rolled another. She got to her feet. Phobos swung his sword and Christina jumped, spinning around. She left an ugly cut and then kicked him at the same time while disarming him. Phobos fell as his brother attacked Christina. She swept his feet from underneath him and stabbed down, right onto his knee. Deimos was long gone already while she was fighting his brother.

Christina quickly walked over to Phobos and roughly grabbed him by the straps of his armor, pulled him up to face her so they were nose to nose and shoved him against his motorcycle.

"You're going to get your little _podex _out of here and stay away from me and everyone else. And if I ever see your guy's ugly faces, I swear to the gods, I'm going to scar you in a much more painful place. Or possibly make sure you won't have any. NOW GET OUT!" Christina snarled loudly.

He swallowed. "There will be another time. Don't worry, we'll come back."

Christina let go of him and he was simply gone. Just..._POOF_ into the air.

"Thank the gods that's over," I said.

Christina wiped the sweat from her brow.

"Yeah," she agreed. She flipped her sword and it turned into a trident clip again.

"Come on guys. Let's go," I said.

And we continued walking.

* * *

**A/N: Please review and subscribe or get others to read. LOL Thanks.**


	14. Apology Readers

Ok, um guys.

I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING IN A MONTH AND A HALF! I'VE BEEN GROUNDED FOR SO LONG ANDI'M SO SORRY BUT DON'T WORRY, I'LL TRY TO START POSTING ONCE AGAIN!

**CHRISTINA-SELENE**


	15. Camp Demi-Roman Gods

**A/N: Ok, I'm so sorry for coming back in a month and a half later. I've been grounded for a while for a legit reason though and also busy with cross country which I placed well in! Yay! Anways, I apologize and please, I hope that you guys will like this chapter. I might be a little rusty after not writing for so long. Thanks anyways!**

* * *

**Theseus:**

I would like to say for the next few hours, we had such a great time. To tell you the truth, Irene and Lillian fought. Jason had an argument with Christina and I. Several other demigods and I fought. Lillian and Christina came close to drawing their daggers and stabbing a few.

Finally, we reached a bus stop and boarded the only bus that was there. Everyone had stopped talking to one another except for Jason and Irene who were having a serious conversation. Jason looked confused and Irene seemed a little angry. Besides them talking, Lillian, my sister and I talked also.

"I wondering who their camp director is," Lillian said.

"Chiron maybe? I mean, maybe he has two of himself. One is for Camp Demi-Roman Gods and the other is for Camp Half-Blood," I suggested.

Christina snorted, shaking her head.

"No. Not even close. It's his counterpart. Irene said a while ago that it was a _she_. When Irene was explaining about who sent her to find us, Irene said, 'Then our camp director, _she_ sent us to..,' et cetera," Christina pointed out.

"True," Lillian and I replied in unison.

"So if it's not Chiron, who is it?" Lillian asked.

"I've had some ideas. None of which are good. Seriously, I don't know. But we'll find out soon enough," Christina answered grimly. I read her feelings quickly though. She kind of knew but it just wasn't really there in her mind for her to remember. I sat there studying my sister and various scars and bruises on her, none of which I was liking of course.

The bus continued its journey through Colorado and Utah. It wasn't until eight at night that we arrived in Las Vegas. Christina kept her word about how we were wouldn't be staying in Las Vegas. We adventured through the city but once we were out of the city, Christina remembered to breathe again.

She walked us through the barren area, her footsteps silent as nightfall. Deathly but soft. After another hour or so, we settled down to get some sleep. We set up patrols; switching constantly so everyone could rest up. Christina insisted upon first watch but I told her to get some sleep. Lillian stayed up with me. We didn't talk much since Irene told us off but we did exchange a few words occasionally. When it was my turn to sleep, I felt completely worn out and tired. I heard Lillian a few minutes later relieved from her post. She settled down next to Christina and was out as soon as her head hit the bag that she used as a pillow.

As I laid wide awake, listening to crickets chirp and the hoots of owls in the distance, I thought about everything that had happened in the past few days. Some things pieced together but it was like a puzzle that was missing several pieces. The other pieces of information were either still missing or they were scattered and you didn't know where to put them. I fell asleep finally but my sleep was still disturbed by more dreams.

* * *

"Gods, he sleeps like the Minotaur!" whispered a voice that sounded like Lillian.

"Holy Athena, he does!" said a girl's voice.

"Theseus. Wake up! Dude, get up!" I heard the latter voice whispering. A hand shook my shoulder. Then it stopped. I was about to go back to sleep when I felt cold water splashed on my face. I sat up, blinded for a second as water dripped from my face.

"W-what is going on?" I sputtered, spewing some water. I saw Lillian kneeling next to me, smirking. And Christina looking around.

"Nothing. It's just time to get up and get moving," she said. Lillian stood as I got up. Christina rummaged through her backpack and pulled out some Granola bars to eat as breakfast. It wasn't the best but it did boost my adrenaline line. Once we had finished, we packed everything up and were on the move again.

We arrived in Pahrump, Nevada, two hours away from Las Vegas. We had been here last year when the enemy had been tracking us too. It was almost like we were following our almost-a-year-old invisible footsteps. We caught another bus and in no time, we were on the road again. It was a long drive and I was constantly shifting around in my seat. See, being ADHD and ADD, I couldn't just sit still. Other demigods were just like me since all half-bloods had ADHD and dyslexia.

Noon came and by that time, we were in Los Angeles. Irene's and the Roman's moods had changed. They were more friendlier and happier. Probably because they were closer to home. As we wandered the streets of Los Angeles, I realized something else: we were near the same place where we had saved Alethia and Christina was tense.

Another realization. We were actually heading towards Beverly Hills.

"Wait a second. I thought camp was in Los Angeles?" Lillian said.

"Technically speaking, it is. But really, to be precise, Camp Demi-Roman Gods is located in the Bay Area," Jason answered.

"_Excuse me_?!" Christina hissed, spinning on him.

"What?"

"You guys lied to us! You how fricking far away that is?!"

"Sorry but we couldn't tell you where it was earlier because gods know what you would've done Christina," Jason smirked. Her jaw grew tight and she started towards him but I grabbed her.

"Don't," I warned.

"You-,"

"Christina!" I shouted, cutting her profanity off.

She was breathing heavily and I pulled her away from Jason but she jerked away, facing Irene.

"You better have a freaking damn fast route up there before I honestly stab you."

"We do, don't worry. Traveling through Beverly Hills will get us there. It's like a mini underground road."

She eyed Irene with disbelief.

"Fine. You better get up there or else," she threatened.

Irene shrugged and began walking, looking for an entrance in the hills. She found a metal door finally that was obviously hidden to mortals. Opening it with a creak, she sneezed.

"Holy Mars. This entrance hasn't been used in a while."

But she continued to open the door and then began walking.

The smell was terrible. It was the smell of musty, something rotting and dust.

Christina sneezed like a cat and shook her head.

"Gross."

After thirty minutes, Irene shoved open a second door and we blinked several times.

We were standing on the side of a hill and Christina stumbled in shock, grabbing her arm. Jason looked at her with a sly smirk and I glared. He was playing some game with her. And then I realized where we were.

We were by Caldecott Tunnel on Highway 24 where two low hills met. Right where they met, there was a wide tunnel and a wide sidewalk going down the middle. Outside the tunnel on either side were one of those traffic bridges. But I think it was for demigods only and not for mortals. Because the mortals didn't see us as we crossed, they just ignored us. But something was weird about this place. I remember this place down by Los Angeles instead.

"Is it just me or did this place move for LA to here?" I murmured.

Irene nodded.

"The other entrance is in Los Angeles but that one is a replica of the camp instead. Don't ask why it's there but it was for deception if any of the of you Greeks decided to attack."

"Right. Confusing."

"Yeah."

As we came to the sidewalk and to the maintenance door in the middle of where the hills met, there were two Roman guards, heavily armed with a javelin, a short sword and a dagger. Both of the drew their javelins.

"Irene, explain yourself."

"Excuse me Amy? Is that how you talk to your Praetor and consul member?"

"Watch it unless you want to be scrubbing the streets with a toothbrush," Jason growled. I blinked quickly in disbelief. What was he doing ordering this girl around? And why did he look a bit different?

"No," she said timidly.

"Then what makes you think you can now when I turn up with a couple demigods you don't know?"

"Amy, just shut up and let her pass. She has every right," said the other guard.

Irene rolled her eyes and opened the door, taking us through.

It looked like any ordinary maintenance tunnel with pipes and wires running along the side and several gadgets attached to some pipes.

We reached the end and walked out of the tunnel and onto a small hill. What I saw made me breathless.

We were standing on top of the hill with the tunnel; the ocean at our back. Below us was a small valley; about the same size as Camp Half-Blood's only this time. Hills ringed the edges of camp which I figured were the borders. Inside the valley, I saw a river that flowed gently from one of the northern hills, down below us and curved right at the bottom of the southern hills and in the middle there was a small lake, narrow lake. It continued along the southern hills, rounded up and then ended in a small lake in the middle of camp. It looked like a G. And the lake was about the size of the Canoe Lake back at Camp Half-Blood. On either side of me, there were two bridges that crossed the river.

In front of us, down in the valley, there was all sorts of buildings and places. Directly below us on the other side of the river was an area filled with buildings with two smaller areas with more buildings in front of it. There was a road that led to these three areas, branching out as a T; the top roads running north-south. That same road, if you were to follow it the other way, continued east. In the middle, it branched in two directions. The first one branched up to a one story tall hill which held temples. Probably each temple represented a god. Only problem was there were several.

The second road continued east, past a huge field where there seemed to be some kind of games going on. And the east road ended at a bordered wall where a small city seemed to lay inside. And running from the northern hills right into the city was an aqueduct. Why they would have one when there was a river and a lake, I don't know?

"Oh my gods," Christina gasped. "It's beautiful!"

Irene smiled.

"Like you always said it was," she murmured,

"Gods I feel good to be back," Jason said. Christina and I stared at him.

"What do you mean?" Christina asked suspiciously.

"Not telling you right now," he answered.

"Hey Jason!" yelled a voice below us. Racing up the hill was a kid about our age.

"Alexander!" Jason yelled back. Alexander reached us and high fived Jason.

"Dude, long time no see! Welcome home again!" Alexander said.

"I know right. Look, tell Lupa that we've got the campers we needed," Jason answered. Christina tensed.

"Lupa? You have got to be kidding me," she murmured. Nobody heard her except for me.

"Oh, so you succeeded," Alexander said, looking Lillian, Christina and I over.

"Yeah."

"Hi Irene," said another voice. Irene looked down and screamed with delight.

"Megan!"

She hugged the girl that was coming up the hill.

"Oh my gosh! You've grown quite a lot since the last time I saw you!" Megan said in excitement. Then she saw Christina.

"Hi," she said. "Name's Megan."

"Hi Megan. I'm Christina," my sister answered. Megan's eyes widened but there was something weird going on between Christina, Megan and Jason.

"We've heard a lot about you but I know you also. And who are you?" Megan asked Lillian.

"Lillian Blake, daughter of Athena," Lillian answered.

"And you?" she said, turning to me.

"Logan Moore," I answered. I wasn't ready to tell everyone that my real name was Theseus. Christina looked at me, confused for a second but then understood my intention of using my middle name.

"Nice to meet you, Logan," Megan said, batting her eyes. Lillian snickered and I shot her a look.

"Come on guys. Let's get inside the border as soon as possible. And next time Alexander comes racing down to see us, I'm putting him down for guarding the entrance," Irene said to Jason.

"Wait, we're not in the border's yet?" I asked.

"No. The river is the border."

She took us downhill and we crossed one of the bridges about half a mile away. As we came back around again and to the gate that stood in front of us, I noticed that several of Irene's demigods were missing. I guess they got overexcited and went to catch up with their fellow friends.

Once we reached the gate, I heard a thudding of paws. Something large was approaching.

Alexander came forward through the entry first.

"Got her Jason. Just as you asked," he said. Alexander moved aside and I about had a heart-attack.

There standing in front of us was a wolf with glossy grayish and white fur. To me, it looked like an Artic Wolf. It looked like any other artic wolf, only difference was it was as tall as me, maybe up to my shoulders. Its paws were twice the size of my hands. I looked over at Christina and saw she was frozen in fear.

_"Thank you for notifying me Alexander,"_ the wolf growled.

I stopped. Did I hear correctly because I was pretty sure the wolf had talked. When it spoke again, I realized it bared its teeth, lashed its tail or anything else wolves did. But when it spoke, it would speak with its mind. Kind of like what Christina could do when she is in animal form.

Irene and the remaining demigods bowed. The wolf took notice of Jason.

_"Welcome back Jason. You did well. We will discuss you undercover secret after this. And before you ask, this is a rare occasion for me to be here at camp."_ The wolf turned to Lillian, Christina and I.

_"I also see that you managed to keep them in one piece,"_ the wolf laughed.

"We had some problems. But yes, we did," Irene answered.

Christina hissed under her breath. However the wolf hear. Probably wasn't the smartest thing to have done. The wolf padded up to Christina and growled, sniffing the air.

_"I smell animal on you. Why?"_ the wolf growled, lashing its tail back and forth. Christina hesitated.

_"Who are you?"_ the wolf questioned, its growl turning deeper.

"Christina Blake," my sister answered.

_"Child of who?"_ the wolf said.

"Child of Poseidon and Athena," she answered. The wolf's growl automatically stopped. Silence replaced the wolf's words. Then it spoke finally.

_"Ah, yes. I've heard much about you from the gods. I remember you now. I use to train you until you disappeared,"_ the wolf said, its ears twitching in amusement.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Christina faltered.

_"Never mind that. You don't remember thank the gods. We'll discuss that matter later. Anyways, I'm Lupa, goddess of all wolves and camp director. I saved Romulus and his brother Remus from the river and raised them as my own,"_ Lupa said.

Christina looked surprised.

"And you're still alive? Well, I guess it's because you're like Chiron because you're like Chiron. As long as demigods need you, you live forever," Christina said.

_"Oh I remember when I first met Chiron. He is quite a centaur. But yes, you are correct pup. As long as I'm needed by demigods, I live,"_ Lupa replied with a wolfish laugh.

"Wait. You just called me 'pup'. Why?" Christina asked.

_"I figured the gods would've left you with that much information but obviously not. We'll explain the other stuff later, including that part. The important thing right now is getting you on a tour so you know the boundaries, limits and rules so you aren't severely punished. Welcome to Rome demigods,"_ Lupa clarified.

"_Rome_? Why is this Rome and not like second Rome or something" I asked, confused.

_"That will be explained to you on this tour, _Logan," the way she said my name made me wonder if she knew my real name. _"Now for the tours,"_ she paused, looking at Jason and Christina who were glaring at one another. Lupa continued, a little annoyed. _"I will have Alexander take Logan and Megan will take Lillian with her. As for you Christina, I wish to take you on the tour. Jason, you may go with us or you can get back to your regular routine. Later, I'll call a Praetor meeting and we'll discuss things you've missed out on and other issues."_

"I'll just get back to my routine. I've missed camp for so long, it's not even funny. I need to get back into sync with the schedule and other demigods. After all, it's been three years and that doesn't count when I've come during winter break," Jason replied. Lupa nodded.

_"All right then. The rest of you get back into routines. Megan and Alexander, get the tour done and then report to the Senate House,"_ Lupa said. _"Dismissed."_

Megan took Lillian through the doors. Jason was talking to Alexander quickly and Lupa and Christina were already leaving. Jason clamped Alexander on the back and then was gone too.

"Ok!" Alexander said cheerfully. "It's important that you know everything about camp so you don't face punishment. It's also important to know who not to mess with or else you might get pounded."

"I'll take care of that part about getting pounded. Trust me, I have enough experience with it," I answered.

Alexander nodded.

"You must be one of those kids who like earning their rep and not having other kids give it to you," he said.

"Yeah. So, what's the rules and all that other stuff?" I said, beginning to walk.

"Well, I know this might sound stupid but you need to know all the gates in case you have to report to one of them," he said.

"No, no. It's cool."

"Well, this door right here, this is Decumanian Gate. It's the back entrance to the area but main entrance to the camp."

We walked through the Decumanian Gate and Alexander pointed to our left that had four rooms.

"This is the Principia which is the camp headquarters, praetors' office, the treasury for all the legion's magical goodies and the shrine for its various banners and symbols. I warn you, unless Irene sent you, don't invite yourself in because her dogs are not friendly," he warned me.

"Gotcha."

He pointed to our right that weren't buildings.

"This is the Mess Hall and the Fifth Cohort. Motto: Work hard, eat well. The Mess Hall is arranged Greek and Roman style. One side is benches and tables and the other is low comfortable couches. We're served by nymphs and wind spirits. Now in the Fifth Cohort, it situated from the barracks and next to the stables and compost heap. There's rumor that it's been a bad reputation for years. So if you join them, be prepared to get picked on. But it's not all gloomy. At least you're closer to the Mess Hall," Alexander explained.

"Doesn't sound so bad. Do you get to switch?"

"No. If you're in the Mess Hall, I know that rules are different from your camp, as Jason has told us—," I frowned. "In the Mess Hall we don't sit with our cabin. We can sit anywhere and get up and move around."

"Oh. A lot better than our rule," I said.

"Yeah. Anyways, lets continue on," he answered. I followed him until we were on the road. I figured we were at the top of the T. Alexander took me to the left first, towards the north road where another area stood, the smaller one. As we walked, I saw shops and places to repair things on my left. On my right, there were small buildings and in some areas, there was mist. He told that was the baths with saunas, Jacuzzi's, spas and pools. And that we were only allowed in if you had worked hard all day.

"Nice. We don't have those back at Camp Half-Blood," I said.

"So I've heard."

We turned and headed back the way we came only continuing along the south road. It had the same shops. On my left, the second small area stretched.

"These are the barracks where the praetors sleep. There are twenty-four Praetors, two to each legion. There are twelve legions and each year you serve the Praetors or become a high rank officer in the legion, another bar line get burned under the others. Sometimes, if you do something major for the camp, you get moved up a rank. So like if you're First Praetor and you do something major, you replace one of the former Praetors of the Second Legion. The highest rank is twelfth Praetor and that is where Megan and Jason serve. They have stayed in that division for so long because they don't want to leave that position considering they run the camp and are in control. Now, the barracks are divided into two sections. One side holds the girls and the other side holds the boys. So that's how it goes," Alexander told me.

"Wow. Sounds pretty awesome," I said.

"Anyways, that's where they sleep." We walked back up the road and I was told we were standing on Via Principalias. Then we turned east and walked out of a pair of bronze gates guarded by two ballista scorpions. The gate was called the Practorian Gates and known as the main entrance to the Praetor's area.

As we walked along the east road, Alexander told me this was the Via Practoria road. He said be careful of the begging fauns, Latin for satyr basically. The first road that led up the hill and to the ones with all the temples was called Temple Hill and where Octavian read prophecies by ripping open stuffed animals. It was built for the for the purpose of the gods incase they quarreled and blew up each other's monuments. I gave him this look and he told me he was just kidding. But the main purpose was for any offerings and prayers you wanted to leave. But with ever pro, there was a con. He said to be careful because you never know who you might meet like unexpected demigods, a god in disguise or a vicious Underworld spirit.

I laughed nervously at that last part.

"You're kidding right?"

Obviously not.

"Trust me. We've had plenty of problems with that, thanks to Little Tiber."

"What's Little Tiber?"

"The river going around the camp that looks like a G. It's named after the original Tiber River in Rome. In Little Tiber, there is mist and steam sits on top of the lake. Some demigods, about a century ago ventured through the mist and steam and never returned. There's been rumor that some of the water flows to and from the Underworld or from mists of time. So that's why we meet some Underworld spirits because most of us think that's how they get into camp," he described.

"Oh. Dang. Doesn't sound to pleasant," I said.

We left Temple Hill and carried along the main road. Alexander then told me about the Field of Mars, the large area to our left.

"Field of Mars? Really?" I asked in disbelief. "What is it used for? Death matches?"

"Partly yes. But we don't really kill one another. The Field of Mars is where everything happens. There's marching drills, battlefield practices, and the occasional monster hunt. There's also war games where legionaries build fortresses and attack one another. But each time, a new fortress is built so the assault is never the same twice," Alexander said.

"Sounds like fun," I said.

"Oh it is," answered Alexander.

That's when we reached the end of the main road and came to the little city I'd seen before.

"Rome I'm guessing?"

"Yeah. Be careful though, weapons are strictly prohibited thanks to Terminus, the armless stone dude who will magically strangle you. The Pomerian Line is the border and the laws are enforced by him. I mean, he's hard to get along with but everything runs quite smoothly after a while.

"But what about weapons for the little coliseum thing?" I asked, completely confused.

"Oh yeah. That's the only exception. But you have to have a pass for it, approved by him," Alexander answered sheepishly, his ears turning pink. I figured he had broken the rule once and was caught big time. He was probably embarrassed about explaining the exception of weapons.

"Reasonable."

We walked up to the gate and the stone sculpture began to yell at us.

"Hand the weapons over now!"

Alexander rolled his eyes and began to hand his weapons over. I did too."

"Whoa wait right there you _graecus_," Terminus said.

"Excuse me?"

"Means Greek in Latin," Alexander said. "Terminus, it's fine. Lupa ordered the quest to find these Greek demigods."

He nodded his head and I passed my weapons over and we crossed the border. And I caught my breath. It was beautiful and amazing!

There were cobblestone streets that worked their ways up the hills. On each terrace, there were wonderful gardens and nice shops. At the bottom of the hill, there was a small mall looking area, a Rome looking building on our right and other little houses. I saw the coliseum thing at towards the back of this large region. Near it was a circular area and I could see horses, bulls, lions and other animals.

"That's the Senate House where we hold official business. Elected representatives from the legions come to vote on important matters. See, the senate is a civilian body but officers of the legion hold important senate positions. There is normally two consuls that run the senate but each consul has the right to veto power or the other. This mostly leads to a fight that ends really bad," Alexander explained.

"Hate to be the one of the consuls. Do Praetors participate?" I asked.

"They come to the meetings since they would be chief officers if this was old Rome," Alexander replied.

I looked up ahead and saw we had reached the little mall. Statues and fountains lined the mall looking place with shops that sold you things from ambrosia and a blueberry muffin to a new toga and winged sandals. Alexander explained that during Senate meetings, you had to wear a toga but outside that, you didn't have to.

"This is the Forum which is basically a plaza and the center of life for us demigods. At nighttime, the Forum has a lively nightlife and lots of entertainment options. It's the best place to visit," Alexander showed me.

"Wow," I breathed. "That's amazing. You really get to see that kind of stuff?"

"Yeah. The lively nightlife is awesome."

"Is there one every night?"

"Heck yeah! I think we'd all die if there wasn't! That's how good they are," Alexander exaggerated.

I whistled.

"Can't wait to see it tonight then."

"We'll have something special since you Camp Half-Blood campers arrived and our guests," Alexander responded.

"Now over there, that's the aqueduct. Yes, yes. I bet your wondering why we have a aqueduct when we have a lake and a river? The truth is, the aqueduct provides running water straight from the secret springs of the northern hill naiads. The naiad's water isn't quite as powerful as godly nectar but it does have magical properties. And trust me, it's done some amazing things for acne. I've seen it happen before," he continued.

He took me to the coliseum and explained that it was used for monster simulations or mock naval battles. The mock naval battles were they flood the coliseum floor, turning it into a lake and have a war. He also said that you had to get tickets which go fast. And to be careful to not sit in the Splash Zone or the Explosion Zone unless you were feeling lucky.

After Alexander took me to the coliseum, he showed me the circular area where I had seen the animals and bronze bulls and all that. He told me that that was the Circus Maximus where they held chariot racing. When I got a closer look at the lions, I realized they were made of bronze. Some of the horses were fire-breathing which I didn't get close to incase they tried to torch me.

"Wow. Need tickets for this one?"

"Nope! That's the best thing about the Circus Maximus.

He showed me the lake which wasn't necessary. And the lake didn't have a special name like the rest of the places. It was named, 'The Lake'. _Wow,_ I thought. _The only place that sounds ordinary._ It wasn't different from the canoe lake back at Camp Half-Blood. It was used for canoe races but the only difference was, it was a more popular spot for picnicking and throwing criminals who are sewed up in a sack of weasels. But he told me crime wasn't a major problem in New Rome. It didn't make me feel any better. I made a mental note to keep my wallet in my front pocket from now on.

As he walked me back, I heard a thudding of paws and I knew the she-wolf who called herself Lupa was approaching. When she did, Christina was at her side, looking confused and a little bit nervous. But I noticed something else. There was a hint of fear in her eyes for some reason.

_"Have you finished the tour?"_ Lupa questioned Alexander.

"Yes. We just finished right now," he answered, staring at Christina. Lupa asked another question but he didn't answer. He was still staring at Christina which was a little creepy.

_"Alexander!"_ Lupa growled, lashing her tail back and forth. _"Do not be staring at Christina. You know the rule. Continue breaking the rule and I'll punish you!"_

"Huh? Oh, shoot. Sorry Lupa. I didn't mean to. It's just…I swear, I've seen her somewhere before she arrived an hour ago," Alexander answered.

_"We'll discuss things later with the Senate. Speaking of which, since you're one of the representatives, get going to the Senate House like I informed you and Megan before you started the tour,"_ Lupa said.

"Oh right. Now I remember. All right Logan, I'll see you later." Then he sprinted away.

"So, this rule about staring. Would someone mind telling me about it because apparently, that's not a rule that came up when Alexander was taking me one the tour. Actually, correction, he didn't tell me any of the rules," I said uncomfortably.

_"You'll learn the other rules while you're here. As for the staring rule, we find that staring is disrespectful. It happens once in a while but staring contests are acceptable. Just make sure you aren't staring inappropriately in the Senate House or in front of me or you'll face disciplinary actions,"_ Lupa explained to me.

"Oh right," I answered nervously.

_"Now, I have to go to the Senate meeting to oversee some issues. In about ten minutes, we'll send someone to come and get you because for the second part we have to discuss, it involves you two. Stay in New Rome which is this area. Clear?"_ Lupa said, looking from me to Christina. We nodded and Lupa turned without another word and headed for the Senate House.

* * *

**A/N: Long chapter I know. But I hope you guys enjoyed it. If any of the Roman military stuff is wrong, let me know. I feel uneasy about it but according to my Honors History and Literature teacher, it's right and according to some academic websites also. Please REVIEW! Sorry for not updating in a month and a half! Thanks anyways!**

**~~~Christina-Selene**


	16. The Senate Takes a Dark Turn

**A/N: WARNING!: There is swearing in this chapter. However it's been 'sensored' with ****. Please excuse the language.**

* * *

**Christina:**

"So…,"Theseus said uncomfortably to me. "How did things go?"

"Not so good. I can't really talk about it because right now I'm confused and angry enough as it is," I answered wearily.

"Oh. Did Lupa tell you about something from your past?"

"Yes. A lot actually. She claims a lot of things, none of which I remember. When I asked her were they from the years before Lillian and me or after when we were on the run? And s-she told me…," my voice trailed off.

"What did she tell you?"

I probably looked desperate because fear flooded my heart.

"S-she told me it was before and _after_. I mean I understand the before thing because Athena and Poseidon took all those memories. The scary thing is, when she said after, I feel like I don't know myself. I thought I had memory of everything ever since that year I live with Lillian before we ran away. But now, I obviously have no memory of important things. I feel like I don't most of my life anymore," I answered. Theseus studied and then hugged me tightly. I guess he knew I was about to cry from so much pressure.

"Hey. It's ok. We'll get through this. I know you feel abandoned, like everything's falling apart especially you and that you don't know yourself anymore. But I promise you, Christina, we'll get through this and fill in those missing gaps about those important memories that the gods took while you were with Lillian. Really we will get through this huge mess," he said, trying to reassure me.

"But Theseus, what if we can't?" I asked.

"We will," he answered firmly. "But right now, we need to focus on the issues we're having in this present-time. And in order to do that and get through, I need you to try focusing on this because you're going to fall apart even more if you don't. Please Christina."

I didn't answer but I could feel Theseus reaching into my thoughts, looking for something to say, something to soothe my worries. But nothing came to him. Finally, we pulled apart and headed towards the lake in complete silence. Just the two of us sat and watched demigods mess around and the canoes that split the surface of the still water.

Ten minutes later, just as Lupa had stated, someone came and got us. Theseus looked suspicious about this kid, obviously not trusting any of the Romans but I knew him. I told my twin to relax because he was looking quite defensive.

"Hi Xander."

"Uh, h-hi Christina. Um, Lupa wants you at the Senate House now," he said.

"Ok, thanks," I simply said. He nodded and then headed back for the Senate House. I stood, dusting the sand off of me and offered my twin a hand. We started to follow Xander.

"He's got a crush on you," Theseus suddenly stated. I snorted, rolling my eyes.

"You think?"

"Hey, just saying."

"Ok, Theseus. And I'm just saying that you head is full of kelp."

"Thanks. Glad you noticed," he said sarcastically. I bumped him with my shoulder.

"Shut up. You're not suppose to agree," she answered playfully. We both laughed and continued on our way.

* * *

I know my brother had tried to reassure me. It had almost worked but I was still seriously thinking what if we couldn't get through this? I mean, my brother is protective and tries to help me but at this point in time, I wasn't going to allow him to try to take everything into his hands. Now we were both getting ready to discuss our arrival and the issues that we have to help in.

We walked into the Senate House and all head turned towards us, everything suddenly going silent. It was as if everyone decided to drop everything and freeze, waiting for me to explode. And I was probably a ticking bomb that I didn't realize.

The Senate House was quite interesting because it looked like a freaking lecture hall. Tiered seats sat in a semicircle and faced a dais that contained a podium plus two chairs. And if I remembered correctly from reading about Ancient Roman senate meetings, the senators occupied the front rows and the upper rows were usually filled with the ghosts that roamed the camp and a few veterans. And everyone that attended had to wear formal togas. Jason and Megan occupied the two seats in the front and Lupa sat off to the side, her eyes filled with mischief and an evil gleam. I met her eyes and I swear, she smirked.

_"Christina and Logan. Welcome to the Senate House. I would hope by the gods that you know what the Senate House is,"_ Lupa growled, looking at Alexander.

"Um, yes," Theseus answered.

_"Good then. No need for explanation again since Megan didn't explain it to Lillian,"_ Lupa answered. Megan blushed as all heads turned to her.

We took the seats to the left of the podium and I drummed my fingers on the armrests. Irene was sitting halfway in the middle of the semicircle and her and I glared at one another with hatred. Jason glanced at me, making sure I wasn't going to jump from my seat.

Megan cleared her throat, stepping up to the podium.

"So I'm sure some of you don't know what is going on and why a few Greeks are here?'

"Exactly. And hurry this up because I want to kill that one over there," said a kid with brown hair and eyes and a splash of freckles. His name was Cy and he was pointing at me.

"Oh shut up you big baby. Just because I scared you with, my _form_ doesn't mean anything," I smirked.

He opened his mouth and Megan raised her hand. He grew silent.

"Wait, hold on. Irene brought these, these _freaks_ for what reason? I thought she was suppose to bring that one," cut in one girl, sneering at me.

I was about to comeback with something nasty but Theseus read my mind quickly and smacked me one. I glared at him and then at the girl.

"We brought both for a good reason, Elaina," growled Irene. Well there was a bonus. Irene obviously hated Elaina and I knew I already did.

"But the prophecy said a child of the Owl and Trident. That's Christina. Not him. Only Christina," Elaina answered.

"Elaina, listen to me. We brought both of them for a good reason," Irene said. Elaina gave me and my brother a look of disgust. I could tell she wanted to say something to us but wasn't going to.

"But Christina is…Logan isn't a part of the prophecy. They…both of them…no, Christina is the one we're looking for not Logan. You…why you brought Logan," Elaina stuttered.

"If you've got something to say to us, Elaina, spit it out. We don't have all day to listen to you choke up. Spit it out because I guarantee, it will stop me from attacking you," I growled. I heard a few gasps and a few ghosts disappeared. Everyone stared at me in astonishment. Jason looked at me.

"Excuse me? How dare you talk to me like that!" Elaina hissed.

"I can talk to you however I want, _daughter of Bellona_," I answered. People stared at me in more amazement. I didn't know how I knew Elaina was the daughter of Bellona but I knew that Bellona was the Roman goddess of war. And I had heard enough stories about Bellona.

"Daughter of Bellona? Is that how you're going to recognize me you idiot?!"

"And you're the one to talk about being an idiot, Elaina! Spit out what you have to say about me and Logan!" I replied. More gasps. Obviously people didn't ever talk back to her like that. Probably in fear which was surprising because Romans were trained to not feel any fear.

"Fine! And it has nothing to do with Logan. It has to do with you, Christina," Elaina spat. I narrowed my eyes, nodding with sarcasm, mocking her to say more.

"Where the hell have you been for the past four almost five years?"

* * *

Shock resonated in my chest. Something was wrong as electricity ran down my spine as a certain memory came and then was gone. I glanced at Lupa and she smiled, not doing anything of course.

"Well? Where have you been?"

"What are you talking about?" I answered.

"You haven't been at camp for four almost five years! I'm want an explanation as to where you've been!" Elaina shouted.

I hissed under my breath in irritation.

"I have never even been to this camp!" I said.

"Yes you have! You were here for about four years ago and then you were gone. You only came during winter breaks but for like three days!" Elaina growled, standing.

"Elaina! If you are starting crap, I swear by the gods I'm going to kill you!" I answered, standing also and unsheathing my sword. Elaina unsheathed hers. I realized weapons were only allowed in the Senate House as respect.

"Elaina, maybe she do—," started Thule.

"Shut up! She knows exactly what I'm talking about!" Elaina yelled, glaring at me.

"Whoa. Hold up both of you. Elaina, what do you mean she's been to this camp?" Theseus questioned.

"Do not defend her Logan Moore!" Elaina said.

"Don't you ever call him by his last name!" I defended. Elaina looked like she might explode.

"Then answer my question!"

"No! I have no freaking idea what you're talking about Elaina Cassiopeia!"

"Christina Blake, answer my question because you know full well the heck I'm talking about. You've been missing from this camp for four almost five years!" Elaina shouted.

And what I said shocked everyone in the room, including Jason who stood in surprise.

Because I spoke a total different language, a language that Romans knew and that Greeks only knew a few words and phrases of.

* * *

**"Quid sibi volunt haec castra iam deest? Numquam etiam ad castra! Tu melius explicanda Elaina seu jurare I percutiamqu vos satus fatuus!"** I shouted at her in Latin. **(****A/N: Any sentences bolded and in Latin are translated at the bottom in order by which sentence came first.)**

I turned and Theseus and Lillian stared, looking confused. All ten centurions stood suddenly but Megan gave them a pointed look and they sat, their hands on their weapons.

"You did not just say what I think you said," Jason growled. Anger burned up in me, just hearing his voice.

**"Sic vestri 'iens ut satus maledictione O mihi nunc? Vos vere es lascivio venatus Christina Blake. Tu potius responde mihi quondam ego scio quia nescis quid loquitur!"** Elaina answered.

**"At non sum lascivio venatus. Tu qui non habent I quod lascivio venatus per minimum idea quid loquitur. Hoc tu melius mihi sacculum spumae,"** I replied in the same tongue.

Jason was getting mad now. I could tell he understood the Latin. But that's what bothered me. Why did he understand?

"Christina, just answer her. I know you know!" Irene cut in.

"Don't get me started Irene. I have had enough of you. We both fought one another and don't make me again. I will kill you since Artemis isn't here to stop us. And if anyone tries to stop me, they're going to die also!" I threatened.

Irene unsheathed her sword.

"Enough!" Elaina shouted. "Christina, answer my question this moment. Where—have—you—been?"

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THIS? I DON'T HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!" I burst out finally in fury. Elaina got mad and started saying things to me in Latin. I replied back with comments. Then Elaina said something that set me off completely.

**"_Tu Ipsum_!"**

She had just called me the B word. A small table had been set in the middle of the room for Octavian and his crap with his animals to read prophecies and I realized that we both were on either end. But Elaina had been slowly stalking around the table and she stopped in the corner. In total anger, I lunged for her. We fought and centurions yelled curses to the Roman gods but Megan and Jason kept them in order and in their seats. Gods knows why they were allowing us to fight. Then I had my epiphany. Jason and Megan were studying how much power I had. If that's what they wanted to know, then I'd give them what I normally fought with in anger.

Me and Elaina were attacking one another in anger. She kicked me back to the other end of the table, basically halfway across the room. She moved around the table of Octavian and I snarled. Elaina continued to move around trying to make me follow. But I was not stupid. Elaina called me another curse word and I completely lost it.

I leaped the whole vertical side of the table with great ease, not touching the surface or any of the animals for prophecies. People gasped with amazement, shocked at my ease. And I crashed into Elaina who yelped in surprise. We slashed, stabbed, ducked and hit one another. It was disturbing to fight Elaina at first because Roman's fought differently but according to her, I was Roman. And automatically, I picked her style up. It just self-consciously happened. I finally cornered Elaina kind of and slashed at her and was about to make a head cut but everything changed. Jason by now was beyond angry and so was Megan. The last thing they needed was death in the Senate House. So he grabbed my arm as I swung and yanked me back. Megan grabbed Elaina.

But I wasn't through with her. I lunged forward, swinging my sword and striking her across the chest. She howled in agony and I was about to attack again but Jason held me back. I was surprised by the strength he had, a strength I never knew he had. But it wasn't enough because I got past him. He made a grab for me, got me and I turned faster than light, slapping him in the face, snarling. He cursed me and I lunged again for Elaina, free also. In fury, rage exploded finally through my body and I leaped across that table.

Elaina screamed and everyone else did, taking covering as I turned into a snarling Bengal tiger, landing on her chest as I tore my claws into her skin. I heard Lupa's howling laugh echoing out across the hall. Elaina thrashed, stabbing my flank several times, barely piercing it thanks to the animal blessing Athena and Poseidon granted me so my skin was almost invulnerable to any type of stab or slice. But she managed to break the skin and I finally howled and fell of her, hitting the ground with a thump. Elaina jumped on me and nearly slashed me but my forepaws lifter her up and over me. I snarled, rearing on hind legs as I tucked in my tail in and swiped. I was on hind legs for five minutes straight thanks to months of training to balance with my tail tucked in. No cat probably could do that. I batted her and caught her arm. Then I clawed her face.

Switching into a human, I felt my hip stinging but I still bounded over the table and on top of her. She hit my stomach and I hit her face. Jason shouted in anger and began to literally drag me off. She stood, spitting blood and cussing and I screamed my curses that could ruin her. I kicked Jason back and then sprang for her, unsheathing my sixteen inched dagger. Yells and shouts sounded, resonating through the Senate House but everything happened so fast as warm blood splashed my arm. One moment, I was attacking that little bastard and the next, I felt myself being jerked back and slammed into something hard. I was disarmed and something cold and sharp pressed against the side of my throat. Jason had me pinned to the podium with his sword against my neck and his expression was beyond anger. Everyone stared at Jason in fear.

On the other side of the room, Elaina was being held back. She had a nasty cut down her arm which hadn't been there before. I felt blood welling on the side of me. I tried to push Jason off of me. He struggled slightly to hold me back. I had a lot of strength left but I couldn't believe that Jason was managing to hold me down without a problem. It use to be him struggling so much. Now it was barely.

**"Pulsate eam Christina nunc. Si eam rursus impetu capto sum te aggressuri. Ego arbitror multum fortior me videare,"** Jason snarled in Latin.

"Shove _off_ Jason," I answered, growling. He put pressure on my throat with the sword and I could feel the sharp side about ready to cut my skin.

"I wouldn't push it, Christina," he hissed.

"Jason, let go of me,_ now_."

"You're going to attack her. I know you are," he answered. I snarled and struggled, nearly getting around Jason. But he grabbed my arms and locked me in place, so that he was behind me and I was facing everyone. Somehow, his sword was still resting against my throat. The other centurions were watching to see what Jason would do.

He whispered lowly in my ear, "Don't try getting around me either. I know exactly what will and how to defeat you. I'm the Praetor here and I know you know what that means."

"I highly doubt that you can defeat me, Jason Cots," I answered, trying to pull forward. Jason gripped my arms, his sword still on my neck.

"With a sword at your throat, I wouldn't be surprised," Jason smirked, pushing me down slowly. I slid to my knees reluctantly, not sitting on my heels. Jason's sword was still at my throat but it was right under my chin. Demigods gasped in astonishment. And I knew why he did this. It was showing that he had more power, that I had to respect him and that he was a higher rank than me. That he had total control of me. I pushed against him, hatred a split second from boiling over and Elaina across the room said, "Kill her Jason. Now's your chance. You've got your sword at her neck. Kill her."

"**_Te ipsum asinum foraminis_!**" I yelled, cussing her out. Jason pulled his sword under my chin and I froze.

Jason looked up at Elaina.

"I'm not killing her. There is no reason. Centurions don't kill if they have the chance. They kill when they have to. And we don't kill one another. We kill monsters."

"Still! Kill her now. She deserves it. She attacked me and nearly killed me. So kill her Jason!" Elaina answered.

"She nearly killed you. You're still alive aren't you? Still talking," Jason replied.

"But she nearly killed me. The least you can do is kill her so I don't have to worry about her trying to do it to me again."

"Elaina, you are disobeying my words as your Praetor. You know the rules. You don't get to decide what I do with her. Only I have the power of doing that. Even after three years, I still uphold the rule and know it. The legionnaires and centurions know it. But you don't. Besides, we'll be making sure she doesn't try it again," Jason said. I felt his eyes settle back on me again. I rolled my eyes.

_Great_, I thought._ Now they're all going to keep an eye on. Just the last thing I need._

"You still should kill her!" Elaina persisted.

"Will you just shut up?!" I yelled at her, pushing against Jason's lock. "Jason already told you he wouldn't!"

"Shut your mouth you **_ipsum_**!" she shouted.

"**_Tempus_ _te_!**" I yelled back.

Then I cursed at her some more, saying some really dirty names as we both struggled. Jason yelled something in Latin that sent a chill down my spine. But Elaina and I didn't listen. Megan who gripped Elaina's wounded arm and Elaina cried out in pain. I said another a curse word in Latin, one that was really offensive and Jason clamped his hand over my mouth securely, tightening his grip from behind as he hauled me to my feet to make his grip even more unyielding. My hip wound screamed in pain. He pushed his sword farther under my neck and I gagged almost, afraid for once that he would keep his word and cut my neck.

"Enough! I have had enough between you two. Elaina, listen to me. I'm not killing Christina Blake. I told you that already. I don't have a reason and centurions or demigods don't kill one another. Like I said, we kill monsters only," he said.

"But…," she started.

"Christina," he addressed me. "Don't you ever try killing another demigod or I swear by the gods I will leave scars on your back. Because we still do flogging." Then he muttered in my ear, shaking me slightly, "If you ever so much lay a piece of celestial bronze or Imperial gold on any demigod to kill them, I will put you in so much misery, you will be wishing you hadn't."

I snarled, baring my teeth, pushing against him but his grip was like iron.

"That's it? That's all you're going to tell her? Yet you give me some huge lecture," Elaina said. I pushed against Jason but he made his grasp so tight, I nearly winced out loud.

"Elaina, stop it. I already said I get to decide what to do with her. As for the punishments, I already have them in mind," Jason answered, unclamping my mouth. He looked at Lupa who nodded. I figured she knew.

"Elaina, your punishment will be patrol watch above the tunnel for two weeks in a row, starting tonight. To add for disobeying your Praetor's decisions, your second punishment will be preparing and cleaning the Circus Maximus whenever needed for five days," Jason ordered.

"What?!" screamed Elaina. Irene hissed at her to be quiet. Jason continued.

"Irene will keep an eye on you for your second punishment."

"Fine then, Jason. Now what about Christina's punishment?"

"You always want to know my business don't you? When will you ever stay out of my business?" I taunted, sneering.

"Shut the hell up Christina," Jason snarled behind me. I felt a piercing pain in my shoulder and I realized he had used the side where the blade and the hilt connected and stuck out, to dig into my shoulder. I gasped, twisting my neck, my face contorted into a bit of pain as I laid the left side of my face against his neck. He smirked when he noticed I was in pain. He dug it deeper on the pressure point and I pulled my head down, shaking as I tried hard not to give a cry of pain.

"Don't you dare tell me that again. I don't care if you're Praetor. I don't have to listen to any of you. Neither does Logan or Lillian because we don't go to this camp. As for all the bull about me being here five to six years ago, that better stop because I don't believe any of you," I answered through gritted teeth.

I was really going to test him to see if he would follow through with his threat about leaving scars. And he knew I was doing this on purpose. He knew I was testing him. Jason tightened his grip even more but what surprised me was that he really did put pressure with the sword. I felt my skin being cut slightly and I cursed Jason silently.

"_Skatá_," I mumbled, lifting my head and laying it against his neck again. Jason made a low hiss in my ear at the same time as I felt beads of blood run down my neck. I shut up immediately. I was really, _really_ pushing it now.

"As for her punishment, that isn't any of your business. That goes only between me and her. Not you Elaina," he said. "Now go and start cleaning and preparing the Circus Maximus because as far as I know, in twenty minutes, there's a race."

Elaina glared at me as Megan shuffled her out of the Senate House. Silence filled the room after that as everyone watched her go. Then everyone stared at me. Jason roughly released me and I backed away, growling at him as I felt stinging in my neck from earlier. Blood was still slightly running down the side of my neck. The side of his sword was tinted in red a bit. He sheathed his sword and I felt Trident return in clip form to my hair.

"War meeting is over. Get back to your regular schedules. Irene, take Lillian again and Alexander, take Logan. Run them through a few activities. As for Christina, I will be speaking with her in private along with Lupa. Dismissed."

Everyone nodded and got up and left. I waited in silence as Lillian left. Theseus was the last to leave.

"Tell me everything later. Because I have something else to tell you," he muttered to me.

"Fine. But when are we going to see one another?" I asked him quietly.

"Make the connection," he replied winking before following Alexander out the door.

"Christina," Jason said. I spun around, anger burning up in me.

"Tell me the punishments I have so I don't have to deal with you," I answered, my lip curling.

Lupa growled at me.

_"Sit down now, Christina."_

I sat down in one of the chairs immediately but they could tell I was really ticked off.

"You attacked another demigod for no real reason. Really?" Jason questioned, intimidating me a bit the way he stood. I tensed my shoulders and he knew I was afraid of him a bit because when he spoke after what I said next, his voice sounded like he was smiling out of satisfaction a bit.

"You got a problem with me attacking demigods who insult me and Logan like that?" I retorted.

"Yeah, I do. I've already told you I'm the Praetor. As a one, I basically run the camp next to Lupa and Megan. Do not be testing my power Christina. You may be smarter than me but you are not stronger than me. I told you that I was stronger than you think I am," Jason answered.

I snarled, glaring up at him.

"And why the heck are you the Praetor?"

"We aren't going to explain any of that to you yet," he replied.

"Great. That clears everything up," I said sarcastically.

_"Jason, start getting to the punishments because you have to be at the race. Your apart of it. Even if you weren't, you'd still have to be there. All centurions plus you and Megan as Praetors have to,"_ Lupa cut in before padding off, leaving us two in the room together.

"Tomorrow in the early afternoon, we have a Centurion Fight in the coliseum just for entertainment. I'm pretty sure Lupa has already explained that. We don't have our guests participate in the Centurion Fights but as a somewhat punishment, you are. Other reason why you are, is because you are a part of this camp and not exactly a guest. Second punishment is you'll be running the Fifth Cohort for three days, starting the night after tomorrow," Jason explained to me.

"Fine. Perfectly fine. I really don't care. Just make sure Elaina stays out of my hair or I'm not going to be happy," I answered coldly, standing. Jason shoved me back into the seat. I twisted, trying to get away but he held me down by my arms that were on the armrests. I didn't dare to kick him because I didn't know what he would do.

"I. Wasn't. Done." he hissed in my ear, his hands tightening around my arms until they started to shake in pain a bit. I twisted, trying to stop the pain but he made his hands so tight, I winced because it felt like he was pinching my skin horribly. He looked at my wrists and back at my face, smirking.

"Hurts, doesn't it?"

"Whatever," I managed to answer.

Jason raised an eyebrow but ignored that comment.

"You'll be staying away from one another for quite some time. So do not go near her or talk to her."

"Like I would want to be anywhere near her?" I answered.

"Just lay off, ok?" Jason growled, using his fingers to wipe the blood away on my neck slowly. I froze, my breath coming in gasps because of him. He finally released my arms and I stood.

"If that's all, then I'm leaving."

"With me. You're not wandering the camp by yourself. I asked two centurions to take Lillian and Logan. Now I'm taking you," Jason cut in. I just about killed myself right there.

_Amazing how that works. Why did Theseus have to choose Jason to come with us on this quest?_

"Fine," I growled. I left and Jason followed me out the door. As we walked around New Rome, Jason and I didn't talk to one another but he stayed especially close behind me. It was in case I attacked anyone who set me off that he could grab my hands.

Word had spread about the fight in the Senate House. As we walked, several demigods would stare at me. Others were surprised by Jason's appearance. But one kid, made a snide remark, setting me off again considering I was already pretty ticked. Like I said, Jason was really close to me in case I attacked anyone. Which in my case, it happened but he didn't grab my hands. The kid set me off and I tried to attack but Jason grabbed my upper arms and squeezed, pulling them behind me back. I writhed in his grip as hot pain shot across my arms and turned numb. I didn't bother struggling, knowing things were going to get ugly, no matter how badly I wanted to attack and retaliate. It was like a flame burning in my stomach, trying to grow bigger but struggling to contain itself also.

We walked down to the archery range where I saw Theseus and Alexander. When Theseus saw me and Jason, he scowled at Jason. I understood his thoughts. Right now, he hated Jason's guts and was about ready to knock him in the face.

"Thanks for bringing Jason on this quest," I muttered to Theseus as Alexander and Jason talked. Jason kept an eye on me.

"What? I just…I don't know. I felt like he belonged on this quest. Don't ask me why, but it's a feeling," he replied.

"Oh great. I guess I understand. But still, it is really bothering me."

"Yeah. Kind of noticed that. Anyways, what is your punishment?"

"Participating in the Centurion Fights and running the Fifth Cohort for three nights starting the night after tomorrow."

"Not bad," Theseus answered. He noticed red hand marks on my arms.

"Where you get those? Didn't see them when I left," he asked.

"Jason. I tried to attack a kid who ticked me off even more and Jason was close behind me so he grabbed me there and tightened his grip around them," I replied, glaring in Jason's direction even though he wasn't paying attention. Theseus and I talked a little longer and he noticed Jason kept glancing over at me.

"You know, I think Jason is keeping a close watch on you."

I looked at him like he was stupid.

"No, you don't say. He's just staring because he likes me," I said sarcastically.

Theseus laughed.

"Jeez sis. I'm just stating the obvious."

I started laughing.

"Yes you are Theseus. As always."

"Thanks."

We talked for a few minutes until Jason walked over.

"Come on. I need to show you something," Jason told me.

I glanced at Theseus and some understanding passed between us.

"Fine," I answered before following Jason.

He led me out of New Rome and up to Temple Hill. As we walked through the area, I felt like I was being watched. Jason led me farther in until we reached the biggest and most grandest temple of all. I knew automatically it was the Jupiter temple.

He took me to the entrance and said, "Wait right here."

Then he disappeared into the temple.

A few minutes later, he returned with something wrapped in cloth.

"Open it," he said.

I took the cloth, feeling a bit nervous for some reason. When I unwrapped the cloth, I found a clay bead necklace with two clay beads on it. One bead had the picture of a crescent moon, and owl on it with sea-green water beneath it. The background was pitch black. The second clay bead showed ice and a golden staff with an eagle on top. An icy wave was rolling up behind it.

"J-Jason. What is this exactly for?" I asked him.

"That's yours. Proof that you were at this camp before. That you use to live here and train. I know it looks like a Camp Half-Blood thing and it is. But is this on your necklace at all?"

I fingered mine and looked down. Those two beads weren't there at all.

"What in the name of...," I trailed off.

"It's complicated. I know. But here's the thing. Lupa and Chiron received a prophecy I'm guessing explaining a child of the gods would have counterparts. Which is you with a Greek and Roman side like the gods. And so Lupa decided to take a necklace and some clay back here. And when your Roman counterpart came along, the two years that you were here, she decided to make these beads in case you miraculously disappeared and then came back so you could believe it. As you can already tell, this has happened Christina. No joke. All of this is completely real."

I looked at him with disbelief.

"There is no way I came to this camp. No way. I was with Lillian for all those years."

"Because you had a counterpart. Greek and Roman but we found this after you disappeared. I held onto it until I was sent on a long period journey for Lupa. Now that your back at camp, it was best that I gave it to you. Lupa decided so," Jason answered.

I ran my fingers over the first bead and I felt sharp pain in my side. I gasped and dropped into a crouch, growling and shaking my head to forget about the pain. Jason knelt next to me.

I saw an image of me standing up to a hoard of monsters. I was probably six. I slashed, hacked and killed several but more kept coming. I saw a blonde hair boy behind me about eight, a faun and another girl that looked familiar; maybe the same age as the boy. I kept killing monsters and telling the others to keep going. The blonde hair boy shook his head. I kept fighting until the biggest monster appeared. The Minotaur.

I saw myself when I was six stabbing the dang minotaur. It slammed me against the ground and I kicked it. I kept stabbing the monster and striking it until I got a lucky shot and killed the minotaur after snapping one of the long curly horns and cutting a hoof off.

The second image I saw of me was when I received the bead and being raised on a shield. I heard shouting, cheering and the blonde hair boy holding me up on the shield with the girl that looked familiar. In the image, I saw me recieving the tattoo.

As I ran my fingers over the second bead, I saw me and the blonde hair boy on again. It was cold and the wind kept biting at my face. The blonde hair was carrying a golden staff with an eagle on top and I seemed to be carrying a bluish-greenish staff with a trident on top.

We fought several monsters on some ice. They had us surrounded and I was badly wounded. The blonde hair boy had several cuts and deep gashes. In desperation to save him and me, he slammed his staff into the ice. It cracked around us until we were on our own huge jagged circle of ice. The other monsters tried to leap at us, only to fall short and into the water. One of the bigger monsters, a Laistrygonian Giant I think, managed to jump onto our ice circle. I screamed and stood, wincing with pain. The boy ran and slashed wildly with his sword but the Laistrygonian smacked him to the edge, advancing. I ran forward, even though I was wounded and lunged forward, stabbing the giant. He whirled on me and I slid between his legs. I grabbed the boy and the staff then leaped into the icy water.

After that, I made a bubble of air so only our legs stuck out in the water. Then I guided our bubble to a solid area of land. Once we made it out, we continued walking somewhere I didn't know of yet.

The next image showed me and the boy with the girl. We were back at camp and Lupa was there, announcing us. But I didn't hear anything. There was a celebration but things went wrong. A fiery image appeared in the fire along with several more that attacked camp. We destroyed those fiery things but the biggest one was already gone.

I gasped and when Jason came back into view, I cursed in Latin and Greek.

"I…I was here. That's impossible. Is it really true? The raising me on a shield, me standing up to a hoard of monsters and the staff and ice?" I asked.

Jason nodded.

"Who did you see?"

"A familiar looking girl, a faun and a blonde hair kid in the first image for the clay bead. Then I saw only the blonde hair kid in the second image for the clay bead," I answered.

"What did the girl look like?"

"Long black hair with brown eyes,"

"That was Megan," Jason replied immediately. I stared at him.

"No. There is no way that she was with me when I was getting to camp with the boy and satyr."

"It's true. As for the faun, that was Theo. He was middle-aged as mortals would say. In faun age, he was about eighty years old. For us, that's like about forty. I mean, you know that satyrs/fauns age half as fast as humans. But yeah, that was Theo."

"Right. Anyways, the blonde boy was about eight in the first image and nine in the second image of the ice," I said.

Jason sat in silence.

"Figured out who yet?"

I thought. I stared Jason in the eyes which had a sympathetic look.

"It was you," I realized. "You were the blonde haired kid." _How the heck did I not get that automatically?_ I thought to myself.

"Yeah. You and I were six but I guess I looked older. Meg was eight. The thing is though, Meg and I had been going to camp for two years already and decided to take off into the real for a bit because we were told to find a certain demigod by Lupa that she was sending. So as we were out there we found fighting like you were a trained Roman. And Meg took interest into you. When we saved you we realized it was you that we were looking for but it was shocking to realize that you'd survived for two years on your own. But we came to realize that you had gotten lost since you had been chased down by monsters. So we took you back and raised here at camp.

"And you never told me that you belonged at this camp and that you were raised here?" I asked him.

"It wasn't the time. Besides, you and I are the only ones who own these type of necklaces. They are forbidden since one new line gets burned on our arm as we serve the legion as you know. But exceptions were made in case we came back. Because we were Roman and Greek demigods. But I'm more Roman, it's just I also went to Camp Half-Blood. So this necklace is for us two mixed ones."

"Jason…look I'm sorry. If I would've known…gods, things would've been different."

"I know. But Lupa insisted."

"Doesn't stop me from still being angry at you."

"Christina, I know you're angry at me. You've been angry with me for some time and you're going to stay angry for a while. I understand that," Jason replied.

I looked away from him, staring down the hill and at New Rome and The Field of Mars; not sure what to say.

"That's probably what's going to happen. Just give me some time. This is way too much especially with the load I have on my shoulders already," I said. He nodded.

I sat silently, thinking about everything. Then I finally made up my mind.

"Here," I told Jason, folding the necklace in the cloth and handing it to him. "Hold onto this for me until it's time for me to actually wear it. I really don't feel like I'm a part of this camp."

"Got you." He got up and took the cloth back into the temple. When he came out again, we started leaving, walking more slowly so I could look at the temples. But as we did, I kept turning around, feeling like we were being watched.

"What?" Jason asked after a while.

"I feel like we're being watched," I answered. He turned around.

"Lets just get out of here before your nerves get to jumpy."

We walked faster until we had left Temple Hill. Once we were back in New Rome, I felt better. Jason told me that he had to go and get ready for the race because he was making sure he would win. I made fun of him, teasing how he always gets knocked out halfway through our first lap at Camp Half-Blood. Then I teased him even more as he told me he had seven laps to do. I told him to get going and he left and I sighed. Someone came up behind me.

"You still mad at Jason?" the voice asked. I recognized it immediately.

"Yes I am Theseus. It's just right now I'm more confused than angry. But once I've done some thinking, then I'll probably still be mad at him," I answered, turning to face my brother.

"Knowing you, yes you mostly likely will be," he said. "Lets go and find some seats before they become full."

* * *

**A/N: Lovely another long chapter. Sorry. Like I said, a little rusty. Anyways, here's your translations:**

**1st Latin sentence(Christina): "What do you mean I have been missing from this camp? I've never been to this camp before. You had better start explaining or I swear I will kill you idiot!"**

**2nd Latin sentence(Elaina): "Oh so you're going to start cursing at me now? You really are playing this game Christina Blake. You better answer me because I know you know what I'm talking about."**

**3rd Latin sentence(Christina): "I am not playing at any game. You are the one who is playing the game because I do not have the slightest idea what you are talking about. So you better explain this to me you scumbag!"**

**4th Latin sentence(Elaina): "You *****"**

**5th Latin sentence(Jason): "Knock it off now Christina. If you try to attack her again, I'm going to attack you [instead]. I'm a lot stronger than you seem to think I am."**

**6th Latin sentence(Christina): "You *****y ***hole."**

**7th Latin sentence(Elaina): "Shut you mouth you *****!"**

**8th Latin sentence(Christina): "**** you!"**

**Ok, I apologize if you can pretty much you context clues and tell what the all the bleeped words were. I'm sorry it was a lot of cursing and stuff. But like I warned, this book is pretty intense but not compared to the next one that I have. I don't know if I'll want to post the next book when I finish posting this one. Only if you guys want it. Anyways, once again, I apologized for the swearing but please review and subscribe and no flames!**

**~~~Christina-Selene**


	17. Centurion Fights Plus a Praetor

**Christina:**

After a huge celebration, everyone that belonged to the legion headed for the barracks which was divided into five cohorts. Each cohort had barracks and boys slept on one side while girls slept on the other side. Theseus, Lillian and I didn't have anywhere else to sleep so they placed us in the cohort with the bad reputation. The Fifth Cohort.

I changed and as I laid in the bed, I thought about everything that had happened. I felt stronger for some reason but I couldn't figure out why. When Jason had held me back, I felt weak. There had to be an answer but I wasn't sure what. Finally, I drifted into sleep but it brought dreams.

* * *

I was standing on a mountain. I knew the place way too well. It was Mt. Tamalpais to us Greeks, it was the Mountain of Despair because that was where the ruins of Mouth Othrys were; the titan base.

As I walked among the broken stone and columns that were black, I noticed the whole ground was shimmering gray and silver. I looked up and saw that there was a full moon. But was even weirder was the moon had some glow behind it as it rose into the night sky, almost like a trail. I focused on the trail, wondering why it felt so important.

_"Well look who it is. The most powerful demigod of the millennia. You will work for me,"_ said a voice behind me.

I turned but saw no one.

_"My master has told me everything about you. He has told me of your fights, achievements and how you fight personally. You should work perfectly for me and once I've taken over, I will force you into working for my master. You could be used to overthrow the gods,"_ the voice spoke again.

I did a 360° turn and I saw someone emerge from the shadows. But it was hard to tell what she looked like because her face was bathed completely in moonlight.

"Who are you?" I questioned.

_"You will find out soon enough, dear. You are smart enough. But yes, you will bring the downfall of Olympus."_

"What do you want? And you can't make me join your side," I growled.

_"We'll see about that once I've broken your spirit completely. The _other_ one nearly succeeded but was too hasty. Do not try to fight me because I know you and every move,"_ the voice said again.

"What do you mean? And who is the other one?"

_"Yes, so powerful and intelligent but not smart powerful enough. You will learn soon enough. In the meantime, watch what you do because I know how to strike you down. You won't see it coming."_

"I wouldn't be so sure. You'll never make me do anything, let alone work for you. If I find out who you are, I swear I will defeat you," I said.

_"So much power and loyalty. My master was correct. However, you'll _never _defeat me, no matter how hard you try. Watch your back and what you do,"_ the voice laughed evilly. I summoned Trident in frustration but I was too slow. Because the person waved it's hand and my chest closed up as I struggled to breathe. I screamed but no sound came out and my nightmare ended with blackness enclosing me.

* * *

I woke up in cold sweat, coughing and sputtering, struggling to breathe. I gasped when I felt air come to my lungs. Then I noticed something. The Fifth Cohort demigods were standing around me along with Lillian. Theseus was nowhere to be seen. I started to cough, pulling my knees up to my chest and putting my head between them. I refused to answer my sister as she asked if I was ok. After a minute, I replied.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just had a horrible nightmare," I said, rubbing my eyes.

"About what?" said another voice. I shivered because I knew exactly who it was.

"Not saying, Jason," I hissed. Demigods gasped, wondering how I knew it was him without looking up.

"Don't be getting snappy with me, Christina," he answered.

"Then don't be wondering what it's about. When I say, then you will know," I replied, looking up at him. He glared at me.

"Fine. But the next time you need help because you have an 'episode', don't expect me to rush to your aid."

"Like I need your help. And in case you didn't know, I'm not possessed anymore."

"Prove it because it seems like you still are," he growled.

I stood from my bed and walked towards Jason, looking him in the eye. He held my gaze with anger blazing like a fire in his eyes. The Roman campers parted before me.

"Why the Hades do you care anyways? Since when have you?" I replied.

"I have cared. Who healed you when you had trouble? Who looked after you at camp when Logan wasn't there? And who took you in and protected you when you were on the run?" Jason asked, glaring at me.

"That was the past Jason. None of that matters right now. You know it because thanks to Athena and Poseidon, I have _no_ life. I have no memories what so ever of my past or of this camp," I answered.

"The past matters Christina for your fate. Don't go changing everything and try to forget your past! Athena and Poseidon took your memories in fear of what you could do in the future!" Jason said.

"But you haven't cared until now. All of a sudden, it's like I'm your sister and that you took care of me for years. You cared for me only when I was manipulated but after that, you left me thinking I was perfectly fine!" I yelled.

"I took care of you because your brother wasn't there to protect you and help you!" Jason answered immediately, raising his voice.

"Who said I wasn't there?" growled another voice. I closed my eyes as I heard Theseus come in. I wasn't sure how long he had been there. Jason whirled on him.

"Stay out of this! And how could you be there when you were at school?" Jason snarled.

"I had mind connection! But her past has nothing to do with you. If it did, then you wouldn't be becoming her enemy!" Theseus defended.

"You see Jason? He's correct! I don't care if you claim that you protected me. Theseus has always been there!" I said. I stopped, realizing I had said his real name. Jason stared at me.

"Theseus?" he looked at my brother with a slightly confused expression. I stared at Theseus, opening my mouth to apologize but he shook his head.

"No. It's time they know," he answered defiantly.

"Your actual name is Theseus? Well doesn't that clear everything up. If someone had told me sooner…," Jason shot me a look.

"I wasn't going to tell you at all because of everything that has happened between us. But now that's it out, get use to it. Anyhow, Theseus is correct. And if you cared, since when have you? All you did was try to heal but it didn't work. This is your fault, Jason. You don't realize that we're slowly becoming enemies because you lied to me. You lied to everyone you knew and that knew you," I growled. I knew I had just gotten under his skin because Jason's eyes flashed.

"I healed you in ways you don't understand. I lied to you for a reason. I lied because if I told you anything, things would've been worse."

"Then it would have been better then, Jason."

"Better? You lied to me also. So we lied to one another but you purposely did it. You hid things from me for years," Jason answered, stepping close to me.

"I didn't lie about anything to you! I was honest enough. But I didn't tell you until I thought it was time. There is a difference between lying and saying at the right time. But obviously you can't tell the difference," I yelled.

"Like I said, I lied to you for a reason."

"You still shouldn't have. This is your fault. Now leave me alone," I hissed as Jason glared at me.

"Fine. But we'll settle the score this afternoon when we have the 'special for guests' Centurion Fights," and with that, Jason left, pushing through the crowd of Fifth Cohort Romans. I growled in annoyance but then thought, _Centurion Fights? I thought it was Praetor. Unless…_

"Theseus, I'm sorry. Really," I apologized, snapping myself from my thoughts.

"It doesn't matter. It was bound to get out one way or another. I mean, I knew I couldn't fool Lupa. I had a feeling she already knew," my brother replied. I nodded, still not convinced. The nodded and left. I climbed back into my warm comfortable bed, thinking about my nightmare. When I was asleep again, I dreamed of the same scene again, everything being repeated.

* * *

I didn't eat. Instead, I walked straight for the Field of Mars, figuring I could at least get some hours of battle practice to prepare me for tonight in the Praetor ir Centurion Fights. I assumed that the way they fought was probably a completely different style then how we fought at camp. And by the time lunch had rolled around, I was drenched in sweat and completely tired. But that didn't stop me because I finished lunch hastily and went back to the field, training harder and pushing myself. I battled a group of Romans that obviously weren't centurions. It was too easy because I thrashed them easily. I mean sure the Romans fought differently and it was a bit offsetting. Not to mention, I had to keep up my defense. They played offense more and were good at it. But I didn't like easy fights. I liked challenges because I felt different. Stronger. Lillian and Theseus and few kids at Camp Half-Blood were challenges.

After two hours of training and rinsing off, it was time for the centurion fights. I walked into the coliseum with ten centurions behind me. And even before I walked into the coliseum, I could hear the cheering. A few seconds later, the guy who announced the chariots race (I found out his name was Matthew) tapped on the microphone to get everyone's attention.

"Yes, yes. I know you're excited about Jason and Megan hosting a special centurion fight for our guests for the first time. Most of you know who your centurion is but we will announce them anyways. The two centurions of First Cohort is Irene La Quinn Flavian and Alexander Brady. Representing Second Cohort, we have Cy Zion and Tertia Faustus. Third Cohort, Willis Lee Mapoon and Madeline Johnson. For the Fourth Cohort, we have Memosis Cavin and Daniel Copper and for our Fifth Cohort, we have Theron Lester and Osiris Apibus. Christina Blake will be the special guest fighting. And representing Twelfth Legion Fulminata, the only legion alive is Megan Hunter and Jason Cots!" A lot of cheering followed as demigods picked their centurions.

"As for the rules however, we have only three rules. Rule one: no killing but maiming is allowed as long as it's not fatal enough to kill. Rule two: Christina will be fighting her way through each rank starting with the Fifth Cohort. Rule three: Fight as hard as you can for Rome!"

Legionnaires from the stands yelled their approval. I found Jason the front row in a 'emperor' box with Megan. I glared in his direction and he smirked. These people I were about to fight weren't praetors. They were centurions and according to Matthew, there was only one legion and Jason and Megan were the only praetors. But it didn't matter. Centurions were suppose to be less skilled then a praetor.

"Now, we'll start with Osiris and Christina!" Matthew announced. People from Fifth Cohort cheered in the stands. But the coliseum went silent soon as Osiris and I faced each other. I stared straight into his eyes.

"You're so dead," he snarled.

"We'll see."

He lunged and struck. I ducked his head cut and he parried away my blow. He fought harder than ever before, forcing me to switch from offense to defense. I blocked each of his strikes and finally, I recognized his pattern. At the right moment though, I got between his strike and kicked him in the chest. He went flying and I charged him as he stood. I spun, slicing his chest. He growled, ducked jabbed forward and then sliced up. I backed up before he could slice up the middle of my stomach and chest. Before he could bring his sword down, I jabbed forward, my sword stabbing his stomach. He grunted and I pulled out. The tip was blood red. Osiris fell to his knees and as hard as I could, I swung my sword, the hilt slamming him in the head. He collapsed, his helmet falling off as silence filled the coliseum. Medical people rushed forward and dragged him away from me before I could do anymore damage. Then miraculously, several kids broke into a cheer.

Matthew announced me moving onto Osiris' fellow centurion. And I absolutely hated her because it was Theron Lester. I gave her a look of hatred as she stepped forward, unsheathing her gold gladius. All Romans had gold weapons since they used Imperial Gold. But she lunged for me before I could even react. I moved at the last second though as our swords met in a standstill. Before she knew it though, I had yanked down and swept her off her feet. But as she fell, she sliced my cheek. I snarled, then turned back around on her and cleaved down. Theron rolled backwards, jumping up and swinging, deflecting my swipe. She pushed me back, playing offense. It sucked though because once again, I forgot that Romans played only offense and they were good at it. Meaning, they might not be so good at offense.

I anticipated her rhythm as she struck and then got inside her strike, throwing her off. I slashed but she jumped back and parried my head cut away. Ditch that thought. They were pretty good at defense and then attacking afterwards and pressing you back to defense mode. I attacked again but her shield slammed me down. I rolled sideways but she kicked my sword out of my hand. I somersaulted forward instead of back, getting closer to her and kicking her shield out of her hand. Then I stood as she attacked again, refusing to retrieve her sword. I dove for mine, rolled and met her sword on the ground.

The strain on my arms hurt more than ever. The Romans really knew how to put their weight into their weapons. Maybe that's why they were better at offense. I felt my arms bending due to the pressure. She smirked and then I yanked sideways, her blade connecting with my hilt. As we went sideways, I pulled my sword out quick so she would continue to fall. As she fell sideways, I rolled onto my back but before that, I kicked her hip. She fell quicker.

Then I stood before she could and kicked her gladius away. Theron tried to scramble away but I slashed her leg and she collapsed. The tip of my sword pressed into her throat and no one said anything. Theron swallowed nervously.

"Well, it looks like Christina moves on to the centurions of the Fourth Cohort. Up next, Memosis Cavin and Daniel Copper!"

Memosis stepped up but she looked a little nervous. She glanced at Jason and he glared at her. I got the message: _Romans don't show fear_.

She turned back on me and attacked.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, I had thrashed her, Daniel, the centurions from Third and Second Cohort. I had to admit though that Tertia Faustus was quite difficult. She was strong, defiant and skilled so no wonder she was centurion of one of the best cohorts. I mean, fifth and fourth cohort were ones with bad reputation and newbies. Third Cohort was just the one that mattered sometimes and other times didn't. The second cohort was suppose to be the weakest and newest troops but I guess there had been a slight change. And of course, the first cohort were the elite troops; the best ones. But who knew Romans could fight so hard. But I had to keep going. Because no matter how tired I was, I wanted to prove to prove something to Jason and I liked the challenges. Not just that, I was getting more 'fans' apparently but I knew after this, the Romans would still be hostile to Lillian, Theseus and I; only because we were Greeks. Anyways, I made it to the First Cohort. Irene and Alexander.

Alexander tried not to show his fear but evidently, everyone could see it because Jason was giving him this look when I finished him off of, _We're going to have a serious talk when this is done. _But when Irene stepped up to the plate, my anger rose. I hated her so much, probably more than she hated me.

"You're so going down you bastard," she snarled at me.

"That's pleasant. But I'm afraid that isn't going to happen."

She hissed and I swung my sword. She deflected and counterattacked. Irene continued to strike. No doubt she was considered the best fighter and fit the position of centurion for First Cohort. No matter how many times we fought, we both found it difficult to fight each other because we both had tricks and fighting techniques up our sleeves. And we both were able to come up with new ones while fighting.

She pressed me into the wall and when she swung, I jumped up, pushed off the wall and flew over her head, twisting. I landed behind her and slashed my sword across her back. She howled with pain and turned only to find a sword slashed across her chest. But Irene slammed me in the chest with the hilt of her gladius. As Irene charged me, I rolled backwards into kneeling position, unsheathing my silver daggers. She slashed her sword but I brought my daggers up into an X. Her sword got caught in the middle and the crowd gasped. I shoved sideways and then kicked her backwards as payback. Irene stumbled and fell and I ran forward. She was really ticking me off.

Irene stood quickly but had to deflect my blows as I struck with each dagger. In desperation to not lose, she tried to get inside my strikes but nothing was working. I pushed her back with so much force, that it was impossible for her to even defend anymore. I had just broken the Roman's technique of playing offense only.

Finally, she ducked one of my head cuts and lunged forward but I spun in a full circle, my daggers on either side. There was a loud scream as I cut her twice. She fell to the ground, clutching her stomach and her left arm. I stood there, watching her as she dropped her sword, wincing in pain. A few medic people came forward and helped her onto a cot as she bled heavily.

"Oh my and it looks like Irene La Quinn Flavian has been defeated! Christina Blake has won the Centurion Fights!"

"Hold on!" yelled a voice across the coliseum. Jason was standing next to Megan. Matthew turned. "She hasn't won until she defeats me," he finished, giving me a cold look. I rolled my eyes. What the Hades?! I was tired, drenched in sweat and my arms felt like lead. But if he insisted, I was going to fight him. I wanted to prove to him I was stronger than him. Prove that I wasn't helpless. And now was my chance.

"Then so it is! Jason Cots, son of Apollo, consul member of the Senate and Praetor of this Legion will battle Christina!" A roaring cheer followed as Jason walked into the coliseum and towards me. I glared in his direction as he got closer, my muscles tensed.

According to 'tradition', Jason and I had to shake hands. He grasped mine and before I could pull away, he yanked me close.

"You better be prepared Christina. Like I said this morning, we'd settle our little dispute. So I hope you're ready because I. Will. FINISH YOU," he hissed in my ear. I pulled back with a glare and snarling, "That's cool. Not like I care because I know I can defeat you."

"Oh I highly doubt that. I defeated you when you attacked Elaina and I will do it again," he replied. I sneered and he smirked as we stepped back, readying our weapons. I had decided to use Trident in javelin/lance form. We studied one another, the crowd sitting in anxious silence. Waiting. Watching.

Jason suddenly tensed and then he leaped for me. He nearly surprised me but I deflected his strike just in time. Jason attacked again and made a head cut. I ducked and stepped back. He came at me fast, swinging his sword. I jumped back right before he could slash my stomach. I deflected his next blow but he slammed my sword away with his shield and my sword clattered out of my hand. He then knocked me down and as I tried to stand. I scrambled away from him as he slashed downwards. He came at me faster than I was expecting but I was completely ready. As he swung, I swept my feet at his ankles and he collapsed.

"Not so fast are you now," I taunted. We both jumped to our feet, retrieving our weapons. Jason's eyes reduced to slits and he swung his sword. I deflected his strike off the side of my sword and pushed down, trying to disarm him but it wasn't enough. He backed me up to the wall of the coliseum, smirking. He attacked and I slid to one side quicker than ever before. He stabbed forward, as if to stab my face but I grabbed the hilt and bent back as his blade went over my face.

"What the…?" he said surprised. Then I kicked him away.

But he slashed back and forth and I backed up. I finally managed to get out of reach. As he came forward once more to attack, I dropped my sword and backed away even more, snarling. There was a collective gasp as I turned into a huge Siberian white tiger. Jason yelled. I bunched my muscles and I felt energy coursing through my body. Then I sprang forward with all my might. I flew forward, sailing fifteen feet. I crashed into his chest, sending us both rolling.

I managed to get on his back but he rolled over. Just before he could knock the breath out of me with his weight, I slid to the side just in time. Jason jumped up and a bow and quiver materialized on his back. He notched an arrow and aimed at me. Those things sometimes could be worse than a sword. But before I knew what I was doing, I jumped forward again, knowing that I was mostly likely outmatched. As the arrow flew at me, everything slowed down completely. I saw the arrow coming and I pulled my forepaws under me, so I was smaller. The arrow flew past me, cutting a nick of fur off. He continued to shoot and my claws slid out, knocking the arrow away. I landed in front of him and he unsheathed his sword, slicing down. I dodged left and scampered away, growling. I turned into a person, retrieving Trident from my hair. I pressed the tiny button on the grip of the sword and it switched to javelin/lance mode.

Jason stopped as I threw the javelin. It grew heavier into a lance and hit him square in the chest. I figured I had won but when he stood, he seemed perfectly fine. I opened my hand the sword appeared in my hand. But he pulled something from his back. A small spear I think. And holding it in his other hand, we sprinted at each other, desperate to win this battle.

As we met one another, Jason dropped his sword and opened his hand with the small spear. Instead of it being small, it sprang to full size. Faster than lightning, he swung it and nailed me. I hit the ground hard and rolled away as Jason jabbed forward with the spear. I kept rolling and finally Jason threw straight at my face. I was quick but not quick enough. The spear tip sailed through the air as I rolled and pinned my arm down by my loose short sleeve. I tried to pull the spear out but it was stuck hard. Jason advanced with his sword. I tried to pull my arm away from the spear and let the sleeve rip but I couldn't. I cursed and struggle some more as Jason smirked big time, advancing on me. Then he cleaved downward.

Thank the gods it was my left arm pinned because I raised my right hand which was holding Trident and deflected his strike. He swung and I deflected. In one last final tug, I tore my arm away from his spear, ripping it obviously. I jumped up and faked an attack at his leg and then went for his ribcage but he saw it coming. He met my blade right before it hit his ribs. I backed up and swung towards him but he deflected again. I struck sideways but nothing was working for some reason. In anger, I got inside his next strike, which happened to be a head cut. I ducked, stood and knocked him away with my shoulder. I swung my fist at his stomach but I missed him just barely. I kneed him in the gut and he struck my face. I quickly backed away, snarling loudly as blood trickled down my cheek. Then he swung his sword towards my stomach constantly. I jumped back on like the fifth time he did that and swung my blade sideways. He dodged and struck again, getting inside my strike this time.

I swung my sword sideways, knocking his blade away from my chest. Then I swung up and Jason met my blade in a standstill. However, as soon as our swords met, Jason used both hands and grabbed my sword from my hand and spun around quickly. He stuck my sword behind my neck and his gladius a few centimeters from my chest. We were close as silence filled the coliseum again. I had forgotten completely about that maneuver. I mean, sure I had used it on Landon last year for Capture the Flag but I didn't expect anyone else to know it.

"Jason," I said breathlessly. "How…how do you know that maneuver?"

He didn't answer for a second, anger on his face as he prodded the tip into my chest. I realized Jason had pushed it in farther in of anger too. He refused to answer though.

"Well, it looks like Christina, well, lost in a sense. She beat all other centurions but not the praetor, Jason Cots!" Matthew said.

There was a loud cheering from the coliseum stands as Jason lowered his sword and gave mine back as the crowd poured into the coliseum grounds. They lifted us on their shoulders and took us to the Field of Mars where they celebrated by raising us on shields.

* * *

**A/N: Long chapter again. I know :( sorry about that. I'm trying to shorten them but I'm afraid the book might be too long since I wrote it a year ago. Anyways, please REVIEW and SUBSCRIBE. I haven't had a lot of reviews lately so please do so! :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
